


Searching For Love

by Azulastalker



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Death, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 51,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulastalker/pseuds/Azulastalker
Summary: Prince Nuada must find a human woman to marry in order to keep the humans happy. Who will he choose? Nuada/OC Post Golden Army*newly edited version of my old one on fanfiction.net*new chapter every Friday





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, as the description says this is a newly edited version of the fanfiction of the same name and plot that I have on my fanfiction.net account. I fixed up some plot holes, fancied up some of the writing, and added a few more scenes and chapters. There will be a new chapter up every Friday, so subscribe to this story to get notified when the new one is up! Enjoy!

23-year-old Lily Golden was cleaning up her tiny apartment with the news on as background noise.

"In other news, the recently exposed Unseen Realm's Prince Nuada is looking for an eligible human woman to marry as a truce with the humans that he will not attack. So far the requirements are that she be between the ages of 22 and 30, bilingual at the least, knows English, has done some sport at one point in time, and has had no plastic surgery or fake tanning. Tattoos have yet to be approved or rejected. If you meet these requirements and do not wish to be part of this search then contact the BPRD and give them your name and state that you wish to be removed from the list. And now back to Barbara with the weather . . ." Reporter Annie Jelson said on screen. She had shoulder length red hair and green eyes.

Lily barely gave this news a second thought as she scrubbed down her counter of some mystery stain. After the Unseen Realm revealed themselves, the news channels had been talking nonstop about the BPRD and the Prince and Princess and the Golden Army. She had learned to block it out by now. Most of them said the same thing anyway. She just hoped that it would all resolve itself and life could go back to somewhat normalcy. But as she dumped a large pile of junk mail into her trash, she knew that she meet those requirements.

HBHBHBHBHB

Hellboy, Liz, Abe, Dr. Krauss, and the Prince and Princess were all talking in a conference room in the BPRD with Manning.

"You need to have more requirements for your future queen! We still have over one million candidates!" Manning explained to Prince Nuada. He pointed to the screen behind him, where a very long list was displayed. The list scrolled slowly down the screen, but it was unclear when it would end.

"But he cannot be too strict in his search. We do not want the humans to think that he still harbors hatred for them!" Dr. Krauss said, pacing around the table.

"It’s too late for that now. They already know about the Golden Army." Abe said. "That alone has brought down the number of candidates by thousands."

"What if we give the women a questionnaire to fill out and we eliminate more that way?" Dr. Krauss suggested. “Find out more about who they are. If they would get along with the Prince.”

"That's brilliant. We'll do that. What kinds of questions should we have on there? What answers won't we accept?" Manning stepped closer to Dr. Krauss

Prince Nuada stared at them with his arms crossed and sighed. Who knew trying to find a queen would be so tiresome? Nuala put her hand on his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

The doorbell rang for what seemed like the hundredth time and Lily went to answer it. Peeking through the peephole, she saw it was her neighbor and he looked mad. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. Before she could even get a greeting out, he was shouting.

"That blasted bird's keeping me up at night! Don't you know I have to get up early for work? Either keep it from chirping, or I'm telling the landlord on you!" He shouted.

"Mr. Wilkinson, Deedee's been perfectly quiet for the past few nights for me and I live in the same apartment as her. She's just lonely for a mate during the day. And I can't very well stop her from chirping-" She only got this far before he started shouting again.

"Do something! You know you’re not supposed to have any pets and I’ve been nice so far, but no more! Mr. Peterson will be hearing about this!"

"Mr. Wilkinson! You can’t!" Lily gasped.

"Listen, you lazy woman! I've kept your little bird a secret because you promised to keep her quiet!" He jabbed a finger at her, spit flying in her face.

"You are the only neighbor complaining! I have another one on my right that doesn't complain in the slightest!" She gestured.

"That's because she's a deaf old woman! Get rid of that bird by Monday or I'll get the landlord to get rid of her!" He yelled before stomping off.

Lily restrained from slamming the door and instead closed it nicely. She sighed. She walked into the guest room where Deedee's cage was kept and found her chirping happily.

"You're not a menace, are you?" Deedee chirped in response. "You just need a mate. All lovebirds do." Lily put a couple of seeds in the cage before closing the door and left.

She sighed as she tried to forget her neighbor's threats. She straightened some magazines on her coffee table and checked her email. To her surprise, an email from the BPRD was there. She opened it and it explained that she had to take an online quiz to help determine if she was future queen material. She thought there would be little chance of them picking her, so she figured why not and clicked on the link. To her surprise, the quiz was mostly little questions like 'Are you an animal person?' and 'Do you agree with Prince Nuada about the Golden Army?'. She’d expected something harder and more thought provoking. That was just another reason to do it though and she finished it in 10 minutes. She closed her laptop and went back to thinking about what to do about Deedee and her neighbor. She smiled as a plan came to her and she quickly got up.

HBHBHBHBHB

"The questionnaire has been sent out and soon the results will be coming in." Dr. Krauss proudly announced as he entered Abe’s room.

"How will we know that they won't lie on this quiz to seem like they are queen material?" Abe asked, closing the book he was reading.

"We have put in little questions like 'Are you an animal person?' that seem like harmless questions, but actually have a double meaning. If they answer 'yes' it means that they are willing to accept and love creatures of a different species and therefore will be more likely to accept the Unseen Realm." Dr. Krauss explained. "And with Prince Nuada telling us which answers he will accept and with Princess Nuala helping, the computer will automatically toss out any questionnaire that has not been filled out with those exact answers." Krauss made a tossing motion with his hand.

"How long will it be until we know how many candidates are left?" Princess Nuala asked from her place sitting at one of the tables.

"The questionnaire will only be up for a week, after that we will have our candidates." Dr. Krauss said. “Any women who do not fill it out, will not be considered.”

"That's good. The sooner we find a suitable queen, the better." Nuala said. “It is crucial that the human world acceptable as soon as possible. We don’t want another war.”

"I only have one question: what will you do about her short lifespan? She will die and we will have to repeat this process again and again, which is not ideal." Abe asked.

"Our people have developed a way to keep her young forever. There is only one side effect-" Nuala started to explain.

"She cannot have children." Nuada finished. He stood up from where he was perched up one of the staircases on the bookshelves. "Which is fine because I will not have filthy half-blood children with her anyway."

"Brother . . ."

"No, Nuala. I will not.” He gritted his teeth. “That is where I draw the line. I will not get into bed with that wretched creature!" Nuada stormed down the staircase and left with a flourish.

"I will try to change his mind. Heirs are important for him to have as king." Nuala said. She sighed and stood up to follow him. Abe gave her a half-smile as she left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Birns." Lily said. She handed Deedee in her cage over to her elderly neighbor. "And remember, if they ask, I was never here."

Mrs. Birns nodded and winked at her. She closed the door. Lily quietly slipped back into her apartment and smiled to herself. When the landlord came, he would find no bird and would never listen to Mr. Wilkinson again when he complained. It was almost too perfect. She washed dishes while anxiously waiting for her landlord and Mr. Wilkinson to appear. She had to keep the smile from her face as the doorbell rang and she went to answer it.

"Yes?" Of course the two men were there, ready to investigate. Mr. Peterson had a bored expression on his face and Mr. Wilkinson looked ready to pounce.

"Ms. Golden, Mr. Wilkinson has complained once again about your bird. You know pets are in violation of your lease and if you have one, it must be removed at once or else you will be evicted." Her landlord, Mr. Peterson, said. He was a little bit younger than middle-aged and had a touch of gray hair in his head.

"Well, I do not have a bird anywhere in my apartment. Would you care to look?" Lily said, motioning to the inside of her apartment.

Mr. Peterson, ever the pervert, quickly jumped at this opportunity to see the inside of her apartment. Mr. Wilkinson followed him inside. Mr. Peterson looked throughout the entire apartment and into places that would not even hide a bird, like her underwear drawer. Lily played along to his slight advances only so she was sure he would never come looking for her bird again. Mr. Wilkinson looked impatient.

"She is obviously hiding it!" He shouted at the landlord.

"Well, I don't see the bird anywhere." Mr. Peterson said. He turned to his left and right, looking around her apartment.

"It has to be here! I heard it this morning!" Her neighbor screamed. The veins on his neck were starting to pop.

"Perhaps you should talk to a doctor about these noises you're hearing." Mr. Peterson said, handing Lily a slip of paper before motioning to Mr. Wilkinson to leave. "Now let's not bother Ms. Golden anymore about this."

Lily fist-pumped after they left and looked at the slip of paper in her hand. It was Mr. Peterson's cell number with a note saying she shouldn’t be afraid to call if she needed him. She threw it away and went to go get Deedee from Mrs. Birns. She had just opened the door and two official-looking men were standing there in suits.

"Miss Golden?" One asked.

"Yes?" She said.

"Come with us." He said and they both turned and walked away. She hurried to lock her door and follow them.

HBHBHBHBHB

"I was glancing through some files and I found the perfect candidate!" Dr. Krauss said as he entered Abe's room, where everyone was gathered once again. He had a file in his hand.

"Who is she?" Abe asked.

"Her name is Lillian Golden. She fits the requirements we have already given. Plus, her father is a lawyer, which means she might know how to negotiate from him. And her mother is a teacher to special education kids, so she can handle people who need a bit more understanding. She is also an editor for fantasy and science fiction novels so she likes this kind of stuff and deals with all kinds of it daily." He motioned to the BPRD around them. "She also knows English, Spanish, and some Gaelic, which is loosely based off of the elven language."

"She seems like a good candidate." Abe observed.

"When can we meet her?" Hellboy asked.

"I have sent out agents to gather her today. We can see how she handles the BPRD and if she is good enough for you, my highness." Dr. Krauss said to Prince Nuada. “Then if today goes well, our search may be over. If not, we are already narrowing it down to the last few and should have the finalists soon.”

"No human will ever be good enough for me. The filthy, selfish creatures." He huffed and turned his head away from Dr. Krauss.

"Your highness," Dr. Krauss replied, "You must give her a chance. You know you must pick a human bride regardless."

Nuala looked at her brother.

“Brother, you must. Please allow your heart to open a little just to be formal to her.”

Nuada scoffed and walked out. He seemed to always leave in the middle of these talks. Nuala turned to Dr. Krauss.

“I will do what I can to talk him into a more sensible mood. Perhaps more warning before meeting candidates will make sure he is in a proper mood.” Then she turned and left.

HBHBHBHBHB

"Brother! You must give the human one chance!" Nuala shouted after Nuada.

"Why? They are killing us!" He yelled. He stopped and turned to her.

"Just one chance. To please them. It will make everyone happy if you just give her one chance. If you do not, we will go to war and neither side wants to." She persuaded. She caught up to where he stood.

“You know I have no issue going to war with the humans, Nuala.”

“With no Golden Army and the fae world vastly undertrained after thousands of years in hiding? You would go to war?” She rebutted.

"Very well." He turned away from her. "One chance. That is all she gets!"

Then an alarm rang. Nuada sighed and went to meet with Abe, Hellboy, and Dr. Krauss to deal with whatever threat there was now.

HBHBHBHBHB

"Hold on." One of the agents stopped and listened to his earpiece. Lily stopped behind him. "The prince is away on a mission right now. We'll take her to Abraham Sapien's room where she'll meet with the princess and Liz Sherman."

The other nodded and Lily was beginning to put the pieces together. Prince. Princess. Mission. Abraham Sapien. They were taking her to the BPRD!

"Whoa, hold on now! You mean I'm the future queen? Me? Out of every other girl in the ENTIRE world? ME?" She said. They looked back at her.

"Not yet, we found your file and thought you were an excellent candidate. So we'll take you to meet the prince and see where it goes from there." The agent responded. They started walking again.

"Whoa." She breathed.

HBHBHBHBHB

Crystal Achmen was busy hurrying around to get ready for her job as a waitress, a temporary job for money as she waited for her big break as an actress, when she got an email. She figured she had enough time to check it and quickly opened the email while tying on her apron. The email was from the BPRD and talked about how her and 2 other girls had been chosen as finalists for Prince Nuada’s queen.

She was shocked at this news because she had only stayed in it this long because she didn't feel like taking herself off the list. And now she was in the top three. Was she number 1? Or 2? Or in last place at number 3? She read the rest of the email to find that she would be meeting the prince tomorrow and BPRD agents were coming to get her at her apartment at 8 am sharp.

She sat down as she absorbed this news. Then looked at her watch and hurried out the door, only remembering to grab her purse at the last second.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily walked into BPRD headquarters behind the two men and was shocked when the floor started to move down. When the floor below became visible, she saw a balding man standing there waiting for her. Lily prayed that he was not the prince or she would remove herself from this contest immediately. The lift they were on stopped when it was level with the floor below and the balding man stepped forward.

"Hello Miss Golden. I am Thomas Manning. I am the director of the BPRD. If you'll follow me I'll show you where you'll be meeting Prince Nuada." He smiled, turning and walking away.

Lily followed him, giving strange looks to creatures she saw as she passed. One had several heads and one eye and another had several eyes and one head. Another coughed fire rapidly while being carried down the hallway. She flinched away from it.

"Will they hurt us?" Lily asked.

"Those ones will. But that's why they're being locked away!" Manning comforted her. He patted her on the shoulder. Lily wasn’t reassured.

They reached two great gold doors and he pushed them open. Inside was a giant room with book-filled shelves lining the wall with tables to read on and chairs to the left and a big empty water-filled tank to the right. In front of them on the far wall was a fireplace. There were two women inside the room. One of them was sitting in one of the chairs reading a book and had pale skin and platinum blonde hair with big eyes and wore an intricate blue dress, most likely the princess, and the other was sitting next to the first one and had short black hair and looked a decent way into a pregnancy, probably this Liz she overheard the two men that had escorted her over talking about.

"This is Abraham Sapien's room. I'd much rather you meet the prince in a wide open space with witnesses than his own room. He doesn't like humans." Manning added. He walked into the room. "Watch your step now, there's steps here-"

He was too late and Lily fell face first onto the floor.

"Oh Miss Golden!" The princess exclaimed, putting her book down and coming to help.

"It's a good thing your brother wasn't here to see this." Liz told the princess. "Or else he might disqualify her for not being princessy enough!" She laughed at this.

"Are you alright?" Manning asked Lily, helping her to her feet.

"I'm fine." Lily told him. She brushed off her clothes.

"Right then." Manning looked around nervously. "I'll leave you to talk before the guys get back. Really wow him." He pointed at Lily. With that, he left and closed the doors behind him.

“He left in quite a hurry…” Lily said.

Lily stood there in an awkward silence before the princess offered her the seat to the right of where she had been sitting. Liz was at the princess's left.

"I am Princess Nuala of Bethmoora. My brother and I have become symbols of the Unseen Realm these days though." The princess explained as the girls sat.

"And I'm Liz Sherman. I have the ability to control fire and am 4 months pregnant with Hellboy's children." Liz told her, patting her stomach.

"Good for you." Lily smiled at her. “I’m Lily Golden, but I have a feeling you already know that.”

"We were looking at your file and noticed how good a candidate you were, so we arranged for you to meet my brother, Prince Nuada, and see how he responded to you. He and the others are away on a mission at the moment. Liz is here because of her pregnancy and I am not much of a fighter." Nuala explained.

"How was I a good candidate for the queen?" Lily asked. “I still don’t quite understand.”

"It's your background. Your life and family history. Your parents and your job. The way you answered the questionnaire. It all combines to enough to be the future queen." Nuala explained.

"Enough talking. We have to get her ready to meet the prince." Liz crossed her arms on the table. She looked straight at Lily. “The prince does NOT want to marry a human. He would probably rather eat knives than do this right now.”

"My brother will look for the smallest chance to say no to you or any other human girl. This contest was not his idea and he will do anything to make sure he doesn’t have to go through with it. But it must be done to prevent war between our kinds." Nuala said. "I will quickly teach you different ways to impress him and not give him a reason to say no."

Lily nodded intently.

HBHBHBHBHB

Dr. Krauss, Hellboy, Abe, and Nuada reentered the BPRD and were on their way to Abe's room when Dr. Krauss was stopped. An agent quickly talked with him, handed him two files, and left.

"It seems that we’re finally finished with our search. Two other girls have made it, along with our Miss Golden. We have our top three!" Dr. Krauss waved the files. He turned to Nuada. "If you do not like any of these, then we will go down the list until you do find one."

Nuada rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. They continued their journey to Abe's room. Nuada was the first to open the large doors, he wanted to get this over with, and see the unfamiliar face talking with his sister and Liz. The woman had long dark hair and fair skin. He noticed that she had light brown eyes and seemed to not be able to stop smiling.

"Human!" He said. Her head snapped up and she stood from her seat.

"Yes, Prince Nuada." She said, bowing her head.

He was surprised at this gesture, but one glance from Nuala and he knew what was going on.

"You are this Lillian Golden?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." Lily said, standing up straight. She held her hands tightly in front of her.

"And why do you think you should be my queen?" He questioned, walking towards her down the few stairs.

"Well I'm not an idiot, for one, and I have just enough playfulness in me so I can be serious when the time calls for it, but also fun when it doesn’t. I have always liked solving arguments because I feel it's challenging like a chess match, so I can help with disputes that come up. I know two languages and am willing to learn more. And I'm not racist or prejudiced." She finished, looking pleased with herself.

"All humans are greedy and selfish. How do I know that you're not only in this contest for the riches?" Nuada sneered at her.

"Well I'm not greedy. I grew up in a place where you were taught to be grateful for everything you had. I've always wanted to be a princess my entire life, but I'll go right to being a queen, so I'm not in it for that." She explained, meeting his eyes.

Nuada was getting frustrated. Her answers were good. Nuala had trained her well. He was having a difficult time finding a reason to reject her. Unless . . .

"Your life will be in danger every minute of every day of every year for the rest of your life which, believe me, will be an eternity.” He stared hard at Lily. “Both humans and fae alike will hate the idea of our marriage. You will have to live in constant fear of being killed. Can you really live like that?" Nuada smirked. He was eager to see her try to get out of that one.  


Lily swallowed hard. Killed? She thought about quitting now, but she knew deep down inside that she had to see this through. She wanted to prove him wrong. But Nuada took one look at her face change and interrupted her from responding.

"I see that this is not agreeable to you. But that is one of the terms. It was nice meeting you." Nuada said with a mischievous smirk on his face. He motioned to the open doors.

Hellboy was about to yell at Nuada for his unfairness when Lily started talking.

"Now wait just a minute! I never said that I was quitting! Sure it's not what I had in mind when I agreed to this, but it has to be done by someone! I can take self-defense lessons or something to protect myself from harm! But I am NOT giving up!" Lily yelled at Nuada. Everyone seemed shocked at this outburst.

"You filthy human! How dare you-" Nuada took a step forward, but was interrupted by Dr. Krauss.

"Miss Golden, maybe it is time for you to go back home?" He asked her.

Lily suddenly remembered about Deedee still being with Mrs. Birns.

"Oh yes! It is!" She hurried out of Abe's room, following Dr. Krauss. She waved goodbye to everyone as she ran. Nuala and Liz waved back.

"Well she was a nuisance." Nuada muttered to himself.

"Brother!" Nuala's raised voice surprised everyone. "You must give her a chance! She fared very well. And I have read her and found her to be a good person." Nuala showed her palms, implying her ability.

"Yeah. She can handle you." Hellboy added. He laughed at Nuada’s scowl.

"And you must learn to give them all chances. You have two more to talk to." Abe added, motioning back to where Dr. Krauss had left with the files.

"Two more?" Liz asked.

"Yeah. Krauss found two other candidates. Don't know when the prince meets them though." Hellboy said.

"Now, brother, you must choose from those three or I will choose one for you!" Nuala said with an air of finality. Nuada huffed.

HBHBHBHBHB

Jeanette Carter was grabbing everything she needed for her dance lessons when she got an email on her phone. She quickly read it while putting her shoes on and found herself in the top three of the candidates for Prince Nuada's queen. She paused for a minute, realizing what this meant before jumping up and down for joy. Then she saw the time and hurriedly rushed out of her apartment, tripping on her untied shoelaces and almost forgetting to lock the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Crystal Achmen tried to stay calm as she entered the BPRD behind her two escorts. She had no idea what to expect. They led her down a hallway and to two big golden doors. The doors were open and she saw plenty of creatures in there. There was a red demon with sawed off horns that she recognized as Hellboy, a girl with short black hair, a fish like creature, a mist inside of what looked like a diver's suit, a pale skinned woman with scars on her face, and a man who looked like he could be her twin. There was also a balding man there who looked like he was briefing them on something.

"Now remember: we don't want to scare them away. It was hard enough to find these three." The balding man said. He turned around and saw Crystal. "Oh! Miss Achmen!"

HBHBHBHBHB

"So why do you want this 'big break'? I've never heard of anyone who actually wanted to break anything, much less wanted a big break." Princess Nuala asked Crystal. She had been the one questioning Crystal since Nuada refused to. His questioning of Lily had been more of a yelling, and Manning had just warned them not to offend the candidates. So he sat a little ways away with his arms crossed.

Crystal laughed at the princess's lack of knowledge of human terms. "No, you see a 'big break' means becoming famous by doing some type of job good. I want to be an actress." She explained.

"That will be very helpful with the public. They will always assume that you are happy in your position as queen, even when you are not." Abe pointed out beside Nuala. She smiled at him.

"You want to be famous." Nuada stated. It was the first words he had spoken to Crystal. He didn’t look at her. "No doubt that is the humans' greediness talking. Wanting more and more."

"It's not." Crystal was quick to point out. "I love acting. I just want to be able to live off of it! I live in a tiny apartment now and I’d like to have more than two rooms at some point."

"Let me guess; you want to move out and move into a much bigger house and have more expensive things, all the time not caring who or what you destroy to get what you want?" Nuada's voice increased as he spoke. He looked at her now. "You are no different from the others. What makes her stand out?"

"I'm able to deal with unreasonable people like you!" Crystal retorted. "My brother was born with autism and I have learned to be helpful and reasonable when he is not. I AM different."

There was an awkward silence after her outburst.

"Well I suppose that will be all today. We will contact you when you are needed again." Dr. Krauss told Crystal.

She nodded and left, sending a last angry glance towards Nuada.

"What did you think of her, brother?" Nuala asked Nuada.

"She was just like all of the other humans in this world." He said before walking away.

Nuala sighed. She had liked her.

“He needs to be able to have actual conversations with these women. We cannot keep having these meetings being only thirty minutes at most.” Dr. Krauss said. “Not to mention he will have to marry one of them.”

“I know. And my brother knows he must marry one of them, but his hatred for humans is too great. He cannot even have a civil conversation with them. I’ve talked to him many times about it.” Abe put his hand over Nuala’s and she smiled at him.

“I know you are trying your best. It’s just an extraordinary task you have.” Abe said.

“Perhaps you should talk to these girls more, princess. We can have them have limited contact with the prince until he calms down and you can do your own screening with your knowledge of the Unseen Realm and your brother to pick the best queen.” Dr. Krauss pointed out.

“That seems like a good idea. We aren’t getting very far with what we’ve been doing so far.” Nuala agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeanette nervously entered the BPRD behind two agents. She hadn't had time to change out of her dance clothes and was still wearing them as she was led to two huge golden doors. The doors were pushed open and she saw all of the creatures inside. One stood out as a princely type with his confident and commanding nature. He was pale skinned and had scars over his face. He had light hair that ended in blonde.

"You must be Jeanette. Why are you wearing such ridiculous clothing?" The assumed prince asked.

"Forgive my brother. He does not like doing this. I am Princess Nuala and it is an honor to meet you." Someone who looked like his twin said. She hurried forward and took Jeanette’s hand. She led her to a table where they sat down.

"Well you know my name. What else do you know?" Jeanette asked, looking around at everyone.

"That you are an animal-loving dance instructor." A blue fish-like creature said by one of the bookshelves.

"Yeah. I didn't have time to change, so that's why I'm dressed like this." Jeanette told them, motioning to her outfit.

"Flexibility is good for learning how to fight and defend one's self. Which you may have to do if you become queen." The creature said.

"Oh, I won't mind that." Jeanette said.

"Your life in constant peril? You do not mind?" Nuada asked from across the room, already antagonizing her.

"Not really. I'll have people protecting me all of the time, won't I?" Jeanette asked. She looked over at Abe and Nuala.

"Elven guards. Some of who will not like our marriage, like myself, and will try to kill you whenever they have the chance." Nuada told her. He took a slow step forward, arms behind his back.

Jeanette paused. "But that's treason, right?"

"Only if they get caught." Nuada smiled evilly.

Jeanette's eyes widen.

“Brother! Perhaps you should go back to your room and I’ll continue talking to Miss Carter. I think you’ve spoken enough.” Nuala gave her brother a pointed stare. He huffed.

“Very well. I did not want to be here anyway.” He said and left, not even glancing at Jeanette.

“Is he always like that?” She asked.

“Only towards humans. Don’t worry, he knows he has to marry some human. He’s just not happy about it at the moment.” Nuala reassured her. She put a hand on her shoulder.

“Will he ever be?” Jeanette asked.

Nuala sighed and looked at her lap. That told Jeanette enough.

HBHBHBHBHB

"Who will you choose, brother?" Nuala asked.

They were all in one of the conference rooms, standing around a table with the three girls’ pictures on it. Nuada stood at the head of the table, arms crossed. Nuala stood next to him.

"She had a nice ass." Hellboy said and pointed to the picture of Lily. Liz smacked him.

"And she's flexible and you know what that means." Hellboy said about Jeanette, nudging Nuada. Liz smacked him again.

“Red!”

"They both play tennis." Abe said suddenly, intrigued. He was looking at the three girls' files. Everyone looked at him. "Jeanette and Lily. How odd. All three of them also attended the same high school."

"The public won't like that. The top three all from the same area? They'll think it was on purpose." Manning said. He popped an antacid. The stress of picking a queen plus Nuada’s attitude about the whole thing had him popping them like tic tacs.

"We will just tell them that it was not. It was completely random." Dr. Krauss said.

“You know that won’t work-” Manning began.

"Let's just vote on the girls." Hellboy interrupted. "Who wants Nice Ass?" Liz slapped him as he raised his hand. He put it down, but raised his other hand behind Liz’s back.

"Do you know who you will choose, brother?" Nuala turned to Nuada.

He stared at the pictures, "No."

"We can have them all come in at the same time and compare them. Pros and cons." Abe suggested. “Only one meeting is a bit too early to decide. Especially when most of them ended in yelling.”

"Brilliant plan Agent Sapien! We can have them come tomorrow!" Dr. Krauss said. “We’ll make this meeting longer so that we can see more of their personalities.”

"Tomorrow? That sounds kinda soon. Can't we push it back?" Manning suggested.

"Why? What do you have planned?" Hellboy raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just a . . . just a press conference on the status of the contest." Manning said the last part low.

"What?!" Both Nuada and Nuala yelled. Manning winced.

"You cannot tell those humans royal Elven business!" Nuada shouted.

"All of the fae will be angry that they were not also told!" Nuala said.

"It's already been scheduled." Manning said. He popped another antacid.

"Well cancel it!" Almost everyone yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily was sitting on her living room couch, eating sunflower seeds with Deedee next to her, with the TV news on. She ate a few seeds, then would toss a few to Deedee, who ate them happily.

"Our top story tonight: the search for the Unseen Realm's queen is coming to a close. Three lucky girls have been chosen and one of them will be chosen within the week." The news reporter said.

Lily coughed on a sunflower seed at the words “within the week”. That was a lot sooner than she expected. Deedee pecked her lightly for another seed.

HBHBHBHBHB

"I heard that the girls all grew up in the same town, near BPRD headquarters. Are they being biased or cheap? Do they not want to spend the money needed to get these girls over here? Or do they just think Jersey girls are better?" The news anchor said.

Crystal sat on her couch, chewing her nails as she listened to their ranting. The script she was supposed to be learning lay forgotten next to her.

HBHBHBHBHB

"How do we even know this marriage is going to work? I've researched this type of thing and they did it all the time in Anglo-Saxon time. It was called 'peaceweaving' and almost never worked. The side that had lost always started a fight at the wedding and the bride was forgotten about." The talk show host said.

"Well the thing is, the Unseen Realm is the side that lost and they're the ones that don't want war. They didn't fight us at all for centuries, why would they do it at the wedding THEY wanted so that they could prove they won't attack us? If anything, it would be us that starts the fight." His guest said.

“Unless this whole wedding thing is just a ruse to start a war when our defenses are down.”

Jeanette sat on her couch watching this show as she clung onto her pillow.

HBHBHBHBHB

"Those filthy humans! How dare they say such things!" Nuada said as he paced Hellboy and Liz's room. They were all in there watching the different news shows about the search.

"I wonder if one of those girls are watching this right now." Abe pondered.

"Probably." Hellboy said, drinking from his can of beer.

"I cannot believe that this still got out there. I thought Manning cancelled the conference." Dr. Krauss said.

"Or so he says." Hellboy added.

"It is the human's greed that caused this to get out. The filthy creatures." Nuada ranted. "They cannot keep their noses out of anything. They must know everything!"

Everyone ignored Nuada's ranting and frantic pacing and turned back to the TV’s. They were used to this by now.


	8. Chapter 8

The blonde-haired hazel-eyed 22-year-old woman continued running down the path in the park. Her blonde curls bounced up and down in time with her body and she paced her breathing as she ran. She had been running this same path for maybe half an hour. She looked ahead and noticed her tired friend resting on a bench, her head bent and her dark red hair covering her face. The woman smiled to herself as she looked at her friend's exhausted state. She looked behind her to see her two other friends much farther back, but still running. The woman finally caught up to her tired friend and stopped in front of her.

"Come on, Maggie! You can do it!" The woman cheered her friend on. Sweat glistened off her forehead and she smiled down at her friend.

"No way! I don't know how you guys do it, Crystal, but I've never been good at sports and running!" Maggie told her, waving her away. She was equally sweaty, but much more tired.

"But you said yourself that you need to get in shape!" Crystal protested. “So come on!”

"But this is too much! Even Lily and Jeanette can't keep up with you! You’re way too good at running!" Maggie complained. She gestured towards their approaching friends. “I’ll do something else.”

"We'll go get ice cream afterwards! Come on! Let's not let them catch up!" Crystal said. She started jogging in place to try to get Maggie fired up.

"No way." Maggie said with finality. She slumped against the bench. Crystal stopped jogging and sighed.

Their long dark-brown-haired brown-eyed 23-year-old friend finally caught up with them, out of breath.

"Are we stopping? Oh thank God!" She said as she laid on her back on the sidewalk path.

"Where's Jeanette, Lily? Wasn't she with you?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, but she got tired and slowed down." Lily said. Her eyes were closed as she caught her breath.

"Isn't Crystal going a little crazy with this whole workout thing?" Maggie asked Lily.

"Yes!" Lily said, opening her eyes. "I think we should just play tennis."

"No way! I'm the only one that doesn't know how to play! You even taught Maggie!" Crystal motioned to their sitting friend.

The final woman of their group of high school friends caught up. Her short black hair stuck to her neck with sweat and her brown eyes were tired. She was 22 years old also.

"I'm done!" She breathed and fell down on top of Lily.

"Get off Jeanette! Your sweat is adding to mine and you're heavy!" Lily said and pushed her off.

"You and Crystal are skinnier than Maggie and me! You didn't have that much of a workout!" Jeanette complained from the ground next to Lily.

"Not by that much! And do you know how out of shape I am?" Lily sat up.

"We should play tennis." Jeanette stated, pointing her finger in the air.

"Yes! I was just saying that!" Lily agreed.

"Fine." Crystal sighed. "We can play on the park's courts. But only if you guys have your tennis stuff with you now!"

"Of course we do!" Lily and Jeanette both shot up and ran to their cars to get their equipment.

"Running they can't do, but tennis? They always have energy for that." Crystal said, watching them run. Maggie laughed and they headed to the tennis courts.

HBHBHBHBHB

Lily and Maggie were playing against Crystal and Jeanette. Lily and Jeanette were in the back while Maggie and Crystal were at the net. The score was 6-6 and they were in a tiebreaker. They both had 9 points and the team that got the next point would win. Jeanette served the ball in low and fast and Lily ran and returned it back to her. Jeanette watched it bounce in at the corner of the court and lobbed it over Maggie's head and near the alley by her. Lily ran to get it and managed to hit the ball after it bounced in before she stumbled. She rolled once on the ground and then laid there face down. The ball she hit bounced in but went right past Jeanette and Crystal as they rushed over to the net to get a closer look at their friend.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" They both asked.

Maggie jogged next to Lily to check on her. She hadn't moved since she fell. There was a few moments of stunned silence then Lily started laughing. She lifted her head, got up, with Maggie's help, and dusted herself off. She was bursting out laughing now.

"Was that in?" She said between giggles.

"Yeah. I think so. Why . . . ?" Crystal trailed off.

Realization dawned on Jeanette's face. "You little cheater! You fell on purpose!"

"Yup." Lily said and her and Maggie high-fived.

"That's not fair! You can't fake injuries!" Jeanette said, waving her racket around.

"I can do whatever I want as long as I hit the ball in." Lily said. Her giggles were slowing down.

"No fair!" Jeanette threw her racket down.

"Guess you guys are buying us ice cream." Maggie said, referring to a previously made bet.

Lily and Maggie burst into laughter again.

HBHBHBHBHB

"You still did pretty good for your first time." Lily told Crystal as she licked her chocolate ice cream cone.

"Thanks. You still cheated though." Crystal said back, licking at her own.

"You guys need to let that go. It's ice cream, not a flat screen TV!" Lily said. She licked at some ice cream that was running down the cone.

They were all currently sitting at a table outside of a nearby ice cream parlor. After Crystal and Jeanette paid for Lily and Maggie's ice cream, they had gotten their own and were all now sitting and eating.

"We need to get together like this more often." Maggie pointed out. "We never see each other."

"Yeah. Still friends since high school. Wow." Jeanette said.

As they ate, three of the four girls were thinking about the meeting they had with a certain prince tomorrow and were wondering if they would win the queen-choosing contest. Not knowing that the others would be there as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Lily quickly ran around her apartment, trying to look pretty for her meeting with the prince, while at the same time trying not to use anything that wasn't natural so he couldn’t say anything about it. She put on a light pink lipstick, flattering but not too unnatural of a color, and checked her hair once more. Agents were waiting outside of her apartment building in a limousine. She was finally ready to go and was in the process of feeding Deedee, when she heard her door open.

"There's a freakin' limousine outside your building!" She heard a familiar voice say.

"Rocco! Get out of here!" She rushed into her living room, where Rocco had seated himself on her couch immediately.

"What?" He looked up at her, surprised. "Are you on your period?"

"No! I have somewhere very important to be and I cannot have sex with you right now!"

"I thought our agreement was you stay here and I come here for sex instead of turning to hookers and cocaine." Rocco raised an eyebrow at her.

"I am staying here. In this area. But I have somewhere super important to be!" She rushed to grab her keys and get out the door.

"Come on, Lily." He said and he grabbed her arm. She tried not to look at his muscular body. His Olympic swimmer muscular body.

"No! I REALLY have to go! The fate of the world depends on it!" She yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"What are you smoking?" He asked.

"Nothing!" She paused, trying to think of a way to explain it. "Just stay here and I should be back soon! If I'm not back in two hours, call me." She hated to put a time limit on her meeting with Prince Nuada, but if the last meeting was any indication, this one wouldn’t be that long.

"Alright." He agreed. He smirked. "And then we have sex."

"Yes. I promise." She rolled her eyes and walked out her door and towards the waiting limousine.

Rocco smiled and sat back down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

HBHBHBHBHB

Crystal was checking herself one last time in her mirror before she headed out into the limousine outside when someone knocked at her apartment door. She was confused as she went to answer it. The agents were supposed to be waiting for her. Was she taking too long? She opened the door and found her angry landlord.

"Your rent is late. Again." He stated, hands on his hips.

"I'm so sorry! My job-" She started to explain.

" 'As a waitress doesn't pay enough and I need more time.' I've heard it before, Miss Achmen. I've given you too many extensions. I need that money NOW." He explained.

"Please Mister . . . " She struggled to remember his name.

"Call me Matthew." He said.

"Matthew, my actress career is taking longer than expected. Just give me a week."

"Three days."

"Five days."

"Deal. Five days, Miss Achmen." He said before walking away.

Crystal sighed in relief. She checked the time and rushed to her meeting with the elven prince.

HBHBHBHBHB

Jeanette was saying goodbye to her beginner's class at the dance studio when she noticed the time. She quickly went into her office to change into normal clothes. When she came back out she noticed a little girl in dance clothes with her face pressed against the glass, peering in.

"Rebecca, what are you doing here? You don't have class today, remember?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Why not, Miss Carter?" Rebecca asked in her sweet little voice.

"Because I have a meeting with a very important person." She explained.

"Is he your _boyfriend_?"

"Not yet." Jeanette explained. She locked the door to the dance studio. "Where is your dad?"

"He's trying to buy you flowers, but none of the stores are open." Rebecca said innocently.

Jeanette blushed at this. It was no secret Harold Senco liked her, but she couldn't have him trying a relationship with her when she was almost promised to the prince.

"Well let's go find him and get you back home." Jeanette said and she double checked that the studio door was locked. She took Rebecca's hand and walked down the street with her.

They had walked half a block when they found Harold running towards them.

"Hello Miss Carter." He put his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hello Mr. Senco. You know Rebecca doesn't have class today? It's been rescheduled for tomorrow." Jeanette politely explained, nodding to his daughter.

"Oh." He seemed disappointed. "Sorry, I must have gotten the days mixed up. Well, would you want to go out to dinner then, now that there’s some free time?”

“Mr. Senco-”

"Please, call me Harold."

"Well, Harold, I’m sorry, but I can’t. I have somewhere I need to be. See you two tomorrow." She let go of Rebecca’s hand and politely excused herself. Rebecca waved goodbye to her.

Jeanette shook her head as she heard Rebecca ask her father if Jeanette was going to be her new mommy. She smiled to herself as she got into the limousine in front of the dance studio.


	10. Chapter 10

Nuala, Abe, Liz, Hellboy, and Dr. Krauss watched Nuada pace the length of Abe's room. His hands were behind his back and his hair whipped around as he turned each time. He would never admit it, but he was slightly nervous about this meeting. He had to choose the woman he would be spending the rest of his life with tonight after only having two meetings with her. It didn't matter at the moment that she would be human, this was still a big deal. She would bear him heirs that he would see grow up and have lives of their own. If he didn't choose right, he might very well be in Hell for the rest of his very long life. Though since they were human, he figured that his chances of having a horrible marriage were very high. He had to question them and smoke out anything that would make them bad candidates and anything that would make him want to kill them after a few centuries. After tonight, a date would be set for the wedding and the truce between the humans and fae would be official.

Manning opened both of the doors, wiping at the sweat on his forehead. "They're arriving. They'll come in one at a time and you can have them stand or sit wherever you like."

Then he left and Nuada paused in his pacing. It was time.

Crystal arrived first and nervously bowed to Nuada and Nuala.

"Hello Miss Achmen." Nuala said with a smile.

Crystal stood there and played with the hem of her shirt nervously, waiting for the others to show up. It was Jeanette that showed up next, her eyes widened as she saw Crystal.

"Crystal?" She said, forgetting formalities with the royal siblings first.

Crystal turned her head and saw one of her best friends. She stopped fidgeting with her shirt.

"Jeanette? What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing! I'm in this contest too!"

"Oh my God! No way! Why didn’t you say anything when I saw you yesterday?!" 

Nuada grimaced at their conversation. They had always known that there was a chance the three candidates would know each other, but he never knew how annoying they would be talking to each other. Everyone else smiled slightly at the friends.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were in it though?!” Jeanette asked.

Then Lily entered the room, also shocked to see them.

"I thought I heard you guys!" Lily said.

"No way! You too?!" Jeanette said.

The three friends hugged and they talked for another minute before Nuada shut them up.

"That is enough!" His voice boomed around the room.

All three girls went silent.

"It is unfortunate that you three are friends, but there is nothing to be done about it now. You will have to go against your friends for the right to the title of queen." He said, walking around the three girls.

"I don't see what Lily's doing here though. You're with Rocco, aren't you?" Crystal asked.

"No. I am not in a relationship with him." Lily said curtly.

"They're friends with benefits." Jeanette said with a wink. Her and Crystal laughed.

"What is friends with benefits?" Abe asked innocently.

They burst into a fit of giggles as Liz whispered the meaning into his ear.

"Oh. Oh my." Abe said, now blushing. Nuala looked over at him confused, but he waved her away.

"Abraham." Nuada called and turned to face him. "Explain to me this friends with benefits."

Abe blushed as he struggled to explain it.

“Well you see, your highness, he is not courting her but-”

"It means we have sex, but we're not in a relationship." Lily interrupted. She crossed her arms in front of her. "I don't love him."

Nuada stared at her for an uncomfortably long time before he addressed her. "If you wish to be my bride, that has to stop."

"It will." Lily held his gaze. "It’ll be easy. I don’t care about him."

Nuada continued to stare at her until she spoke again.

"What about Carl, Crystal? Isn't he still trying to get you back?" Lily turned to her friend.

"Yes he is. But I'll never take him back. I've moved past him." Crystal shook her head. "What about you, Jeanette? You said Harold was still chasing after you."

"Yes he is. But I don't want him at the moment." She kept an eye on the prince as she said this. He held her gaze then cleared his throat.

"Now then, to make this interesting, I want each of you to give me a reason why the other two should not be queen." Nuada addressed them.

They all stood there in silence. None of them wanted to make the first remark.

"Very well then." Nuada said, a smirk growing on his face. He went to a table and picked up one of the three files there. He started reading. "Lillian Golden. You don't seem to care that much about other's feelings. That isn't a good quality for a queen."

Lily bit her lip as he insulted her.

"Crystal Achmen," Nuada picked up the next file and read, "You look too much like an Elf and people will question your heritage."

Crystal furrowed her brows.

"Jeanette Carter," He picked up the last file. "Your body structure is not one befitting a queen."

Jeanette looked hurt at his statement. She crossed her arms in front of her body.

"It now only matters whose flaws are the most tolerable. She will be the next queen." Nuada finished.

Suddenly, all the girls started shouting above each other.

"Crystal's still in love with Carl! We all know it! It's only a matter of time before she runs back to him!"

"Lily's addicted to having sex with Rocco! She can't stop and she probably won't! Not even after the marriage!"

"Jeanette's going to be with Harold! We all know it! He's in love with her and she likes him back! She just doesn’t want to admit it!"

Nuada smiled evilly as they continued to insult one another.

"Stop!" Crystal shouted. The other two shut up. "We're friends! We shouldn't be doing this over a boy!" She pointed to the prince.

"Boy?" Nuada sneered. Nuala chuckled.

"We're supposed to be in each other's weddings! We can't do that if we sell each other out! We'll hate each other!" Crystal continued. Lily and Jeanette nodded their heads in agreement.

Nuada huffed as his plan started to fail. Then he raised an eyebrow and smirked. In the next second, his hand was around Crystal's throat and she was dangling above the ground. Crystal grabbed at the hand on her throat, but Nuada held fast.

"Hey!" Hellboy and Dr. Krauss both objected. They stepped forward.

"Stop!" Jeanette shouted. She tried to pry his grip free from her friend’s throat.

"Foolish human!" Nuada said and backhanded her. She fell to the floor.

"Stop it!" Lily yelled and ran forward. Crystal was turning purple.

Lily then took her long nails and clawed them across his arm, drawing blood. Nuada let go immediately and clenched his arm around the new wounds. Nuala looked down at her arm and grabbed it as the blood started to seep through her sleeve.

"Your highness!" Abe said and went to help Nuala.

"You pathetic human! Look what you've done!" Nuada yelled at Lily, showing her his arm and gesturing to Nuala.

"This human just saved her friend's life. If you hadn't started choking her, you and your sister wouldn't have gotten hurt." Lily said matter-of-factly. She was kneeling next to Crystal on the floor. Crystal was holding her throat and coughing.

Nuada glared at her before running to also help Nuala. Lily smirked and helped Crystal up. Her coughs were already becoming less frequent. Jeanette also got up, gingerly touching her cheek. There was a red mark on it where the prince had hit her.

"You don't deserve a human queen," Lily said to Nuada, "if all you're going to do is hurt her. Look what you've done to my friends and you've only met them what? Twice? You need to stop this if you ever hope for peace with the humans."

Crystal and Jeanette nodded in agreement with their friend.

"We should leave before he tries to kill us again." Crystal said hoarsely and started walking out of Abe's room. The other two followed her.

"But what about the contest?" Dr. Krauss said.

"If he still wants to choose one of us, he can. But he won't be hurting us this easily again." Jeanette said, rubbing her cheek.

Then all three of them left the room and the BPRD together. The room was quiet as the royal twins’ wounds were attended to.

HBHBHBHBHB

"Finally!" Rocco said as Lily walked back into her apartment. He noticed the blood on her nails. "Whoa! Who'd you kill?"

Lily looked at her nails before answering him. "An asshole. And he's still alive."

She walked into her bathroom to wash her hands.

“Are you good?”

“I’m fine.” Lily said sternly.

He stood in front of the open bathroom door as she washed her hands and the second she was done, he kissed her lustfully.

HBHBHBHBHB

"Will you be choosing from the three?" Dr. Krauss asked Nuada. They were all in a conference room now. Both royal siblings had been attended to and had their arms bandaged. Abe held Nuala’s hand gently.

"Yes. They are strong. They can deal with the hard times that will be ahead of them as my queen." Nuada answered, he looked down at his arm. The bleeding had only stopped a few minutes ago, but the pain was still there.

"That is why you attacked them." Nuala stated. "You wanted to see if they could protect people close to them no matter the opponent."

“And see if they were able to protect themselves.” He added. He looked at his sister.

"So then you let that one girl kick your ass?" Hellboy asked. Nuada's glare told him everything. "Ha! She did that all by herself?"

Nuada looked at the bandages around his arm again. "She was possibly the strongest." He paused, thinking. "But I cannot choose. I do not know that much about them. I have had only two meetings with them and if I choose wrong, I will have to live with my choice forever."

"But you must!" Dr. Krauss pounded his fist on the table.

"Do not worry, brother. I have read the books Lillian edits, read the plays Crystal auditions for, and seen dances created by Jeanette. All so I can figure out the inner workings of their minds and see which one will be best for you. I believe I have your queen." Nuala said, smiling at her brother. Nuada tilted his head.

"Well, who is it?" Hellboy said as the room lapsed into silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Prince Nuada and Princess Nuala sat in a conference room in the BPRD with the world's ambassadors. Men and women of all races sat waiting for the royal twins to speak.

"Have you chosen a queen yet, your highness?" America's ambassador asked.

"Yes. I have." Nuada stood up, hands behind his back. His head held high.

"When will you announce her?" Ireland's ambassador asked.

"Soon. Now, can we please get back to the reason we have come here for this meeting?" Nuada motioned around the table.

"But we have already agreed to give you back the portion of Ireland that was once Bethmoora." England's ambassador said.

"That small piece of land is not big enough for all of the fae." Nuada told them.

"You said yourself that your population is only a small fraction of what it once was. That land should be more than enough." Ireland's ambassador said.

"Then you have misinterpreted what I meant. The fae population was vast and surrounded the world before the humans came. Compared to that number, our population now is a small fraction. We require more land than just that small piece. We require at least a  _ fourth _ of Ireland." Nuada told them.

The room roared with the protests of the ambassadors instantly.

"You can't just take all of that!"

"Ireland would be greatly reduced!"

"What about all the people living there?"

"Silence!" Nuada slammed his fist on the table.

The room went deadly quiet.

"Do NOT talk about where all of the Irish people will go when I am asking for nothing more than a small FRACTION of what the humans did to the fae! We surrounded the globe, then you came and took it all, forcing us underground! And yet you complain when we want just a tiny part of it back? Humans have not changed in the thousands of years since they first arrived!" Nuada turned to leave, but Nuala's hand on his arm stopped him. She stood up and addressed the ambassadors.

"My brother speaks the truth. We are not asking for much. Just a small portion of land for the fae while you have the rest of the Earth. Please give us the land we need to survive, or a deadly war might break out and none of us want that." She spoke softly. Her last words held weight no one in that room wanted to think about.

There was a pause before Ireland's ambassador stood up.

"Very well. We will give you the land you require."

HBHBHBHBHB

Lily woke up naked lying on her stomach, her arm reaching out in front of her. Rocco was practically lying on top of her with his right hand extended as if his hand was reaching for hers. He was also naked and something on Rocco was poking her in the lower back. The phone ringing is what had woken her up.

"Rocco get OFF!" She shoved him off of her and he rolled the other way, not waking up at all.

Then she grabbed the phone and answered it, half-awake.

"Hello?"

"Miss Golden?" An unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Speaking."

"Congratulations, Miss Golden. Prince Nuada has chosen you to be his queen."

Lily froze, barely breathing as she heard the news. She dropped the phone and could hear the person calling for her because of the lack of response. Rocco chose this time to wake up.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked, sitting up next to her.

"I don't know." She replied. Her lungs remembered how to work.

Lily grabbed the phone, with the person on the other end still calling for her, and put it next to her ear.

"Thank you. I have to go now." She said still dazed and hung up the phone.

"Well since we're up . . . " Rocco said as his hand crept up her chest.

"No!" She slapped his hand away. "I can't! Not anymore! Get out!"

"What the hell has gotten into you lately?" Rocco said. “You’ve been acting weird since last night.”

"I can't have sex with you anymore! I'm sorry! I'm engaged!" Lily blurted out, standing up and facing him. She covered her mouth after her last sentence. It felt so weird to say it out loud. But she  _ was _ engaged. To Prince Nuada of the Unseen Realm.

"What?!" Rocco stood up on the other side of the bed. "Since when?"

"Since I picked up that phone this morning." She said, pointing to the phone.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I was in that whole queen-choosing contest for that Elven prince and I won! And they just called to tell me!" She explained. She wrung her hands in front of her.

Rocco stood there in shock. "Holy crap." He ran his hand through his hair.

Lily then rushed to her bathroom across the hall and threw up into the toilet. After a couple of minutes and after Lily had finished and cleaned up, Rocco came into the bathroom.

"So you're going to marry that bastard that tried to kill all of us? That indirectly has tried to kill you already?"

"Yes."

"Is that where that blood came from last night? Has he tried to kill you already?"

"No, he tried to kill Crystal. I stopped him."

"You can't marry him. You're going to get killed. Either by him or by some angry person who hates this marriage! Half the nation hates the idea of it! When they find out they'll try to kill you!" He motioned outside in a fury.

"Then don't tell anyone."

There was a few seconds of silence as Rocco paced the length of the bathroom floor. He sighed.

"If you do this, not only will your life be in danger, but I could turn to pot and hookers. I could die young. And it'll be all your fault." He said.

Tears formed in Lily's eyes. She stood up from where she’d been near the toilet.

"I have to do this." She whispered. "I can't back out when my world needs me most. I can't pass it on to someone else just because you want to keep fucking me."

There was another period of silence before Rocco spoke up again.

"I . . . enjoy these nights. It's all the fun of a relationship without being in one and worrying about you getting jealous or vice versa. Neither of us have been good in relationships and now you're getting married-"

"I'm good in relationships. I've had boyfriends. I love having someone there. It's you who's bad at relationships. You're freaking afraid of commitment!" Lily interrupted.

Before Rocco could even speak again, Lily continued.

"Now get out! This is over! Get dressed and get the hell out!"

"Fine!" Rocco yelled and went to get his clothes. Lily followed him into her room.

"I guess you'll never get this again!" He gestured to his naked body. "And everyone knows how much you love this!"

"Well you'll never get this again either!" Lily yelled back, gesturing to her own naked body.

Rocco hurriedly pulled on his clothes and stormed out of her apartment, not even saying good-bye and slamming the door behind him. Lily sat down where she stood and cried. That had gone worse than expected.


	12. Chapter 12

Lily felt sick to her stomach. She tried to convince herself that it was nerves from being chosen as Prince Nuada's queen or the shock from her fight with Rocco, anything to prove that it wasn't that unspeakable third thing. Yet she'd been sick for a couple of days now, and as she threw up for her second time that morning, she decided she had to find out.

Lily quickly dressed and walked over to the nearest convenience store. She nervously walked down each aisle until she found the one she was looking for. She searched the shelves for the item she needed. She took a deep breath, not believing she was actually doing this but she had to know, and grabbed the item off of the shelf. She would've loved to avoid the cashier's stare as they saw what she was buying and would’ve much rather walked out without paying and that encounter, but she figured that it wouldn't be good if the Unseen Realm's new queen was in jail for shoplifting. She walked up to the counter, put her item down, and began pulling out her money.

"Is this all?" A very bored teenage girl asked.

"Yeah." Lily said, not looking at her.

The item was rung up and paid for and Lily almost ran out of the store. On the way back to her apartment, she had the urge to talk to someone about her current situation. But she didn't know if she was allowed to tell anyone about her being the future queen and there was no way she was telling anyone at the BPRD.

She finally got to her apartment and was fumbling to get her keys in the door, when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned her head and almost groaned at seeing Mr. Peterson, her landlord, there.

"Miss Golden, your rent's due. Do you have the money?" He asked, slowly stepping closer to her.

"Yes, I do. I have my checkbook with me if you'd like it now." Lily answered. She took a step back.

"That'd be fine." He said.

Lily grabbed her checkbook out of her purse and scribbled his name and the amount. She tore the check out and handed it to him. 

"I'll be leaving soon, just to let you know. I've been offered a better paying job elsewhere." She watched his reaction.

"That's such a shame. I hate to see you go." He looked her up and down before walking away from her and back to his office.

Lily knew that his creepiness was just Mr. Peterson being a pervert, but in her current situation she almost freaked out. She opened her apartment door and went in, slamming the door behind her. She locked it then grabbed the item out of the convenience store bag. She walked over to the bathroom while opening the box. Time to find out if she was pregnant.

HBHBHBHBHB

"I will not love her." Nuada told Nuala. He was talking about Lily. He paced his sister’s room while she sat at her vanity. She watched him pace in her mirror.

"You do not have to. All you have to do is marry her and produce heirs to take over the throne." Nuala replied.

"She is a filthy human. She does not deserve to share my bed." Nuada said.

Hellboy walked into Nuala's room. Nuada stopped pacing.

"Is he still complaining? You need to stop, she's pretty hot." Hellboy motioned towards Lily’s file, open in front of Nuala.

"Is there something you want, demon?" Nuada asked, aggravated. He narrowed his eyes and folded his arms.

"Not me, Manning. He needs to talk to you about something concerning your wedding and Lily." Hellboy answered.

"Very well." Nuada said and walked out of the room, Nuala and Hellboy following close behind.

They all entered Manning's office with Manning standing there, nervous as usual.

"Prince Nuada, your Highness, a wedding date must be chosen for your marriage. We also need a guest list made and an area chosen for the ceremony." Manning told him. He shifted a few papers on his desk.

"Shouldn't Lillian be here?" Nuala asked.

"She wasn't at her apartment when we went to get her. She was probably out." Manning explained. “We’ll check in again soon.”

"Out. Or kidnapped and killed." Hellboy said. Everyone stared at him. "Or just kidnapped. Or just killed."

"The demon is right. How could you be so careless with someone as important to your kind as her?" Nuada stepped forward.

"Well . . . it's just . . ." Manning tried to explain. His hands gestured aimlessly.

"No matter. I will find her so she may deal with these wedding details." Nuada said.

"Now hold on right there!" Hellboy said as Nuada turned to leave. "There's no way you're going there alone. You could kill her for all we know. I'm coming with you."

"Do you think that's wise-?" Manning tried to protest, but they were already gone.

"At least he is showing some type of interest in her." Nuala observed.

"Yeah, but is it good interest?" Manning said. He wiped his forehead sweat with a handkerchief.

HBHBHBHBHB

Lily was waiting for the pregnancy test to be done (only about a minute left) when she heard sounds and footsteps in the living room of her apartment. She slowly opened the door of the bathroom to check and saw Prince Nuada standing there, spear in hand. She silently cursed at his timing and stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Why are you here? Trying to kill me so you don't have to go through with this wedding?" Lily said as she stepped into her living room.

"No. You were not here earlier when the BPRD came by and I wanted to make sure that you were not dead. It would be troublesome to find a new queen again." He stated.

"Aww. You do care." She said sarcastically.

There was a knock at her door and Nuada opened it to reveal Hellboy.

"How you climbed that wall, I'll never know." He said as he entered her apartment, out of breath. "Got any beers?" He opened her fridge.

"Were you worried about me too?" Lily asked Hellboy. She crossed her arms in front of her. God how she wanted them to just leave. If only they’d come a minute later...

He opened a bottle of beer he found in her fridge and took a swig of it.

"Yeah. But I also wanted to make sure His Highness here didn't kill you." He looked at the label on the beer. "Why do you have this in your fridge anyway?"

"For when Rocco comes over. I should get rid of it." Lily told him. She reached for the bottle in his hand.

"No way! This is good stuff!" Hellboy told her. He moved the bottle away from her grasp and pulled another one out of the fridge.

"As a matter of fact, where is Rocco?" Nuada asked and he stepped closer to Lily. He raised an eyebrow.

"Gone. Forever. The second I found out I won I kicked him out." She said, not intimidated by him.

Hellboy happened to look past Lily and saw the light from the bathroom coming from under the door.

"Your light's on." He said and went to go turn it off.

Lily's heart stopped. Time seemed to slow down as she extended an arm and at the same time shouted no at Hellboy. She moved to stop him, but she was too late and he saw the pregnancy test on the counter as he opened the door. His mouth formed a perfect O as everything clicked in his head. Nuada also looked inside the bathroom after their odd behavior. He did not understand.

"Whoa! You might be pregnant?" Hellboy said. Lily pushed past him and grabbed the test.

"What?" Nuada said forcefully.

"Maybe. I don't know. Me and Rocco have always used protection so I doubt it." She then glanced down at the test. She saw the two little lines that said she was pregnant. "Or not."

Nuada snatched the test away from her and looked at it. "What does this mean?" He showed it to her.

"It means I'm pregnant." She said slowly.

Nuada clenched the test so hard it snapped in half.

"It could be a false positive though. Sometimes the tests are wrong." Lily told him.

"Abe." Hellboy said. Lily and Nuada both turned to look at him. "He can look and see if you're pregnant. That's how Liz found out she was pregnant."

"Yes. Let's go to Abraham and see whether or not you are pregnant." Nuada said. He grabbed her arm and almost dragged her along.

HBHBHBHBHB

"She is not pregnant." Abe said as he lifted his hand from Lily's abdomen. "The test was most likely false."

The entire room breathed a sigh of relief, especially Manning. He wiped his forehead.

"Good. And not a word of this whole ordeal leaves this room, okay? I don't need the media up our ass about this." He said as he went to leave the room. He stopped before he got to the door and turned around. "And Miss Golden, I would advise that you live here at the BPRD before someone leaks to the public who won. It would be better for you to be safely guarded by the government when that riot starts up."

"Okay. I'll get my things from my apartment then." Lily told him and took a step towards the door.

"No, you stay here. I'll send agents for your things." He said and left.

The room was silent for a brief moment until Liz turned to Lily and broke the silence.

"So. What's your wedding going to be like? Elven or human? Or a little of both? Bet you never thought you’d have to think about that when you were little.” She laughed and absentmindedly rubbed her pregnant belly.

"Well, I don't know for sure. I have a rough sketch of an idea because I've had my wedding planned since I was a teenager, but it is Nuada's wedding too." Lily said, turning to Nuada. Everyone else's gazes followed. He looked at them with disinterest.

"I only ask that it be outside and take place near the new Bethmoora. Also, I will not wear anything human and neither will any of the fae. Other than that, I do not care. Nuala will help you with the guest list because I’ve been in exile for the last few thousand years and don’t know who’s still alive." He told her. He crossed his arms in front of her.

"Guess you have full range then.” Liz said.

“I guess so.” Lily stared at Nuada as he stared back at her.


	13. Chapter 13

Lily and Liz were currently trying to get all of the wedding details in order in Lily's room at the BPRD. Her room was plain, but she wouldn't be here long so it was okay with her. The sheets and pillows on her bed were white and all of her furniture was wooden. She had a dresser, vanity, full-length mirror, and bed. Liz was sitting cross-legged with pillows supporting her lower back near the head of Lily's bed and shifting through some papers in front of her. Her belly was getting bigger by the day. Lily was putting finishing touches on the sketch of her custom-made wedding dress (marrying a prince had its perks after all) while sitting cross-legged closer to the foot of her bed with papers surrounding her on all sides. Deedee was singing softly in her cage by the wall near the bed.

"August will be perfect for the wedding since it's already June and I'm definitely having a summer wedding. You'll be around 6 months pregnant then, so I don't have to worry about any sudden deliveries during or screaming kids setting anything on fire. And it'll be close enough so we can get this treaty over with and far away enough so we have enough time to plan this." Lily explained to Liz. She erased her hemline and redrew it.

Liz nodded and turned over the piece of paper she was looking at with one hand and holding her bulging stomach with the other.

"Is this guest list for your side done?" Liz asked.

"Almost. I have to reread it, but it should be almost done." Lily said. She fixed one of the sleeves.

Nuala came in holding a couple pieces of paper. Unlike the papers on Lily's bed, these were neat and organized.

"I have gotten the fae guest list and the list of important humans that Manning said must attend." Nuala explained as she handed the papers to Lily to look over.

"That's great. Did you ask Nuada how many groomsmen he would have?" Lily said as she read over the list. "Oh! Prince William and Kate are coming! Awesome. AND Prince Harry and Meghan Markle?? Look at us, getting everyone."

"Yes. Manning thought it would be good to invite all royal humans and leaders of nations to attend since this wedding was so important. And yes, I did ask him. He said he would have three: Hellboy, Abraham, and an old friend from before he went into exile." Nuala told her.

"Okay. Who's his best man?" Lily said, putting down the papers Nuala had given her.

Nuala looked slightly confused.

"You didn't ask him, did you?" Lily said. Before Nuala could respond she said, "That's okay. You've been busy. I'll just have my step-brother do it and then you can be my maid of honor. Here. I finished my wedding dress and my dress for the reception." She handed Nuala two papers.

Nuala scanned them before commenting.

"These are beautiful. Nuada will not be able to keep his hands off you by the end of the night." Nuala gave her a sly smile.

"And here's my guest list for my friends and family." Lily said. Liz passed the paper to Lily, who passed it to Nuala after skimming it quickly.

"Great. I'll take these designs to the royal seamstress and these lists to Manning to handle." Nuala said and rushed out of the room again.

"Okay, flower arrangements." Liz said, picking up another paper.

HBHBHBHBHB

Nuada was talking to members of the royal council about getting everything ready in Ireland for all of the fae to move back in. Since Lily's move into the BPRD a week ago, the area given to the fae had been evacuated of any humans and construction via fae on the royal castle and surrounding houses had been started. Since the signing of the treaty was so close, everything had been rushed.

"Things are going quite well with the reconstruction of the fae nation. With all this new land, we will be able to rebuild above ground. You will be periodically updated on the progress and any and all problems we face. You may focus on your marriage to the human now if you wish, your highness." Meldiron, an old friend of Nuada's and also one of his groomsmen, told Nuada. He bowed.

"Excellent. And I may instead strengthen my future wife so she is not weak when she becomes queen. She will have many hardships to face in the times to come." Nuada said and exited the BPRD conference room they had been planning in. Manning still didn't trust him outside of the BPRD without supervision, so all meetings had to be on the grounds.

He made a right towards Lily's room. After many turns and hallways later, he finally came to the door of her room. He took a deep breath before pushing the doors open. Lily and Liz were still in their same positions on the bed as before, and now were discussing the reception.

"That part at least needs to be inside." Lily said to Liz.

"I thought I was clear on the wedding being outside, human." Nuada said sternly. Five seconds into the room and already he was annoyed with her.

"But a reception is always inside! We need a dance floor so people can dance! Do you know how hard that is to do outside?" Lily told him.

"I said no. I have given you little rules, do not break them." Nuada said. Lily sighed.

"What do you want? I thought you didn't care about this wedding stuff." Liz said. She rattled a paper in the air.

"I came here so I may take Lillian to the training rooms. Many people will try to kill her so she deserves to have a fighting chance." Nuada said smugly.

"I'll be right there. I have to put these papers away then change into something better." She gestured to her jeans and jewelry.

"Very well. No more than ten minutes." Nuada said and walked out.

"He walks like he's a prince." Liz observed. Both girls giggled at the comment.

HBHBHBHBHB

"I told you, I'm tired!" Lily said as Nuada managed to hit her again with a staff he was holding. Lily also had one in her hand. They had been training for half an hour and she was already covered in sweat.

"An enemy does not care if you are tired. They will kill you easier then." He swept her feet out from under her and then put the end of the staff on her chest after she fell to hold her down. She had dropped her staff on the way down. "You would be dead now if I were an enemy."

"Then it's a good thing you're not." Lily said.

She moved the staff away from her and stood up. Nuada held the staff at her neck to stop her from walking away.

"You need to learn this, human. Do not try to weasel your way out of this." Nuada told her.

"And I will. But right now I have a wedding to plan." She moved his staff again and walked out of the training room.

"We will be back here everyday until you are ready!" Nuada yelled after her. She waved her hand in recognition.

HBHBHBHBHB

Liz and Lily were in Liz and Hellboy's room watching the local news while Liz brushed Lily's hair. She had to reach a bit far since her belly was preventing her from sitting closer to Lily. Lily was petting one of the many cats that lived in the room.

"Your hair is so beautiful. Promise me you'll never cut it." Liz said as she ran the brush through again.

"I promise. I don't think I could with Nuada and his long hair. I would feel awkward married to a man with longer hair than me." Lily said. They shared a quick laugh.

"I can't believe he made you train with him. He's just looking for more ways to hurt you, I just know it." Liz said.

"Well he does have a good reason though. I do need to learn how to fight. All of those angry people and fae that want to kill me. It'll be good to be able to defend myself." Lily said.

"Shh! They're talking about you!" Liz pointed towards one of the television screens with the hairbrush.

"And in other news, Prince Nuada of the Unseen Realm has chosen his queen. Her name is Lillian Golden and she's 23 years old. Her last known residence is in New York City, but it's suspected that she's currently living at the BPRD for safety since the apartment was quickly cleared out earlier in the week." Annie Jelson, news reporter, said on screen. A picture of Nuada and Lily showed up on screen beside her.

It then switched to a video of a different news reporter interviewing Mr. Peterson, her old landlord.

"She said she had a new job and that she was leaving soon. Then a bunch of men came in and took all of her stuff. Never mentioned anything about this queen nonsense." He said, seeming disappointed.

"He's probably just sad he never gets to look at my ass or boobs again." Lily commented. Liz laughed. It switched back to Annie Jelson.

"Some people support the decision for Lillian, a human, to marry Prince Nuada, while others don't." Annie said. Then it switched to footage of the other reporter interviewing people on the street.

"I don't understand what's so good about this Lillian girl, my daughter's beautiful and smart. Why wasn't she picked?" A middle-aged woman said into the microphone.

"It's great that we're trying to have good relations with the fae. They've been mistreated for so long, they deserve friendship from us." A young woman said.

"Why should we be marrying those fairies? What have they done for us? Nothing, that's what." A clearly fae-hating man said.

"Ignorant asshole." Lily muttered.

"Let's turn this off." Liz said. She went up to the TV and switched it off.


	14. Chapter 14

Lily and Nuala were in the hut of the royal seamstress and Lily was having her measurements taken.

"How long do you think the dresses will take?" Nuala asked.

"A month at the most, 2 weeks at the least." The royal seamstress, a fae with wrinkles and tiny hands, said. She measured Lily's waist. "She is tiny. It will not take long."

"Good. The wedding's in 2 months and I definitely need it done before then." Lily said.

"It will take a while to make it so your bosom is not halfway out. It is quite large for a human." The seamstress said.

"They're not that big." Lily blushed.

"They are bigger than expected for one of your size and race." The seamstress said, moving on to Lily's bosom.

"Well thank you, then." Lily said, slightly embarrassed. Nuala giggled from where she was sitting.

"And I also have the bridesmaids' dresses. We will need four total of these and the girls will be here shortly." Nuala said, holding another design.

"So many dresses! But I must do my best, it is not every day that such a wedding is held." The seamstress commented. She took the paper from Nuala and studied it.

"Hello?" The unsure face of Crystal peeked into the hut. "Oh! It IS the right place!"

Crystal, Maggie, and Jeanette all stepped into the hut.

"Where do you want us?" Jeanette asked.

"Sit now. I will take your measurements later." The seamstress told them. She handed Nuala the bridesmaids’ design back.

They sat near Nuala. Maggie picked up Lily's wedding dress design.

"Oh my God! THIS is your wedding dress? It's gorgeous!" She exclaimed. The others moved to see it better.

"You designed it yourself?" Crystal asked.

"Yup. I've had my wedding planned since I was 14." Lily said proudly.

"It's going to be so beautiful! Where's it going to be held?" Jeanette asked.

"Ireland. Near the new Bethmoora that they're building now. Bethmoora was the name of their old place, before the humans, er- us." Lily told them.

"Oh! Beautiful green fields for miles! Perfect for a ceremony!" Crystal said.

"Well actually the wedding's going to be in the clearing of a forest and the reception right outside of the forest." Lily explained. “That’s a bit safer and easier to protect than a field.”

"Oh. Still beautiful though!" Crystal said, looking at the wedding dress design again.

"And this is our dress? This one's beautiful too!" Maggie said. Nuala handed her the design.

"Thank you. I try." Lily said.

They continued to gush over the designs and wedding details.

HBHBHBHBHB

Hellboy sat in his room with Liz, drinking a beer and watching the multiple TV monitors.

"The outrage at the engagement of Lillian Golden and Prince Nuada is obvious as thousands of people occupy the area right outside of the BPRD, demanding that the wedding be called off because of the obvious race difference between the two. People from all different countries of all different backgrounds are gathered with protest signs." Annie Jelson announced. The screen became an image of angry protestors with signs right outside of the gates to the BPRD. Some of the signs were “Stay Away Fae”, “Elves And Humans Don’t Mix”, “No Elves, No Marriage” and “Keep Your People Away From Us”.

"Lily's still at the royal seamstress! And so is Nuala! If they come back to this, they'll be torn to shreds!" Liz said, pointing at the monitor.

Hellboy said nothing for a moment then, realizing she wanted him to do something, downed the last of his beer and stood up.

"I'll get Abe and Krauss." He said as he left. He crushed his empty beer can and threw it over his shoulder.

HBHBHBHBHB

Hellboy, Abe, and Dr. Krauss were all suited up and ready to go on a rescue mission for Lily and Nuala. Manning's frantic voice could be heard coming closer to them.

"Now, Your Highness, if those protestors see you, they'll kill you!" Manning said, running after Nuada, who was armed and ready to go. He had his spear in hand.

"No. I will go. Nuala is in danger." Nuada said, ignoring him for the most part.

Abe stepped in front of Nuada. "I assure you, Your Highness, that we will make sure nothing will happen to her."

Nuada ignored him also and continued towards the garbage truck.

"Come on. We can't stop him. Might as well enjoy the extra company." Hellboy said, lighting a cigar.

"Be careful, Red." Liz said.

"I will." He said back. They kissed and everyone but Liz and Manning entered the truck.

The truck slowly exited the BPRD, trying not to run over any people. Protestors tried to stop the moving truck, but to no avail. A few people threw rocks and the signs they were carrying as the truck drove away, but no one followed it far.

HBHBHBHBHB

Jeanette was in the middle of getting her measurements done when one of the seamstress's servants poked their head into the room.

"Excuse me, Your Most Skilled, but the prince and company are here." The servant said.

"Not now. Tell them to come back later. I am busy." The seamstress said. She waved a hand in her assistant’s direction.

"They said it was very urgent." The servant said meekly.

"Very well. Send them in." The seamstress said.

Lily and Nuala hid the dress designs as Nuada, Hellboy, Abe, and Dr. Krauss entered.

"What is wrong?" Nuala asked at their worried faces.

"There's a huge mob outside the BPRD." Hellboy started.

"So we came here to make sure you get back safely." Abe finished, looking at Nuala.

"That is so very kind, Abraham." Nuala said. Nuada sent an angry look at Abe.

"So are you guys done yet?" Hellboy asked. He looked over at Jeanette and the royal seamstress. The seamstress was measuring Jeanette’s arm at the moment.

"Almost. Jeanette's the last one." Lily said, a bit sad that no one showed too much interest in saving her from an angry mob.

"Good. We will wait until she is done then all go into the truck." Dr. Krauss said.

"I think it would be better if Lily and I leave now. So they do not know about the bridesmaids." Nuala explained.

"Yeah. They’ll be so preoccupied with us that they won't see or even think about them." Lily said.

"Excellent idea." Dr. Krauss said. "We will leave now."

Lily and Nuala gave the dress designs to the seamstress said goodbye to the bridesmaids.

“Good luck.” Crystal said, hugging Lily. The others gave her a weak smile as she turned to leave.

“Let us know when you get back, so we know you’re okay.” Jeanette said.

“Though I have a feeling that the news channels will tell us before you do.” Maggie rolled her eyes.

The group left the seamstress’s and climbed into the truck.

"A garbage truck?" Lily questioned.

"So we do not stand out." Abe explained.

The truck headed back to the BPRD and once close enough, it was clear that the mob was still there.

"Did it get bigger?" Hellboy asked.

"Pathetic humans." Nuada sneered.

"They do not realize what they are doing. No marriage means no peace which means The Golden Army. That will not end well for them." Nuala said.

"There's always haters. Just ignore them. The smart population will deal with them." Lily said, observing the mob through the front windshield, which was visible from the back of the truck.

"Please get down, Miss Golden!" Dr. Krauss said, standing in front of her and moving her back into her seat.

A bullet shot through the windshield and hit his suit. Lily shrieked in surprise. The sound of air rushing out of his suit was heard as he deflated. Lily stayed flat against the side of the truck. It was silent as Dr. Krauss’s suit deflated to lay flat against the floor. A white mist floated from the suit and formed the vague shape of a human.

"Do you see now? They are very dangerous!" Krauss wagged his finger at Lily before sitting down as best he could in his seat again.

They soon made in into the BPRD without any other incidents and all exited the truck.

"Oh, you're all alright! Dr. Krauss, what happened to your suit?" Liz greeted them. She hugged Hellboy.

"A shot was fired and deflated it. No worries, another one will be made." He said as he walked/floated away.

"They're crazy out there!" Lily said, still shocked from the bullet. “And why aren’t the windshields bulletproof?!”

“We’ve never had a reason for them to be. I’ll talk to Manning about it though. That could’ve gone a lot worse.” Abe said.

"I'll be relaxing in my room while this cools down." Lily wrapped her arms around herself and walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

"A shot was fired during the protests and reportedly almost hit Lillian Golden. Luckily, she was moved out of the way right before the bullet could hit her." Annie Jelson said on the television screen. Images of Lily and Dr. Krauss in the garbage truck appeared next to her.

Lily was watching TV in Liz and Hellboy's room with Liz, who was absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. Lily was pacing the length of the room.

"How do they know this?" Lily asked, perplexed. She played with a strand of her hair.

"Who knows? Could be the driver. Could be someone who was in the mob. The news channels always find out." Liz said.

"And this one reporter, Annie Jelson, always has the story on this wedding. It's getting kind of annoying." Lily said, pointing to the reporter on the television, a woman with red hair and green eyes.

"Yeah. Someone always stays on top of a big story." Liz said.

"I just hope they stop. I don't want them reporting on me and Nuada's sex life." Lily said.

"Yeah, right. Like he'll ever want his nice, pure royal parts near a filthy human's parts." Liz snorted.

"I hope we have sex. I've been a little on edge since I broke it off with Rocco. I'm not used to not having sex for this long." Lily told her. She bit her lip as she remembered her and Rocco’s late nights.

"Well you better get used to it for eternity, because that's what's going to happen." Liz said.

Lily groaned and put her face into a nearby pillow.

HBHBHBHBHB

"Brother, you must look over these details for the wedding. To make sure that you approve of what Lillian has decided." Nuala said, handing Nuada several pieces of paper as he was walking to the training rooms of the BPRD.

Nuada took the papers from his twin and scanned them quickly. The farther down the paper his eyes went, the slower he started to read and the more anger spread across his face.

"That filthy, greedy human! What is this . . . this nonsense?" He said. He gritted his teeth and shook the papers. "Where is she?" He asked Nuala through his teeth.

HBHBHBHBHB

"What is a 'Goulding'?" Nuada asked Lily, thrusting the offending paper in her face.

" _ She _ is a singer. She has an amazing voice and even sung at Prince William and Kate Middleton's wedding reception! I was thinking of asking Adele, but no one’s seen or heard from her in a while." Lily said, going off on a tangent.

"No!" Nuada told her and started to walk to the door of Hellboy's room.

"No? No? I  _ am _ having Ellie Goulding at my wedding! She is a nice person! She will sing for us and then congratulate us on our marriage!" Lily said, standing up on Liz and Hellboy's bed.

"No!" Nuada said again, stopping on his journey to the door and spinning around to face her.

"You gave me free range! This is happening!"

"Not at the wedding of the King of Bethmoora!"

"It's my wedding too! And I get what I want!" Lily shouted at him.

"Greedy human. Just like the rest of them." Nuada sneered. Hellboy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. Let her have the Goulding." Hellboy told him.

"Ellie Goulding!" Lily corrected.

"Why should I?" Nuada spat.

"I'll explain later, just do it." Hellboy said into his ear. Nuada grit his teeth and exhaled.

"Very well. You may have your singer, human." After Nuada said this, Lily pumped her fist in the air.

“Yes!”

Hellboy led Nuada out of his room and shut the door.

"Listen, you can't say 'no' to a girl about her wedding, it's not right. They'll freak out and pout. There's a show about how crazy they can get and everything." Hellboy explained to him.

"Very well. She can have the things she wants, they fulfill the conditions I asked." Nuada huffed. Then he resumed his walk to the training rooms.

HBHBHBHBHB

In the weeks that followed, Nuada trained Lily in the art of defending herself against a more skilled opponent, i.e. hitting her multiple times with his staff while she tried to defend herself. Nuada and Meldiron oversaw the finishing of the construction of Bethmoora and the fae area around it. Lily, Liz, and Nuala all put the final touches on the wedding. The dresses were ready. The guests had RSVP’ed. The correct security measures were taken so that no one would end up dead. All that was left now was the actual wedding itself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the wedding, so it's a lot longer than the previous chapters and has sex at the end. You have been warned.

"Oh my God. I'm so nervous." Lily said.

She was in the fancy hotel room in Ireland provided to her and her bridesmaids for the wedding. The wedding was to take place in a couple of hours. She was now standing in a robe in front of three big side-by-side floor length mirrors with Nuala standing to the side, holding her wedding dress in her hands.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that the crazy people with guns will come after the ceremony." Jeanette joked.

Lily rolled her eyes at her friend's terrible attempt at cheering her up. Jeanette was wearing her bridesmaid's dress along with Crystal and Maggie. It was golden in color with a u-neck and thick shoulder straps. There was a thick red sash tied around the middle of the waist, meant to match Nuala's royal ceremonial dress minus the royal seal. The skirt of the dresses was straight, went down to their knees, and allowed little room for movement, but they were going to stand most of the time anyway. Their shoes were gold strappy high heels with intricate designs on them. They all had a bouquet of red roses to carry.

"I can't believe this is it. My marriage of a lifetime and it's to an elf that hates my race. In a couple of hours I will be the Queen of Bethmoora." Lily paused in her thoughts. "I have butterflies."

"Just put the dress on!" Crystal said.

"Yeah. I want to see you in it." Maggie said.

"You saw me in it at the last fitting." Lily told her.

"Yeah, but this is the big day. It's different." Maggie said.

"Put the dress on!" Jeanette shouted at Lily.

Lily motioned Nuala over and they managed to work the dress over her head. Nuala fixed the dress here and there as Lily looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was an off-the-shoulder  dress and the off-the-shoulder strap ran right across the top of her cleavage. The strap had a rainbowy material lightly put overtop of it so it shone the different colors of the rainbow when the light hit it a certain way. The rest of the top was white and hugged her body. It went from the strap to her waist. The skirt of the dress was loose, but not too poofy that she couldn’t fit through doorways. It touched the floor and also had the rainbow material over it. The shoes she was wearing were white peep-toe heels. The top part of her hair was pulled back and held together with a diamond clip that also had her veil hanging down from it. Her veil almost reached the end of her dress. Her hair was slightly curled and almost reached her waist. Her bouquet had flowers of all different colors in it to match the rainbow theme of her dress. She spun around for her friends to observe her. They squealed in joy and Lily had a big smile on her face.

"It is time for us to depart." Nuala told them. She had her gold and red ceremonial dress on and her bouquet of red roses.

They all left the hotel, with Crystal following behind Lily to make sure that nothing happened to her dress or veil, and went into the limousine with tinted windows to take them to the edge of the forest where the wedding would be taking place. They chatted and gossiped their way to the forest and when it was time to get out, all of the girls helped make sure Lily got out okay. A swarm of paparazzi was waiting for them, but was kept at a safe distance thanks to the Golden Army (under Hellboy's command). A group of fairies and wood nymphs were waiting for the bridal party at the outside of the forest to help guide them to the ceremony and to keep Lily's dress intact.

They traveled deep into the forest, far away from any prying eyes. The fairies and nymphs used their magic to part the trees and branches away from the bridal party and led them to a magic-made structure to put Lily while the wedding was set up. It was a bunch of branches and grass grown into a structure with three walls and a roof. Her entire family was there waiting to see her. Lily immediately ran to her parents and hugged them. Her mother whispered proud words into her ear in Spanish and her dad just hugged her with a smile on his face. She briefly hugged both her step-mother and step-brother, never having been super close to them.

"I'm so proud of you!" Her mother said, tears in her eyes.

"You have nothing to be proud of. I didn't do anything special." Lily told her.

"You're marrying the leader of the Unseen Realm. He chose you out of all of the other girls in the world in order to keep the peace. That's something to be proud of." Her mother told her, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"If you wouldn't mind, would you please be seated? The wedding is about to start." Liz asked Lily’s family. She had just arrived, 6 months pregnant, to help with the wedding. She had her hand on her lower back as she waddled around.

Lily’s mother and step-mother left to go to their seats.

"Nuada and everyone out there are ready." Liz said, excitement on her face.

"My little girl." Lily's father said proudly, hugging her again.

"Are you ready?" Nuala asked Lily with a smile on her face.

Lily's heart was pounding a mile a minute and she was smiling like an idiot. She couldn't believe it. She was getting married to THE Prince Nuada, soon to be King. Millions of thoughts raced in her head as she compared this day to her daydreams as a teen and slowly her smile faded. Her sudden change in expression caught the attention of everyone left in the structure. Tears built up in Lily's eyes as she slightly shook her head.

"No." She said softly. "I can't do this. I don't love him. He hates me. I’m going to be miserable for the rest of my life."

Everyone was quiet after she spoke.

"He hates me. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with someone who HATES me." A tear fell down her cheek. "I can't do this." She began to shake her head more fiercely, repeating those words over and over again. She began to pace. “I always imagined marrying the love of my life, not marrying for some treaty.”

"Do not despair." Nuala said. She stood in front of Lily, ceasing her pacing, and dabbed Lily's tears with a cloth. "You will have much fun. You will soon forget that you are married to my brother. I promise I will make sure of it."

"But this is supposed to be the happiest day of my life." Lily told her. “And I’m not happy with him.”

"I know, but it is the happiest day of your life. You just have not realized it yet." Nuala finished drying her tears and put her cloth away. "We must wait a few minutes for your face to get less red."

They were silent for a moment.

“Just imagine your life in the castle. As Queen of Bethmoora. All of your desires filled by the many servants.” Nuala put her hand on Lily’s arm. “You will not even have to see my brother if you don’t want to. And we will have much fun together as sisters.” Nuala gave a smile and Lily returned a small one. “Anything you could ever want will be given to you. You could not have a more perfect life.”

"Thank you, Nuala. For everything." Lily’s smile grew wider. Nuala nodded at her. Everyone smiled at her change in emotion.

"Come on. Nuada's been waiting long enough." Liz said, leading the party away.

Lily's father smiled at her as he took her arm to lead her down the aisle. They left the structure and walked towards the clearing where the ceremony would be held. It had been decorated with white chairs for the guests and flowers scattered around the outer edge. Nuada was up at the altar dressed in his royal ceremonial clothes with the priest that Lily had begged him to let her have. Liz went to her seat in the front and the music began.

Nuala and Richard walked down first. Then it was Crystal and Meldiron, Maggie and Abe, and Jeanette and Hellboy. When they were all standing in their places, Lily and her father stood at the beginning of the aisle and began walking down. Lily couldn't keep her smile off of her face and looked around at her guests. There was all fae on the right side and then Lily's friends and family plus any important humans on the left side. She saw almost the entire British royal family, the Obamas, and all of the other important people she didn't recognize. She had been told that all of the world's leaders and royals had been invited. Almost everyone she looked at were smiling at her. She had even heard exclamations of “aww” when she first appeared. She looked at everyone except for Nuada and finally willed herself to look at him when they had almost reached the altar. He looked indifferent, neither happy nor sad.

Lily and her father finally reached Nuada, who then took Lily from her father. Nuada and Lily's father shared a brief glance where her father stared at Nuada with a threat in his eyes. Nuada looked straight back, unfazed. Lily's father then sat down and Nuada took Lily to the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today . . . " The priest began. Other than the fact that half of the guests were fae, the rest of the wedding was pretty normal. The only special thing, besides a fae and human wedding, was the kiss at the end of the wedding. Lily had begged Nuada to at least let her have that and that he never had to touch her again after. It was before they kissed that Lily realized that she barely came up to Nuada's chin and she felt short. 

So they leaned in and kissed and, surprisingly, sparks had flown, at least to Nuada. It was like taking a drug for the first time. He wanted more. He wanted to deepen the kiss and make it more passionate, kiss her with such intensity that it made them both dizzy. He had no idea what had happened to make him feel that way from just a kiss. He forced himself to pull away and forced his expression to go back to indifferent. There was no way he would show that he had felt even the slightest pleasure from kissing a human.

The other things that were special about that wedding was the crowning of the new King Nuada and Queen Lillian and the treaty Nuada had to sign with the United Nations that said Bethmoora would not attack human nations without just cause. Nuada's crown was gold with intricate designs of trees and flowers around it. Lily's was also gold and looked more like a tiara than a crown. They both had red stones imbedded in them.

After that was the reception. It was held on the outer edge of the forest opposite the area that Lily and her bridesmaids had entered. This area was also guarded by the Golden Army and various fae. It was flat grassy land, like the clearing where the ceremony was held, with white tables and chairs scattered around. A big wooden dance floor was in the middle of the tables and a raised platform was near the dance floor. Lily went and changed into her reception dress. It looked just like the bridesmaids’ dresses, except it had the royal seal on the red sash across her midsection like it did on Nuala and Nuada's royal clothes. She also had on golden slippers to match and her new crown on. Nuada led Lily to a table meant for them: it looked out at all of the activities happening and had the most security nearby. They sat down and soon the guests sat down in their assigned seats. There was a dull murmur of talking before fae servants came around to the tables with appetizers for the guests. Lily watched Liz scold Hellboy and Crystal, Jeanette, and Maggie laugh at a joke. Even Nuala and Abe were deep in conversation. She looked at Nuada from the corner of her eye and noticed that he didn't even try to talk to her, unaware that his mind was busy trying to decipher that kiss. She continued to scan the crowd of happy guests, admiring how all of these important people to the world and to herself were here to celebrate, before she turned to try to strike up a conversation with Nuada.

"Is Bethmoora ready for us?" She asked the first question that came to mind.

His mind turned to his new wife.

"Yes. It has been restored to its former glory, above ground." He answered. His eyes drifted to his sister and Abe. Lily noticed.

"You're in love with her." She stated quietly.

He turned to face her.

"Yes." He admitted.

"Promise me you'll try to get over her. Her heart belongs to another and yours should too now." Lily said. The servants came around with the next dish.

He didn't respond and ate from his new plate. She sighed and did the same. Nothing interesting happened until the food was done and the entertainment was brought out. Lily could hardly contain her smile as Ellie Goulding walked out onto the raised platform in front of the dance floor, clothed in a silver formal dress. She walked to the microphone stand and picked up the mic.

"Before I start, I just wanted to say congratulations to the new King and Queen!" Ellie Goulding said into the microphone, clapping her hands. The other guests followed her lead. "I wish you both a wonderful marriage."

The keys for Your Song started to play and Lily brought Nuada onto the dance floor for their first dance. They danced like they had practiced the weeks before the wedding: a slow dance. Nuada kept an expressionless face as they danced, but Lily simply could not stop smiling. Ellie Goulding was singing at HER wedding ceremony. Her heart was fluttering and she was so happy, even if Nuada continued to ignore her.

The song stopped and everyone clapped.

"Next is the father-daughter dance." Ellie said into her microphone.

Lily and Nuada separated as Lily's father joined her. I Know You Care began playing and they started to dance. Other father-daughter couples soon joined them.

"He hasn't been talking to you much, has he?" Her father more told than asked.

"No, but relax, Daddy, it's fine. Even if he is like this the entire marriage, I'll always have Nuala for company." Lily reassured him. “And you heard her before, they’ll take care of me even if he doesn’t.”

"Alright." He didn't sound convinced, but he dropped the subject.

That song soon ended and then Ellie Goulding started playing her other songs, the tempo picking up. Lily broke away from her father and went to her friends' table. Her bridesmaids and friends from school and elsewhere were sitting in a big table. They all hugged her as she came closer. The smile on Lily's face disappeared as she noticed Rocco amongst her friends. Before she could ask, her friend Michelle stepped forward to explain.

"I'm sorry. He wanted to come and I thought it'd be good to have the gang back together for this important event, so I brought him as my date." She explained. She waited for Lily’s reaction.

"No. No! You can't be here! Nuada knows about us! If he sees you . . . " She trailed off, implying the worst.

"Relax. I just wanted to see you again before you're hidden away from the whole world." Rocco said.

"That's sweet, but stupid." Lily stated simply.

"Aww stop being mean to him." Her friend Molly said.

Lily thought for a second. If she accepted Rocco's presence and even danced with him, then it would be a kind of revenge on Nuada for ignoring her, his new wife. She was starting to get bored and lonely at her own wedding reception . . .

"Alright. Let's dance then." She offered her hand, which a bewildered Rocco took and they went to the dance floor. They danced to Ellie Goulding's last song, I Need Your Love, and applauded her as she left. Then they started to dance to the new slow song. More fae started to dance now.

"So how good of a kisser was he? Surely not better than me, right?" Rocco teased her. His hand was on her waist while the other held hers.

"Please, I hardly noticed your kisses through that haze of sexual pleasure." She teased back.

They both laughed and the smiles stayed on their faces for just a moment too long. Rocco had just started to lean in slightly before someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, may I dance with our new Queen?" An elf that Lily recognized as Meldiron asked Rocco. He looked similar to Nuada in looks minus the scars and blackness around his lips and eyes.

"Oh, of course." Rocco handed Lily over to him and walked away, looking over his shoulder one last time before rejoining his table.

Lily and Meldiron began to dance to the rest of that slow song and into the next.

"You look very beautiful today, my Queen." Meldiron said.

"Thank you. Though I doubt I am the most beautiful here." Lily said.

"My Queen, who could be more beautiful than you?"

"Well Kate Middleton for one." At his blank stare she continued. "Princess Kate? Of Wales? Married to Prince William?" Recognition crossed over his face.

"She is not more beautiful than you, my Queen. You surely are the most beautiful creature here. King Nuada is very lucky to have a wife like you." Meldiron said.

"Thank you. And you don't have to call me 'my Queen'. Lily is fine."

"But it is so informal . . . "

"But I do not mind it. Nuala already calls me Lily."

"Very well. As you wish . . . Lily." Meldiron said, slightly unsure. "I also wish to inform you that I will be keeping you company and companionship whenever King Nuada is gone. He will have many matters to attend to concerning Bethmoora and I do not want you to get lonely."

"That is very kind of you, Meldiron. I will surely appreciate the company in a new land." Lily said.

"And you are the new queen?" A new, sweetly sick voice rang out from behind Lily. She stopped dancing and turned to see another elf, female, with similar features to Nuala minus the scars. And another female, perhaps her twin, beside her. They were dressed a bit fancier than the other fae here, obviously well off, possibly nobles.

"She is, Lady Arwen. And I expect you to treat her with respect, whether she is human or fae." Meldiron addressed the elf.

"Oh I would not dream of harming her in any way, but others will. And one day she might find herself on the wrong end of a sword or arrow." Arwen said, an eyebrow raised.

Lily stepped away from Meldiron, walking up to Arwen and accepting her unspoken challenge.

"I get it. You don't like me because you hate humans. Just like Nuada. You probably have a crush on him and are just angry that a human got him before you could and now you never will. So get over your little crush because fae aren't supposed to be greedy and want what other people have, that's humans." Lily said, staring down Arwen.

Arwen and her twin both clenched their jaws.

"I do not have a crush on King Nuada." Arwen spat back, using Nuada's new title. "I'm just on the side that thinks you all should die and I'm angry that I have to bow down to a filthy human and eventually one day have a half-breed as my king."

"Lady Arwen, that is no way to speak to Queen Lillian. I would suggest you leave now." Meldiron interfered. His tone was firm.

Arwen and her twin glared at Lily one last time before disappearing into the crowd of guests.

"Well she's going to end up being a problem one day." Lily muttered.

“I’m sorry about her. I promise that she will not be allowed near the castle for making such remarks.” Meldiron apologized. “You won’t have to worry about interacting with her again.”

He offered his hand to Lily and they began to dance again. Soon, the song ended and Lily excused herself to go sit down at her and Nuada's table. He was talking heatedly with Nuala, but ceased when she drew near.

"How dare you embarrass me by dancing with other males." Nuada scolded her once she was standing close enough.

"One of them was an old friend and another was an old friend of yours." She retorted. She picked up an apple nearby and pretended to examine its skin.

"Was one this Rocco that almost made you pregnant with his child?" Nuada hissed.

"Yes. But he came to say goodbye. For good." Lily stared pointedly at him. Her nails dug into the apple.

He said nothing, but instead glared at her. Lily turned away from him and towards the crowd of guests. She spotted Arwen in the crowd, her sister standing close to her, both were looking at Lily with disgust on their faces. Lily stared back, not scared of the hateful elves. She put the apple down and walked closer to Nuada, who had finished talking to Nuala and was now turning to sit down in his chair.

"Kiss me." She said to him, trying to let no emotion show on her face. She brushed a strand of his hair behind his shoulders.

"Excuse me?" He sneered.

"Please. Just kiss me. Make it look real and passionate and I'll explain later." She saw Arwen and her sister looking intensely at them from the corner of her eye. "Please. Quickly."

Nuada tried to understand her purpose with this, but instead found himself giving into his previous desires at the ceremony and kissed her. He cupped her face with his hands and she grabbed onto his clothes to pull him closer. The same sparks that were at their first kiss were also at this one, but fiercer now that it was deeper. He found himself pulling her close to his body, not wanting to stop. It was addicting. He didn't know why, but her lips just sent him over the edge. He was vaguely aware of catcalls and whistles from the guests. A throat being cleared broke him free of her spell and he released her. They stared into each other's eyes, both wondering about the connection they had just shared. Lily glanced over to where the twin girls had been and found no trace of them. Nuada and Lily stared at each other for a few moments, their minds still on that mind-blowing kiss.

“Sorry,” Lily finally managed to say, “But Arwen and her twin were glaring daggers at me and I wanted to show them that I wasn’t afraid of them.”

Nuada nodded slightly. “I remember Arwen and her sister, Alya. I figured they wouldn’t like this marriage, but I’m shocked that they were so open about it. I’ll have to talk to Meldiron about that.”

“Don’t worry. We had an encounter with them earlier. He said they won’t be allowed near the castle for their actions today.”

“Right. Good.” Nuada was still trying to get the pleasure of their kiss out of his mind. She was a  _ human _ .

Soon it was beginning to get dark out and the guests started to leave. Prince William and Princess Kate invited Lily and Nuada over for tea sometime in the future. Obama reminded Lily about the nation she was born in. Other leaders and royals also invited her over and then left the reception for home. Then it was time for Nuada, Lily, Nuala, and Abe to head over to the Bethmoora palace, where they would all be living. Nuada wasn't happy with Abe staying at the castle with Nuala, but Nuala had managed to get him to agree to it after much arguing. He made her happy and that was that.

The palace was not that far away. All of the fae guests traveled with the royals because their houses lay around the palace. They traveled on horse; they didn't want their fancy clothes to get ruined by walking. Lily rode with Nuada and Abe with Nuala. Meldiron was also there, keeping up with the new king and queen. It wasn't long before they reached Bethmoora. There were houses or huts in a big area with the royal palace towering over it all. The palace was huge and made of stone. It looked as if it had many floors and that each floor itself was very large. The fae that lived in the houses or huts walked out of them once the party approached. Some of them had happy faces and others had looks of hatred on their faces, directed at Lily. Despite their disapproving faces, Lily kept a smile on her face and even waved. The fae clapped at the arrival of their new King and Queen.

Once they got close enough to the palace, the fae guests from the wedding went into their own homes. Meldiron said goodbye to Nuada and Lily and went into his home. Finally only Nuada, Lily, Nuala, and Abe were left riding on two horses into the palace. Guards bowed their heads as they passed and the royals soon dismounted their horses. Servants led the horses into the stables and Lily and Abe looked around them at the royal palace. It was elegantly designed with high ceiling and wide hallways with different designs carved into the walls. There were paintings here and there, as well as statues. Some depicted battles and others what must have been stories and legends. The old King of Bethmoora, Nuada and Nuala’s father Balor, stared down at them from the entrance hall in a statue made of marble. The twins bowed to their father. Hand-woven carpets stretched the lengths of the hallways.

Once inside, Nuala and Abe said goodbye to Nuada and Lily as Nuala went to show Abe his room before retiring to her own. Nuada then led Lily to their shared room. They passed so many hallways and went up so many stairs and turned so many times Lily was sure she would never find her way back. Finally they stood in front of two elegantly carved wooden doors with gold in the designs.

"Wow." Lily said at the beauty of it.

Nuada pushed open the doors by their golden handles to reveal their bedroom. There was a canopy bed with red silk curtains against the opposite wall. It was red and black and had red silk sheets. The posts and frame of the bed were dark wood. On the wall to the left was a fireplace with a fire already burning in it and bookshelves filled with books on either side of it. Where the far and left wall were supposed to meet were two glass doors that led to a balcony that overlooked the palace gardens. Deedee sat in her birdcage in front of the doors, singing happily now that her mother was here. On the right wall, close to the door, was a wooden desk made with the same dark wood as the bed. Next to that there was a massive wardrobe and a screen next to it for changing. On the far right was another wooden door with a golden doorknob that led to their bathroom. On the floor was a soft rug that had beautiful golden designs on it.

"Wow." Lily said again when she saw the room. She slowly walked inside.

"Yes. It is the best possible for the King and Queen of Bethmoora." Nuada told her, also examining the room.

Once Lily was in the middle of the room, Nuada closed the wooden doors. She turned to look at him, waiting.

"So are we going to have a traditional wedding night or were those two kisses enough for you?" Lily asked, hand on her hip.

Nuada grimaced at her advance. Part of him still loathed the fact that he had a human for a wife and queen, but part of him also longed to rekindle that spark that was found during their kisses. What was that, exactly? He’d never felt it before.

At his expression and silence, Lily responded, "Well then, what if I seduce you?"

With that, she unzipped her reception dress and let it fall to the floor. She then kicked off her golden slippers and took off her new crown and placed it on the desk, leaving her only in her bra and underwear. Nuada's eyes widen slightly and Lily smirked. She then walked backwards to the bed and when she got close enough, she laid down on it and stared up at the canopy.

"I remember how you used to take your shirt off when you would train me at the BPRD. Those muscles, rippling as you moved so easily. I would masturbate to that chest." Lily said hoarsely, her hands roaming her body, touching her breasts and between her legs. She had so much built up sexual frustration and was wet already, she NEEDED to have sex with Nuada.

Nuada bit his lip at this statement and tried to control himself, reminding himself that she was a filthy human. Yet he hadn’t laid with someone in a long time and he found his legs carrying him closer to the bed. He stopped, standing on the side of the bed, staring at Lily. She pulled herself farther up the bed until her head rested on the pillows.

"How about since you don't know how to take off human clothes and I don't know how to take off fae clothes, we just strip ourselves?" She said, biting her finger teasingly.

Nuada's one hand was gripping one of the bed posts and his hips were pressed against the side of the bed to try to stop his arousal. At his silence, Lily continued to tease.

"How about I start?" She sat up and her hands reached behind her back and unclasped her bra.

She took off her bra and threw it on the floor. She crawled to Nuada and kneeled on the bed in front of him. He tried hard not to look at her exposed breasts. They were bigger than he expected. Lily took off his crown and put it on a nightstand next to the bed.

"Your turn." She whispered into his ear seductively, her body pressed up against him.

Something in Nuada finally was set loose and he gripped her hips and kissed her passionately. He threw her onto the bed and crawled on top of her. There was a blur of movement as they both tried to get Nuada's clothes and the remainder of Lily's off. Finally they were both naked. Lily examined him and smiled inwardly. He was perfect. His chest was muscular and his cock was huge. Nuada bent his head down and ran his tongue around one of her nipples before sucking it. Lily moaned and grabbed the back of his head. Nuada lifted his head up and leaned forward. He grabbed her leg and threw it over his waist. He played with her slightly with his fingers, making sure she was wet, before he placed his cock at her pussy and teased it the smallest amount. Lily moaned. He thrusted quickly inside and Lily gasped. She dug her nails into his back. Nuada set a fast and rough pace and Lily moaned with each thrust, getting louder and louder.

“Oh god, oh god.” She moaned, feeling her orgasm building. “Fuck.”

It was the best either of them had in a while. Rocco was not as equipped as Nuada and hardly anyone wanted to have sex with an exiled prince, so Nuada's last sexual experience was a blur to him. Nuada found that sex with Lily had more of a spark in it than their kiss did and it was even more addicting. After about a minute in, the pleasure unexpectedly doubled for Nuada. This puzzled him, but the pleasure drove that puzzlement into the back of his mind. Nuada came first, but Lily wouldn't let him exit her without her own orgasm. He reluctantly continued to thrust into her, a small part of his mind not wanting the human to have her orgasm. However, when she did finally orgasm, he found her reaction to also be intoxicating. She would arch her back and moan loudly and rake her nails down his back. He wanted her to do it again and soon they were having sex the entire night.


	17. Chapter 17

Nuada awoke the morning after his and Lily's wedding night. His private parts were sore, a sign of just how often and passionate they had made love. Only one little detail was bothering him about last night: why had the pleasure suddenly doubled for him? It was as if he was feeling the pleasure of sex twice. Had he formed a bond like he had with Nuala with Lily? He looked over at her sleeping form, her body bruised from last night's activities. He had to figure this out. He reached over and pulled her hair, not really caring if he hurt her because she was human. The expected result happened: she yelped and woke up.

"Ow! What the hell?" A sleepy and irritated Lily asked him, looked straight at him.

He paused, thinking. He hadn't felt the pain. But the pleasure felt like it had come from some bond. A bond . . . Nuala! He shot out of bed and grabbed his pants, anger in his face.

"What the hell are you doing? Where are you going?" Lily asked him, rubbing her head.

"To kill Abraham." Nuada said simply and practically ran out of the room with his pants now on.

Lily wasted no time in locating a robe, gold with red trim, and throwing it on, racing after Nuada.

"Wait! You can't kill Abe!" Lily shouted after him.

Nuada was fast, but Lily was in shape from tennis and she managed to stay about 30 feet behind him. He raced to Nuala's room, finding her there through their bond. He tried to keep his anger and intentions away from her so she wouldn't try to stop him. Lily shouted at him to stop and not to hurt Abe as she ran after him. She held her robe closed as best she could while she ran. Lily followed Nuada around a corner and ran right into Meldiron. The force of it made them both fall with Lily on top of him. She wasted no time and hurriedly got up and ran after Nuada again screaming, "Stop! You can't kill Abe!". Meldiron was confused, but realized he should follow them because it sounded like Nuada was about to do something rash.

Lily ran as fast as she could, hoping that Nuada would stop soon, and soon was close behind him.

"What did Abe do to make you want to kill him?" Lily yelled at Nuada.

Nuada didn't answer, instead he seemed to get angrier and ran even faster to his sister's room. Lily cursed his speediness and attempted to speed up. Finally Nuada reached the double doors and threw them open. Inside he found exactly what he knew he would find, Nuala and Abe naked in bed together, shock and panic on their faces.

"Nuala, you were smart to do such a thing while I was making love to Lillian, but I was smart enough to figure it out!" Nuada shouted at them. His nostrils flared.

Lily entered the room out of breath and quickly fixed her robe.

"Don't kill Abe! They love each other!" She gasped at Nuada. Her legs were killing her.

"Stay out of this, human. This is all your fault!" He pointed at her.

"My fault? How is this my fault?"

"If you had not seduced me last night, Nuala and Abraham would not have had the opportunity to do this!" He gestured at the two, still in the bed undressed.

"Do not blame Lillian. You should treat your wife better than this, Nuada." Meldiron appeared in the doorway, interrupting their conversation.

Nuada chose to ignore Meldiron.

"Abraham. Get out of my sister's bed." He commanded.

Abe quickly got out and hurried to dress without showing much of his private parts. Nuala also stood up and reached for her robe and put it on.

"Please brother. Forgive Abraham. I love him." Nuala pleaded with him. She reached through their bond to plead further.

Nuada’s face softened the slightest bit. He looked at Abe, then at Nuala. He turned back to Abe, who was now fully dressed.

"If you break her heart, I will break you." He threatened, then he turned and left Nuala's room.

Lily and Meldiron smiled at Nuada's change of heart and followed him as he left.

"Now where to?" Lily asked Nuada.

He turned to look at her, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Do not talk to me like that. I do not care what you do with your day, just remember that you are the Queen of Bethmoora and should act like one." He turned away from her and continued walking.

"Well I think you should get dressed appropriately." Meldiron offered Lily.

She looked down at her robed self.

"Yeah. I guess that's true." She said.

Meldiron bid them farewell and Nuada and Lily walked back to their room. Lily saw Deedee in her golden cage when they got back and approached her. Nuada walked over to the wardrobe while Lily cooed at Deedee. He grabbed at clothes inside.

"I have meetings with various leaders concerning Bethmoora. Do not do anything disruptive or unwoman-like while I am gone." He told Lily while putting on the new clothes.

Lily sauntered over to Nuada while he was getting dressed.

"I don't get a goodbye kiss? Or goodbye sex?" She placed her hand on his arm. He stopped.

"The last time I fornicated with you, my sister lost her virginity. If you think I will be so willing to get into bed with you again, you are stupid and naive." He shook her hand off, then continued to get dressed. The smile dropped from her face.

"Fine then. I'll take a shower. Or bath. Whatever you guys have here." She said through her teeth and walked towards the door that led into their bathroom.

Nuada finished dressing and left.

HBHBHBHBHB

When Lily got out of the bath with a towel around her, turns out there was a huge tub in there, she jumped when she saw an elf standing in the middle of the room. She looked like most female elves, pale skin and white-blonde hair, though she didn't carry the same royal air that most of the elves Lily had already met did. She wore her emotions on her sleeve.

"Oh I'm sorry, your Highness, I did not mean to scare you. My name is Maerwen. I am your head servant and will be taking care of you during your time here." The female elf said.

"It's alright. I just didn't expect someone to be here when I finished my bath." Lily said.

"I'll start by helping you into your dress." Maerwen said, walking over to Lily.

"Helping me? What am I wearing that I need helping into?"

"A royal dress. One that suits your complexion. It was made specifically for you. All of your royal clothes were." Maerwen gestured to the wardrobe next to them.

She helped Lily into the dress. There was a light green dress with long tight sleeves and long skirt underneath a darker green dress with long loose sleeves and long skirt. It was similar to Nuala's in a way. The royal crest was on the waist and the crown was put on her head. Lily also wore green slippers.

She spun around in front of a mirror after she was dressed.

"I love it!" She said, smiling.

The doors to the room burst open and a hormonal and pregnant Liz walked through holding a magazine.

"Did you see this?" She said, waving the magazine in the air. "How dare they?"

“Hello to you too." Lily said.

"There’s a double issue on you and Nuada's wedding! Oh the things they said about you two!" Liz shoved the magazine in Lily's hands.

She took it and looked at the cover. The words 'Does she love him? Or another?' were on the cover. A picture of Lily's and Nuada's passionate kiss at the reception took up most of the cover, while a picture of her and Rocco dancing right when he had started to lean in was in the bottom right corner near the words 'Or another?'. Lily quickly opened up the magazine and read the article.

'Everyone knows about the recent marriage of Prince Nuada to Lillian Golden' It read, 'but does she truly love the prince, now king, or does she have a secret lover? Olympic swimmer Rocco Frani was seen at the wedding and also seemed to be getting very close to the new queen, almost kissing before they were interrupted by an elf (unknown). So is Lillian taking her marriage to the prince seriously, or is she having an affair with someone of her own kind?

'Witnesses said that Nuada and Lily barely spoke to each other at the reception and, other than that breathtaking kiss, didn't seem to acknowledge the fact that they were now married. But was that kiss just a stunt to beat off any skeptics? Only time will tell the truth about this marriage and if it will last.'

Lily stood there in shock after reading this.

"Didn't talk? Of course we didn't, he hated the marriage! And an affair? With Rocco? I tore him out of my life ages ago and he just showed up there! Oh those magazine writers will hear from me!" Lily threw the magazine across the room. Deedee chirped loudly as it flew near her.

"No. My lady, you must not angrily respond to this. They only gossip, hoping they hit truth." Maerwen placed her hands in front of Lily.

"Maybe. I want to read any edition of any magazine that mentions Nuada and I from now on though." Lily said. “I want to see what they’re saying.”

"Very well." Maerwen bowed.

"Well I still think you should do something. How dare they-" Liz was cut off in her rant as she gripped her pregnant stomach and then blood trickled down her legs.

Everyone froze.

"Maerwen, get help! Get a doctor or something! Get Hellboy! Get Abe!" Lily said, by Liz's side in an instant and helping her to a chair as Maerwen ran out for help.


	18. Chapter 18

"Liz! Does it hurt? Does it hurt where the babies are?" Lily asked Liz. She put her hand on Liz’s shoulder as Liz gripped her stomach. She had no idea what to do until Abe or some type of medic showed up.

"Yes. It hurts. It hurts there. Oh god my babies! My twins!" Liz shouted frantically. Her hands were flickering with small flames. "Do something!" She grabbed Lily by the front of her dress.

"I don't know what to do or if I can do anything!" Lily told her, trying to pry Liz’s fiery hands off of her.

Luckily, Maerwen came back in with Abe and Nuala.

"The healers are coming." Maerwen told them.

"Good. Thank you." Lily said to her. Liz released her and Lily patted the smoldering fabric out.

Nuala tried to calm Liz down while Abe touched her stomach, trying to figure out what was wrong. After several seconds, Abe lifted his hand, shock and horror on his face.

"Abe, what's wrong? Abe! What's wrong with my babies?" Liz shouted at him. The fire in her hands grew.

"I'm afraid . . . that your body has aborted the babies." Abe said solemnly.

Time seemed to stand still after he said that. Everyone was shocked and surprised.

"It seems that the species difference between you and Red was too great to produce offspring." Abe further explained.

"But I was six months pregnant with them! And there have been half-demon half-human children before! It can't be true!" Liz started crying. Her whole body was engulfed in flames. “I’m too far along, Abe!”

"I will get Red." Abe turned towards the door.

"No. No you won't because there's nothing wrong with them! You read it wrong! Do it again!" Liz put Abe's hand on her stomach. He jerked backwards when his hand touched her hot body. "Read my stomach and find out that my babies are alright!"

Liz refused to acknowledge that her children were dead. Abe was eventually able to bring Hellboy in to tell him and he cried with Liz. When the healers finally arrived, they removed the twins from Liz and the couple was able to hold their children for the first and last time. It was a sad and emotional day. Liz and Hellboy insisted on having a funeral for their unborn children as well. They were buried in small coffins on the grounds of Bethmoora. Little stone tombstones were put above them with the names “Trevor” and “Abraham”.

HBHBHBHBHB

It was a little less than a week after these events when Lily was wandering the castle by herself. She came to a three-way split and looked down the left, then the center, then the right, trying to figure out which way to go. She glanced back down the left hallway and noticed an elegantly carved door that she hadn't seen before. She frowned in confusion and started walking down that hallway. She stopped in front of the door. It had a gold doorknob and the rest of it looked almost like it had grown out of the wall. She hesitantly put her hand on the doorknob and turned it. The door opened to reveal a dimly lit room. The floor was made out of gray stone and there was some creature turned away from her. It was big and she saw feathers.

"I've been expecting you, Lillian." A raspy voice came from the creature.

It turned around and she saw it had eyes on its wings, but none on its face. It was bony and skinny.

"I am the Angel of Death and you have a destiny. A very important destiny." It smiled wickedly at Lily.

She took a few cautious steps into the room and the door slammed behind her. She jumped.

"I am the one who killed Elizabeth Sherman's twins. It was essential to your mission."

"Mission? What mission?" Lily asked.

"A mission to kill Hellboy." Lily scoffed.

"You're insane. I can't do that."

"But it is your destiny. Hellboy will cause the apocalypse. He will kill everyone and everything if you do not stop him. It must be you." The Angel of Death approached her. She took a step back. "I killed Elizabeth's children with him to make it easier on you. This way you aren't taking a father away from his children."

"But I'm just a human."

"Don't let King Nuada get inside your head. You are much better than you think." It tilted its head up and flexed its wings. "I will not let you and Nuada's children die before they can take their first breath, as they are supposed to, if you take this mission."

"I can't do this! Not to Liz! It's too soon."

"You won't do this now, but soon. I will let you know when. If you accept." The Angel of Death stared at her, awaiting her answer.

"I'm the reason that Liz's twins are dead." Lily said, tears forming in her eyes. Her hand went to her mouth.

"Yes. And your children will die if you do not kill Hellboy." It extended its hands out and smiled.

The room was silent. Lily didn't want to accept.

"Very well. Think about it. But if Hellboy is not dead before your second child is born, I will take your children's souls and give them to Elizabeth and Hellboy's children. Your children will die and they will finally have their own. And your children's deaths will be the first of many for the apocalypse." Wind blew all around the room and Lily had to shut her eyes from the force of it.

When she reopened them, she was looking down a hallway. The Angel of Death was nowhere to be seen. She heard someone calling her name and she turned around, still shocked by her encounter and mission.

"There you are, your Highness! It is time for supper!" Maerwen grabbed Lily's arm and began pulling her towards the dining room. Lily followed numbly, her head still spinning.

HBHBHBHBHB

Lily was still in shock from her encounter with the Angel of Death and had hardly said two words at supper. She refused to let Nuala touch her to see what was wrong. She had to do this on her own. But killing Hellboy? She doubted she could do that.

She was in her blue silky nightgown on her and Nuada's bed, playing with Deedee. The bird chirped as it played with her fingers. Nuada had been reading some important documents concerning Bethmoora at the desk in their room, but Lily's sudden quietness had started to irritate him.

"What is wrong, human?" He stood up from the desk and walked over to the bed. He was still in his day clothes. "Are you still upset at me for refusing sex?"

Lily looked up from her pet, breaking her train of thought. Maybe Nuada could kill Hellboy for her. He seemed capable. But the Angel had said it had to be her. Then again it shouldn't really matter as long as he was dead.

"I'm just thinking." She decided not to tell him. She forced a small smile on her face. Some emotion to show that he shouldn’t worry.

"About that human and the demon's dead children? It has passed. There is nothing more to be done." He turned back towards his desk.

Lily watched as he sat back down and began examining the documents again. She had to tell someone about this mission. She had to at least tell him. Their future children's lives were at stake here. Would he agree with the Angel and say Hellboy had to be killed? If he did, would it be for the safety of his people or the safety of his children? Did he even want children with her? He had to have heirs, right? He had to have sex with her again to produce heirs, right? Maybe they could just stop after one child so she never has to kill Hellboy. But that wouldn't stop the apocalypse. Lily continued to debate inwardly for the rest of the night.


	19. Chapter 19

Lily sat on a stone bench in the garden below her and Nuada’s bedroom window, a book in her hand. Deedee flew among the trees in front of her, chirping and playing with other birds. Occasionally, she would swoop down and land on Lily’s shoulder while she read a page or two before taking flight again to play. Lily smiled at her bird’s actions. Nuala came out of the castle and sat next to Lily.

“How are you doing? Any better after the loss of Liz’s twins?” She asked. She placed her hand too close to Lily’s on the bench and Lily jerked her hand away.

“Sorry.” Lily apologized. “I’m just not used to that yet.”

“I understand. It’s quite something to get used to.” Nuala brought her hand back up into her lap. “Abe said that he uses gloves to stop himself from reading everything. I thought I might try it out. It’ll be nice not to know everything about everyone for a change.”

“You can see what it’s like to be like the rest of us.” Lily chuckled.

She closed her book and stared at Deedee. Nuala looked up after a few moments to do the same.

“I brought Deedee out here so she could play more. I hated having her in that small New York apartment. I’m glad she can have friends here.” The pair watched Deedee peck at another bird, before flying away.

“I’m sure she’ll have a wonderful time out here.” Nuala said. She turned to the book in Lily’s hands. “What are you reading?”

“Anne of Green Gables. It’s about an orphan who finds the best in every situation. I thought it would be perfect to read in my current situation.” She glanced at Nuala and smiled. “I’m not keeping you from anything, am I?”

“Oh no. There was a meeting earlier to discuss politics and international relations, but that has ended and the next meeting is more military based. I was never good at that stuff. That was always my father and Nuada.” Nuala gestured for the book in Lily’s hands. Lily gave it to her and she began flipping through the pages and illustrations.

“What happened to your father? I don’t think I was ever told.”

“Nuada killed him in his quest for the crown for the Golden Army.” Nuala’s page flipping slowed.

“I’m sorry.” Lily put her hand on Nuala’s thigh.

“My father accepted his fate. Nuada’s hatred of the humans was too great and his desire for the army too powerful.”

“How did Hellboy get him to concede power of it then?”

“Hellboy bested my brother in a match for the crown. My brother has only not requested a rematch because I told him I would not hesitate to thrust a knife into my heart if he did. That is what stopped him.” Nuala looked over at Lily. “His anger towards the humans is very great. We were only able to get him to agree to the treaty marriage because of the humans’ threats to massacre us all if we didn’t. I’m even more impressed that you were able to seduce him on the first night of your marriage.”

Lily smiled. “Don’t underestimate my seduction techniques.” They both laughed. “Though after what happened last time, I think he’s cautious to do it again. I don’t know how we’ll have children at that rate.”

“If anyone can convince Nuada to have children with a human, it’s you. I saw your heart and soul back when we were choosing a queen. You had the best chance out of any of them. I know you won’t be in a sexless marriage for long.”

“Thanks?” They laughed again. Deedee chirped with them.

“How long do I have for that? I’m guessing there’s a time limit?” Lily asked.

“We will discuss it amongst the council. You will need a few heirs before we will give you a potion to keep you young forever. And we all know that Nuada will not make it easy. So you will need some time.”

Deedee flew between the tree branches, chasing other birds. The garden was filled with the sounds of their chirping.

HBHBHBHBHB

Abe walked down the halls to Liz and Hellboy’s room in the castle. It was decided that they should be close since Hellboy had control over the Golden Army. They would be prepared in case of any attacks.

He made it to the open doorway and found Liz sitting on a burnt chair surrounded by smoldering and burned furniture.

“Knock knock.” He tapped lightly on the side of the door.

“What do you want Abe?” She asked. Her hands still had small flames licking them.

“I just wanted to see how you were. After everything.”

“How do you think?” She gestured to the ash-filled room.

Abe sat down on what he thought was another chair, but it was hard to tell. It didn’t collapse under his weight.

“I’m sorry about your hands.” Liz said.

Abe looked down at them, still healing from the burns. “It’s fine. I know you didn’t mean it. It was a very stressful time. I would have been surprised if you weren’t on fire.”

“I’m just upset I won’t be a mom now.” She pointed to a pile of ashes across the room. “That was going to be their crib. Big enough for both of them.” She pointed to a smaller pile next to it. “Those were their clothes.” Another pile. “Their toys.”

“I know. We were all excited. It’s a tragedy. I was going to be an uncle.” Liz stayed silent. “It won’t do any good to sit here and be angry though. I’ll get some servants to clean this room up while we go get something to eat. I’m sure lots of ice cream or chocolate will help.”

“Or booze.” Liz said.

“Or booze.” Abe stood up and reached out his hand. “Come with me then? And we’ll work through this.”

Liz looked at Abe, then his hand. She took it.


	20. Chapter 20

_ Meldiron walked down the hall and towards the King and Queen's bedroom. He had promised to show Lily the fascinating things around the castle. He was shocked, however, to open the double doors to the bedroom and find her there in nothing but a towel. It was a very short towel too, long enough to only cover her private parts. Her hair was wet also, so she must have just come from a bath. She seemed as shocked to see him as he was to see her. _

_ "Your Highness, I am sorry to have intruded-" He immediately began to apologize. _

_ "Don't worry, Meldiron. There's no harm done." She interrupted him. _

_ "I shall wait outside until you are decent then." He bowed, retreating to the hallway. _

_ "No. Please don't go." Her voice stopped him from fully leaving. "It has been so long since I have felt a man's touch." _

_ Lily dropped the towel, fully exposing herself. _

_ "Nuada hasn't touched me since our wedding night. I think he's still mad at me. You should close the doors. We don't want people to see." Lily told him. She took a step towards him. _

_ Meldiron hesitantly closed the double doors behind him. This was wrong. She was the Queen of Bethmoora and Nuada's wife. He shouldn't do this. _

_ "Nuada's going to be in one of those council meetings for quite a while." Lily said, walking slowly, seductively towards Meldiron. "We don't have to worry about him finding out." _

_ She grabbed the front of his clothes and pulled him down for a kiss. He was still in shock. She was beautiful, but this was so wrong. He reluctantly pushed her away. _

_ "Your Highness, we mustn't. It is wrong." He tried to reason with her. _

_ "Please, Meldiron, I've seen the way you look at me. Undressing me with your eyes." She began to pull at his clothes. _

_ He grabbed her hands, stopping her again. _

_ "Please, Meldiron. I need to be satisfied." She begged him. _

_ She pulled him down for another kiss. He couldn't keep control anymore. She was right. She was beautiful and he wanted her badly. If Nuada couldn't satisfy her needs, he would. _

_ He kissed her back lustfully. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he began feeling up and down her thighs. Meldiron walked forward until Lily was pressed up against one of the posts of the bed. She pulled herself away from him slightly to undo his pants. They dropped to the floor, exposing him. He was hard and ready for her. _

_ "Please Meldiron. I need you." Lily begged him. She played with her pussy and stared into his eyes. _

_ He thrust into her and she moaned. Their kisses became sloppy and lust-filled as he thrusted. Their pace was quick and frantic. _

_ "I've wanted to do this forever." Meldiron told her in between their kisses. _

_ "I'm glad you finally did." Lily said. _

_ She arched into him as she orgasmed and after a couple of thrusts he reached his own. He screamed in pleasure as his seed shot into her. _

Meldiron shot up in bed, sweaty and slightly sticky from his dream. He had had another wet dream about Queen Lily. It had been his 5th so far.

The dreams had first started the day after the marriage, when Lily had been running after Nuada in nothing but her robe. She had run into him and they both fell over. He had grabbed her thighs right under her butt by accident as they fell. Her breasts were pressed up against him and were slightly visible through her disheveled robe. She had straddled him as she got ready to get up and continue running after Nuada and he felt her privates warm against his stomach. When she ran after Nuada, passing his head as she ran, he got a glimpse of her privates. He had been momentarily stunned by all of this before he decided to run after them. The whole experience hadn't affected him until that night, when he had his first wet dream about her.

Meldiron looked out his window and saw that it was morning. He decided to take a bath to get his cum off of him before he left. Lily had asked him to teach her the way of a bow and arrow and he was looking forward to it.

HBHBHBHBHB

Lily woke up with her plan to kill Hellboy in her mind. She had asked Meldiron to teach her how to use a bow and arrow today so that an 'unfortunate accident' could occur to Hellboy while she was training and this whole ordeal could be done with.

Nuada had already left for some important meeting his council had for him. He had been avoiding her a lot ever since the incident on their wedding night. She hadn't minded at first, but now she was feeling rejected and alone.

She got up to get dressed and learn with Meldiron.

HBHBHBHBHB

Lily and Meldiron were in a grassy field by the castle. It was between the castle and a forest. Meldiron was helping Lily properly hold the bow and arrow and there was a target a few hundred years away. His hands were right on top of hers and he was pressed up against her to help her better. He was trying not to remember his dream and keep himself from getting aroused this close to her or it would lead to bad things.

"You want to keep the arrow straight and the string tight." Meldiron told her.

He let go of her hands and watched her concentrate. After a few moments she let go of the arrow and it disappeared into the grass, way off target.

"Oops." Lily said, frowning.

"Do not worry. It takes time to learn."

He gave her another arrow and helped her position it, getting close to her again. Lily heard the familiar sound of a camera shutter from the trees and quickly turned her head in that direction. Meldiron didn't seem to hear anything.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her.

"No. Just heard some animals." She told him. There was no way a human could get this close. Right?

Meldiron suddenly let go of her and backed away. She was confused for a second until he started talking.

"Good morning, Your Highness. What brings you to the training fields? I thought you were in a meeting with the council?" Meldiron asked an approaching Nuada.

"I must talk to Lillian. Alone." Nuada said, grabbing hold of her arm and dragging her away. Lily dropped the bow and arrow in the process.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked him as he led her back into the castle.

"No. You are just needed." He replied vaguely.

"What's going on? Why aren't you telling me?" Lily asked, pulling her arm away from him. They were inside the castle now.

He looked at her then sighed before replying.

"The council called a meeting today. They want an heir to the throne before you age." Nuada explained.

"They want one now?" She interrupted him. "But I can have a baby for like another 30 years. Why now?"

"There is a potion that you will be given after an heir is produced that will give you immortality . . . and make you infertile. You must drink it before you are older and no longer beautiful because you will be that way forever. And the Queen of Bethmoora must be beautiful." Nuada explained to her.

Lily froze at this information. Infertile? Immortality? No longer beautiful? After an heir is produced?

"Am I some type of heir-mass-producing machine to you?! That’s not happening! We haven’t even had sex twice yet!" She yelled at him. "Oh and I don’t even get me started on that whole ‘the Queen of Bethmoora must be beautiful’ thing! Where is this council? They are hearing from me!"

Nuada smirked at her outburst.

"They are in the meeting room. But I advise against you going. You will look foolish." He told her.

"Foolish? They're the fools! I'm not having sex with you because I have to! I'll do it because I want to!" Then Lily stormed off in the direction that she knew the meeting room was in.

Nuada followed with the smirk still on his face. He was going to enjoy this.


	21. Chapter 21

Lily stormed into the meeting room of the palace, where the council was. Nuada was following her calmly, eager to watch this play out. The members all sat around a table in a half-circle. Nuala was there as well.

"You are all INSANE if you think that I'm going to have a child because YOU want me to. Are you serious? Telling me to produce heirs before I turn old and ugly? How vain can you get? Worried about appearances! Just look at the Queen of England! They're not afraid to show her in public! And there's also the slight fact that the King won't even look at me that way since the last time we had sex it caused his sister to lose her virginity! And-" Nuada, who was previously watching this exchange with satisfaction, held his hand firmly over Lily's mouth once she began to rant about Nuala. Lily tried to yank his hands off of her, but he was too strong.

The council stared at the couple with wide eyes, not expecting that outburst at all. The head council member rose from his seat.

"I understand your concern, Your Highness, but you must understand what needs to be done. And this kingdom needs an heir and a beautiful queen. You can see the dilemma." He explained.

Lily stared angrily at him and managed to pry Nuada's hand off of her face.

"Well I'm not going to have sex with my husband because you tell me to! No matter how essential it is!" Lily retorted, stomping her foot like a 3-year-old.

"Queen Lillian-" He tried to placate her.

"And if you want to talk about our sex life, discuss it with HIM!" Lily fiercely pointed at Nuada. "I've been more than willing, but HE has been the one putting the brakes on sex!"

Nuada glared at Lily. Nuala stood up.

"I'm certain that we could reach some type of agreement . . . " She said. “I know you will need time.”

"Yes. A compromise. How long of a time do you need to produce a child?" The head member asked Lily.

"What?" She shrieked at his choice of words.

"He means how long do you want to have to be able to have a child before we start to pressure the necessity of an heir and your physical looks?" Another council member quickly covered.

Lily paused for a moment. They were letting her choose. How long would she need? She quietly began to calculate in her head. She factored in her age, looks now, Nuada's stubbornness, and the chances of getting pregnant after having sex.

"Five years." She told them.

"FIVE-" The head council member started, shocked. Nuala clamped her hand over his mouth quickly.

"It's a deal. We will discuss this issue with you again in five years time." She quickly accepted.

Lily nodded, satisfied, and left the room. Nuada followed her out.

"You made a fool of yourself." He told her as they walked.

"Yet I still got what I wanted." She answered smugly.

They walked in silence for a minute before she grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. Nuada resisted the urge to throw her off.

"Now you must realize that you have to have sex with me now. No more pouting over Nuala's lost innocence. The council demands it. And I bet her and Abe have been at it ever since you caught them, not caring anymore." Lily told him.

Nuada sneered at her. She spoke the truth; he did have to sleep with her now AND she had even been right about Nuala and Abe. He was beginning to like her less and less.

"Very well." He said.

Lily let him go and began walking again.

"Now then, do you want to get a head start on that child?" She said seductively, looking over her shoulder at him.

He brushed off his sleeves as he considered this. She was  _ still _ a human, but he had been yearning for sex with her again since their wedding night. His blood rushed into his pants as he remembered that long and passionate night. He growled low and ran at her. She laughed as she sprinted down the hall away from him; he was not winning that easily.

They ran down the halls toward their bedroom. Lily looked over her shoulder to see how close Nuada was, he was catching up, and had just turned around to see Meldiron in front of her coming from outside. She ran right into him since he hadn’t seen her. They fell to the ground, stunned.

"We have GOT to stop doing this." Lily joked. She grabbed her dress and stood up, ready to run from Nuada again.

However, Nuada had caught up in that time and grabbed her around the waist. He threw her over his shoulder and held his hand out to Meldiron. Meldiron accepted it and stood up. He brushed the dust off of his clothes.

"May I ask what Queen Lillian has done that deserves such a chase?" Meldiron asked once he was situated.

"She needs to fulfill her queenly duties." Nuada told him. "Now if you pardon me, I must help her fulfill them."

Nuada continued down the hallway with Lily over his shoulder. Meldiron watched them go. His heart hurt for just a moment as he realized what they were going to do and the look on Lily's face as she had ran into him. It was one of joy. She felt joy from her interaction with Nuada. And now she was going to have sex with him, her "queenly duties". Lily waved at him from Nuada's shoulder, the fun of the chase still on her face. He waved back half-heartedly then turned the opposite direction and continued down the hallway.

Nuada briskly walked the rest of the way to their room. Lily was still slung over his shoulder as he pushed open the doors to their bedroom. Maerwen was inside, shocked by their situation.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave you two alone." Maerwen said, piecing things together and hurriedly rushing out, head bowed.

Once the doors closed behind her, Nuada let Lily down. She stood still for a while, letting the blood rush from her head to the rest of her body. Nuada began stripping himself of his clothes and walking towards the bed. Lily quickly recovered at the sight and began doing the same. Soon they were both unclothed and kissing fiercely.


	22. Chapter 22

Lily stood in front of her mirrors as Maerwen put her dress on. Nuala was in the room also, watching.

"You need to go through the proper etiquette training before you will be allowed in public with my brother." Nuala told Lily.

"Do I _have_ to go through training?" Lily half-whined. Maerwen tightened some laces around her waist.

"Yes, you do. You are the Queen of Bethmoora now and you need to act like it." Nuala explained.

"Fine." Lily sighed. She couldn’t really argue with that.

So Nuala took Lily and showed her the different techniques to becoming a Queen. Abe even helped; he knew a thing or two from his own studies and conversations with Nuala. It was more exhausting than Lily imagined. The constant smiles, the standing properly, the eating properly, the speaking politely, and saying the correct things so as not to create any unnecessary tension. They didn't want a repeat of what happened with the council to happen in public.

Lily was lying face-down in the pillows of her and Nuada's bed, exhausted from her day of etiquette training. Nuada walked in from his own long day of dealing with all of the problems in Bethmoora. He was exhausted and was annoyed to find his wife taking up the entire bed.

"Move, human." He told her as he changed for bed. "You take up more room than you need."

Lily sat up on her side of the bed. She was still in her dress, too tired to change into her nightgown at the moment. She watched him change.

"How was your day? What's wrong with Bethmoora now?" Lily asked him. He was surprised by her questions; she had never asked before.

"There was a debate on what to do with the Golden Army. Half of the council wanted to keep it around and half wanted to hide it away again. But the demon still has control over the Army, so there's nothing we can do at the moment." He answered her. He removed his first of many layers.

Lily bit her lip as she remembered the Angel of Death's mission for her. If Hellboy is going to die, Nuada should regain control over the Golden Army. Then he can properly deal with the Army and it won’t go to waste. She remembered what Nuala said she would do if Nuada ever did fight Hellboy for control, but she made a mental note to speak to her soon about that.

Nuada had changed into a pair of trousers for bed and was watching Lily's face intently. Something was wrong.

"You should fight Hellboy for the Army. That way you can deal with it however you or the council likes." Lily finally said. She stood up and walked over to her wardrobe, avoiding eye contact with him. She began to strip and change into her nightgown. Nuada's eyes followed her.

"Perhaps I should. How did you come to such a solution?" Nuada was curious. He walked over to her changing.

"I was just thinking it would make everything easier. The sooner you do it, the sooner this can be resolved too." Lily casually slipped in there. She wanted him to have the Golden Army before she had to kill Hellboy, just in case. Plus, maybe Nuada would even kill Hellboy and that would just make everything easier on her.

"True." Nuada said. Lily had finished changing and turned around to find him standing behind her.

"Having sexual thoughts about tonight, Your Highness?" Lily asked him seductively. She put her hands on his chest and pressed her breasts against him. They had been having a considerable amount of sex lately. Lily didn't mind and she hoped Nuada didn't revert back to his old ways where he refused to have sex with her.

Nuada smirked at her. She wasn't afraid to start their intercourse. He grabbed the bottom of her nightgown, pulled it over her head, and tossed it onto the floor as his answer. She smirked and knelt in front of him. She pulled at the laces on his pants until they were undone and they dropped to the floor. Nuada was already half-hard. Lily began stroking his cock while she sucked on his balls until he was fully hard. Then she put his whole cock in her mouth and began sucking him. Nuada moaned and leaned his head back, his hand fisted in her hair. He loved to look down and watch her take all of him in her mouth. He thrusted forward and pushed her head into him. She gagged slightly and he moaned again. Lily looked up at him and her hand reached down to touch herself while she sucked him. Nuada growled at the sight and lifted her up by her hair. She detached herself from his cock and winced. He pulled her over to her vanity and threw her down. Lily stared at herself in the mirror as Nuada teased her pussy behind her. She gasped and locked eyes with him through the mirror. He slapped her ass and Lily jumped. Then he nudged her legs apart with his foot and positioned himself at her pussy. He rubbed the head of his cock at the opening of her pussy and Lily squirmed under him.

“Please, my king.” She pleaded.

Nuada smiled and thrust inside. He grabbed her hips and pounded her into the vanity. Lily propped herself up on her elbows and watched as her husband thrust into her from behind. Nuada watched as Lily’s breasts bounced with his thrusts and used one hand to grab one. He leaned over her now and watched her face as he pounded into her. She moaned with each thrust.

“Do you like that, human? Do you like watching your husband pound you from behind?” Lily nodded her head furiously. “I can’t hear you.”

Nuada pulled out of her. “Yes, I do! I do like it!” He thrust back in, going harder and faster than before.

“Now, human, cum for me.” Nuada reached down to her clit and rubbed it in circles.

Lily’s hips bucked more and more until she screamed out and Nuada felt her juices cover him. He thrusted a few more times before he grunted and released into her. Nuada pulled out, watching his seed seep out of his wife, and slapped her ass one more time.

HBHBHBHBHB

Lily was on her way to the garden when Liz ran up to her and stopped her, something in her hand.

"You won't BELIEVE what they did!" Liz said, out of breath. She was skinny once again because of her miscarriage. She thrust the object in her hand into Lily's. It was a magazine.

On the cover it had a picture of Meldiron teaching Lily how to shoot an arrow, both of their bodies close to one another. It said in bold under the picture: "Affair in the Palace?" with text under that saying: "Queen Lily and another elf get too close during a "lesson"."

Lily gasped when she saw it.

"I KNEW I heard a camera!" She shrieked. "Oh those filthy reporters! How'd they even get in?"

Lily stormed down the halls of the castle towards where Nuada was in a meeting with the council. She shoved the doors open and threw the magazine on the table in front of all of them.

"Those stupid reporters! They got in and now they're spreading LIES!" Lily screamed. Liz stood behind her uncomfortably.

The council members, Nuala, and Nuada all looked down at the magazine, absorbing this information.

"Do something!" Lily screamed. "They broke some treaty, didn't they?"

"They did. They didn't respect the borders of Bethmoora." Nuala said. She looked at her brother.

"So do something. Threaten them with the Army or something! I'm not having an affair!" Lily said desperately. The last thing she needed was for Nuada to hate her again. She enjoyed the sex they had too much to let it slip away.

"She is right." Nuada said reluctantly. "They have broken the treaty. They must be punished."

"War is not the answer. We must warn them that they cannot do this and if they do it again we will reciprocate." A council member said.

They all agreed, even Nuada after some convincing, and would send word immediately the next day.


	23. Chapter 23

Lily awoke in a dimly lit room. She didn't recognize it at all and instantly felt uneasy. She heard her blood pound in her ears and she tried to steady her breathing. She felt like she was being watched. A cold breeze swept through and her nightgown fluttered around her.

"Hello?" She called out into the darkness. It was quiet and a winged figure stepped out of the shadows. She recognized it as the Angel of Death. Its eye-wings stared at her intensely.

"Kill Hellboy." It said simply.

"I need more time. I’ve never killed someone before." She said, tears coming to her eyes at the thought of killing. “I need time to prepare.”

"Then your children will die."

"No." She didn't want that to happen either. She loved children, and even if it would be with Nuada, she knew she would love her own kids fiercely.

“You have until your second child breathes its first breath. No later.”

The Angel then went back into the shadows, leaving her there to think about her choice. Would she kill Hellboy or sentence her own children to death?

HBHBHBHBHB

Lily shot up in bed. It was only a dream. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked over at her husband next to her. He looked up at her with his eyes half-opened.

"What is the matter, human? Bad dream?" He asked, slightly irritated that she woke him.

She debated in her head if she should tell him or not. What would he do? Would he care about their children enough to kill Hellboy? Their half-breed children? Would the Angel of Death kill their children anyway because she passed the mission off to Nuada? She decided to keep it to herself and kill Hellboy herself, it was her problem and not Nuada's.

"It is nothing." She told him, not looking him in the eye. He knew she was hiding something, but couldn't bring himself to care. Instead, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Lily huffed slightly. She was glad that he let it go, but his dismissiveness stung. Just once she wished he would make sure she was okay and hold her when she needed him to. She willed herself to lie down and go back to sleep.

HBHBHBHBHB

Lily was with Nuala in the gardens. She was observing the beauty around them while Nuala read. She decided now was as good a time as any to talk to Nuala about her deal with Nuada and the Golden Army.

“I told Nuada he should fight Hellboy for the Golden Army.” She bit her lip and stared into a nearby flower. Nuala closed her book. “I know you told him that you’d kill both of you if he tried, but I think that as King of Bethmoora he should have control over such an army. You can keep him straight. Make sure he doesn’t do anything reckless with it.” Lily looked over at Nuala. “Please withdraw your threat to him, so he feels comfortable requesting a duel.”

Nuala stared at Lily for a long time. Lily started to fidget in her spot.

“What’s going on, Lillian?”

“Nothing.” Lily drew her hands close to her body. “I just think that Hellboy’s not going to be here forever and that such an army should be in the hands of someone who is actually a leader of Bethmoora.”

“My brother has not changed much since his last attempt at controlling the army. Many people died on his path to it.”

“I know. Your father.”

“My father and my brother’s most trusted friend at the time, Mr. Wink. Many humans as well. Hellboy almost died himself. I would suspect that you would know better than anyone why he shouldn’t have control over such an army.” Nuala put her hand on the bench and Lily inched away from it. “What is going on, Lillian? Why does my brother need to take control of the Golden Army?”

“Because Hellboy has no right to it. Bethmoora needs to be able to use it whenever they need to. The humans are already started to push the boundaries. They’ve crept onto our land to spy on us.” Lily looked at Nuala. “You can tell him that any unauthorized use of the army will result in his and your death. You can still keep your threat to him, but he needs to be able to use it if he has to, without having to go through Hellboy. You and I both know that Hellboy isn’t suited to be in charge of that army. And you said yourself that Nuada was always good with military things. He will be able to lead it and lead it right.”

Nuala stared off into the distance, absorbing Lily’s argument. She closed her eyes.

“I don’t trust my brother.”

“Do you trust the power you have over him? You still have control over the situation, Nuala. Your threat of murder-suicide is still there, but now he can lead the Army when he needs to. He just has to go through you first.”

Nuala opened her eyes and stared at her sister-in-law. The wheels were turning.

“I will consider it. Will you tell me now what is bothering you? I assume Nuada either hasn’t noticed or asked or I would have felt it through our bond.”

Lily shook her head. “I’m fine. Just worried. Worried that humans have found a way into Bethmoora without being seen and Hellboy still holds the keys to the Golden Army. It’s hard to threaten them when we still have to ask for permission to follow through.” She avoided Nuala’s gaze.

“Very well. I’ll discuss it with him if it will make you feel better.” Lily exhaled a sigh of relief.

“Thank you.”

The pair sat in silence for a while. Nuala went back to her book and Lily picked at her fingernails. Nuala’s comment brought back Lily’s feelings on Nuada's distant behavior. He was still ignoring her for the most part. He hadn’t even tried to pry into what was bothering her like Nuala had.

"Nuala?" Lily finally got the courage to ask. Nuala looked up from her book again.

"Yes?"

"How does Nuada feel about me?"

Nuala took a couple of seconds to answer.

"He feels . . . conflicted. He knows he should feel for you because you are his wife, but he does not want to because you are a human. So he suppresses his feelings for you." Nuala said, before going back to her book.

"So then he really does love-" Lily began excited, but she was cut off by a guard rushing into the garden.

"Your Highnesses! Please come with me! There has been an attack on Bethmoora!" He shouted.

"Attack?!" Lily and Nuala shouted, shocked, at the same time.

They hurriedly followed him into the castle. Guards and servants were running around in a haphazard manner, shouting different things. It was complete chaos and they had gotten separated from the guard they were following.

"Nuala!" They heard Abe shout, farther down the hallway.

"Abraham!" Nuala shouted back.

Abe pushed his way through the crowd to the two women.

"Where's Nuada?" Lily asked worriedly.

"He is off dealing with this attack, we must get you somewhere safe, Princess and Queen." Abe told them, ushering them in a different direction.

He led them down a less crowded hallway and down many twists and turns into a deserted room. He closed the door behind them while Nuala and Lily further explored the room. It was almost completely empty except for a table and chair.

"You will be safe from enemies here." Abe told them.

"It seems a bit . . . isolated." Lily said skeptically. She turned around to face Abe and found him holding Nuala in a headlock.

"Abraham!" Nuala shouted at him.

Abe slowly turned into some other creature. It was the same height as Abe, but had black skin and piercing red eyes.

"You're not Abe." Lily gasped. A shapeshifter?

"Obviously. I thought the Queen of Bethmoora would've been smarter than this. I guess Nuada did marry you only for your looks." The creature snarled at her. It had a raspy voice. It turned its attention to Nuala again.

"Now then, Princess, tell your brother that if he doesn't want you, himself, and his pretty wife here to die, then he'll tell his soldiers to stand down." It whispered in Nuala's ear.

"Let her go." Lily said firmly. The creature smirked at her and went back to threatening Nuala. "I said, LET HER GO!"

Lily pulled a hidden dagger out of her dress and thrust it at the creature's head. It caught her wrist and twisted her hand downwards. Lily gasped at the pain, but refused to let go of the knife.

"Tell Nuada if he doesn't stop his army, his wife will die NOW." The creature whispered to Nuala as it twisted Lily's hand even more. She gasped again. Nuala began to cry under the pressure of the situation.

"Brother! Abraham!" She called out.

"That's right, Princess, call for them! They can't hear you though and the Queen will be the first to go!" The creature laughed at the women's attempts. He finally twisted Lily's hand enough and jerked her arm so that she ended up stabbing herself in the stomach. Lily gasped again. The creature let go of her hand and watched as she dropped to the floor.

"Lillian!" Nuala screamed as she watched her sister-in-law crumple to the floor, tears brimming in her eyes. "You've killed her! You've killed her!"


	24. Chapter 24

The creature had released Nuala and now she was helping Lily into the only chair in the room to try and tend to her wound. She had already called out to Nuada in her mind and told him where they were. She only hoped he could get there in time. Lily was drifting in and out of consciousness. The dagger was still in her stomach and blood was oozing out at an alarming rate. Nuala debated in her mind whether or not she should pull the dagger out, and finally decided to leave it in to somewhat halt the flow of blood. The creature who had threatened the women was watching nearby. It stood between them and the door.

"She needs medical attention now." Nuala said somewhat forcefully. The creature ignored her, so she started to rip the hem of her dress in strips to patch the wound. Lily's head lolled while Nuala worked, but showed no signs of consciousness. Nuala patted her cheeks in an attempt to wake her, but that did not work and she instead decided to leave her alone.

The room was silent once Nuala patched up Lily's wound as best she could. Strips of her dress wrapped around Lily’s stomach and the blood flow had slowed down considerably.

"She will die if she is not given professional help." Nuala tried to reason again with the creature who held them captive. It leaned against a wall with its arms crossed.

"That is the plan. Once Nuada sees what we are capable of, he will think twice about crossing us again." The creature said vengefully.

"What has my brother done to you and your kind? He has worked on the side of all magical creatures since the reconstruction of Bethmoora." Nuala asked. She put pressure on Lily's wound once it began to bleed again.

"He has forgotten us! My kind needs to live in higher altitudes to survive and he only expands to FORESTS. Not a mountain in sight. We are beginning to die off." The creature spat, thrusting its arms around.

"The humans will only give him so much land-"

"The humans! It's always back to the humans! What happened to the Nuada who attempted to kill the humans for our land back? He has gone soft." The creature interrupted Nuala.

"I am sorry for your struggle, but my brother must do what he must to keep peace so we are not all pushed underground again!" Nuala's voice raised towards the end of her sentence.

"Foolish Princess!" The creature made a swipe at Nuala with its claws and she held her arms in front of her for defense. It scratched her forearm and made her bleed. "You offer no solutions to our problems! Only empty words!"

Nuala cried out at the pain in her arm. She held it and wrapped her tattered sleeve around it to stop her bleeding.

"They will find you and kill you for what you have done!" Nuala shouted back at it. She called out to Nuada again in her mind, urging him to hurry.

"They will find your bodies and I will be long gone by then!" The creature snarled. It raised its arm again and Nuala held up her good arm in defense.

Footsteps and shouts were heard in the hallways outside and the creature snapped its head around. It curled its lips in disgust and turned back to Nuala, picking her up and putting her in another headlock. The door burst open seconds later. Nuada, Meldiron, and Abe were all standing in the doorway, Nuada’s arm bleeding. They paused once they saw Nuala's position and Lily slumped in a chair, their weapons drawn for battle.

"Take one more step and I snap her neck." The creature threatened.

"You are outnumbered and your forces have been overpowered." Nuada told it. "Admit your defeat and surrender."

"Defeat?" The creature laughed. "I have mortally wounded your queen and now hold both you and your sister's lives in my arms. I am not the one defeated."

The men glanced at Lily still lying in the chair, unconscious. Meldiron visibly swallowed at the sight and his heart dropped. Nuada refused to let any emotion show on his face. Nuala's struggle in the creature's arms turned their attention back.

"Let her go." Abe asked hesitantly. He held a sharp blade in his hands and he pointed it towards the creature.

"Never. You must pay for what you've done to my people! We are dying!" The creature shouted.

"I know of your situation and I am fighting the humans for more land. But they are stubborn." Nuada explained. His spear was pointed towards the creature. He took a half-step forward.

The creature slackened its grip on Nuala for a second as it considered. Then it re-tightened its grip.

"Lies!" The creature shouted. Nuala whimpered.

The men froze, not knowing how to handle this situation. Would they attack and risk Nuala and Nuada's lives or standby and see if the creature would release Nuala? A groan from Lily claimed their attention and she shifted slightly, but did not wake. The cloth strips tied around her grew more red with blood.

"You have injured a member of the royal family. Your death will be slow and painful." Meldiron threatened the creature. He flew into action and swung his sword at the creature's head, since it was slightly taller than Nuala. Nuala cried out in surprise and fear as the sword came near her. The creature maneuvered Nuala in the way of the sword, but cried out in pain anyway. Nuada had used Meldiron's attack as a distraction and stabbed the creature in the back with his spear. It released Nuala and she fell to the floor, then ran over to Abe, who held her away from the creature. Meldiron and Nuada took care of the creature, stabbing and slicing at it multiple times as it cried out in pain. Once it was truly dead, they turned their attention to Nuala and the unconscious Lily. Meldiron rushed to Lily, while Nuada checked on Nuala before rushing to his wife.

"She's lost a lot of blood. She needs help  _ now _ ." Meldiron informed Nuada.

Nuada lifted her up bridal style and rushed with the others out of the room and to the nearest healer. The healer led them to the closest empty bed and Nuada laid her down. A group of healers crowded around her, assessing the damage. They decided to pull the dagger out quickly and stop the blood flow as best they could. They used magic to heal Lily faster and in no time she was stable. Her wound was almost nonexistent, yet she was still unconscious. The healers also checked Nuala and Nuada and healed their arms as well.

It was a couple of tense moments of staring at Lily lying unconscious and blood-soaked on the bed before the head healer cautiously approached Nuada.

"My king, we have encountered something . . . unexpected." The healer spoke hesitantly.

"Unexpected?" Nuada furrowed his eyebrows. The healer took this as a sign to continue.

"Yes. You see . . . Queen Lillian is pregnant."


	25. Chapter 25

"Yes. You see . . . Queen Lillian is pregnant." The head healer told them.

"Don't tell her." Nuada said immediately. He didn't know why he said it. He didn't know why he didn't want his wife to know that she was carrying their unborn child. He panicked and said the first thing that came to mind. Some part of him didn't want her to know that she was pregnant; he was still having a hard time accepting it himself. Another part of him hated his unborn child for being half-human, a creature he hated and a disgrace to the, up to that point, pure elven Bethmooran throne. His sister, Meldiron, and Abraham all looked at him in shock.

"Brother, you must-" Nuala began.

"No." He said forcefully. "I mustn't. She does not HAVE to be told she is pregnant."

"But-" Nuala tried again to convince him otherwise.

"I am the king and I say that the queen must not know she is pregnant with a Bethmooran heir." Nuada snapped. Nuala was shocked that he had snapped at her and got angry.

"Why must she not know? Can you at least explain your reasoning?" She struggled to keep her voice calm. She was still upset about the attack and this was just escalating it.

"I do not have to explain myself. I am the King." Nuada shrugged her off. He had no idea why he was being so mean to his sister; he usually worshipped the ground she walked on. But something about this situation had him in a foul mood.

Nuala glared at her brother, didn't say another word, and stomped out of the room as lady-like as she could. Abe followed her. Meldiron and the head healer stood awkwardly nearby, not saying a word.

"Do as I told you and do not tell her." Nuada said with finality before he too left the room. Meldiron hesitated before following him.

They walked down the hall for a few moments in an awkward silence. Meldiron decided to take a chance and talk to Nuada.

"Your highness-" Meldiron began.

"Do not test me, Meldiron, I know what I am doing." Nuada warned him.

"I am only concerned for what will happen when Queen Lillian finds out that such a thing is being kept from her." Meldiron said.

"Do not. She will not find out that I am keeping it from her." Nuada said, convinced of his own words.

Meldiron shook his head at Nuada's response, but decided to not press the matter anymore. Any consequences Nuada would have to deal with by himself. They had tried to help him.

HBHBHBHBHB

Lily woke up in a bed in the hospital surrounded by healers. The last thing she remembered was being stabbed by some creature that held her and Nuala prisoner. She vaguely remembered being put in a chair before she passed out. The dagger was gone now and she only felt mild discomfort from where it had been. She sat up and immediately healers tried to stop her.

"Your highness-"

"You mustn't move yet-"

"-not safe!"

"I'm fine." Lily insisted as she pried the healers' hands off of her. "You have done an amazing job. All of you."

The healers reluctantly let go and stepped back. Lily stood up from the bed. She was a bit wobbly and had to steady herself with her hand on the bed for a moment. She gathered the strength to move and, after a few moments of contemplation, decided to head to the library, where she knew Nuala would be with Abe. She didn't have much trouble with walking, there was only a slight pain every once in a while, but she wondered why she had been left alone in the hospital. The worst crossed her mind as she imagined Nuala and Nuada dead by the creature's hands and the entire kingdom mourning, leaving their injured queen alone in the hospital where they were certain she would be fine. Her walk turned into a jog and then a full-on sprint as this fantasy became a reality in her mind. She burst through the library doors out of breath and faced a shocked Abe and Nuala. Her stomach twinged in pain from the exertion.

"Oh thank god! I thought you were dead!" Lily exclaimed as she hugged Nuala. Nuala's arms wrapped around Lily and her power helped her understand Lily's panicked state.

"Yes, my brother and I are fine. They managed to kill the creature before it could harm either of us." Nuala explained.

"Where is Nuada?" Lily asked as she let go of Nuala. Nuala took a couple of seconds to answer, reaching through the link the siblings shared.

"He is in a meeting with the council discussing the attack." She finally said.

Lily rushed out of the room and to the meeting room. She had no idea why she was so eager to see Nuada. It could have been from the scare she had given herself and she wanted to confirm he was alive or from a form of love for the elf. Neither of them had shown any type of love for the other as long as they had been married, but she expected that eventually it would be there. Perhaps it would be there sooner rather than later.

Lily burst through the doors of the meeting room the same way she had at the library and immediately found Nuada addressing the council with Meldiron at his side. They all turned to look at her.

"You're alright! You're alright and you left me all by myself!" She hugged Nuada like she had Nuala.

"I had to discuss what to do about these creatures and their land now that they have attacked us. It was urgent." Nuada didn't know why he added that it was urgent. It implied that he had wanted to stay with her as she recovered, and he didn't, did he?

"Are you alright?" Meldiron asked her, worried that she was standing and running only hours after being fatally stabbed.

"I've never felt better, those healers are wonderful." Lily explained as she let go of Nuada.

"Well you should still rest." Meldiron insisted as he took Lily's hand. "We wouldn't want you to faint or get worse."

Nuada was slightly annoyed as Meldiron took Lily away from him, but he knew he had to deal with this problem now. He would see her tonight. She took one last look at Nuada and he did the same before the doors closed behind her. Meldiron took her to her and Nuada's bedroom. He tried to not think of the things Lily and Nuada had done in that bed as he sat her in a chair by the window.

"Now stay here and rest. I can keep you company if you like." Meldiron half-hoped she would.

"Please do stay. I feel slightly ill." Lily said. She put a hand on her stomach. "It must be from the stabbing."

Meldiron watched her hand and knew the real reason behind her ill feeling. He wanted to tell her so bad, so she would hate Nuada. He had started to hate his friend for bedding such an amazing woman and not appreciating it. He clenched his hands and held his tongue. He would not say a word. If he did, he would have Nuada's hatred and may be banished from the palace. He couldn't handle being forced to never see Lily again.

Lily hadn't noticed his internal struggle because she was looking outside. Meldiron pulled over another chair and sat down next to her and talked to her about whatever she wanted. He would be nice to her because he knew Nuada might not be. He answered any questions she had about the attack.

HBHBHBHBHB

They talked until the sun went down and Maerwen came to help Lily out of her dress. Meldiron left because he knew he wouldn't be able to contain himself watching her undress. Maerwen left shortly after Lily was in her nightgown and she was left alone to her thoughts. She sat in the same chair by the window and looked at the night sky. She made shapes from the stars.

Nuada entered the room an hour after Maerwen had left and found Lily in the same spot. She heard him come in, but didn't turn around. He began undressing for bed.

"I was so scared I had lost you." Lily said, still not looking at him. "When there was no one by my bed, I thought the entire kingdom was grieving your deaths."

Nuada paused in his undressing. He approached her, shirtless, and she turned to look at him, tears streaming down her face. He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"When I found Nuala . . . " More tears came. "I was so happy."

This confession shocked Nuada. They had never shown this much emotion and affection around each other before. He inwardly debated what to say or do next. After a couple of seconds, he spoke.

"I am here now."

Those four words had Lily jump up and kiss him passionately on the lips. She undid the laces on his pants. He tore her nightgown right down the middle.

"That one was my favorite." She broke the kiss to say.

"I'll have Maerwen get you another one." He replied.

They continued the kiss and both helped pry Nuada's pants off. Once they were both naked, he picked her up and put her on the bed, with him hovering over her. After a bit of foreplay, he slid into her. He set a slow pace, thrusting hard at the end. He stared down into her face and he realized that this wasn't just sex, they were making love.


	26. Chapter 26

Lily woke up when Nuada stood from the bed. He had spooned her after their lovemaking and she felt cold from the sudden lack of contact. She turned over in bed to see him moving to his wardrobe to get dressed.

"I was thinking about talking to the demon about giving us control over the Golden Army. So we can solve problems like yesterday’s sooner." Nuada said casually.

Lily smiled and was about to say something when she clenched her stomach and instead ran into the bathroom. Nuada heard her vomit and knew its cause. He was surprised she had morning sickness, she must have been farther along than he thought. She was still in there by the time he had finished dressing, so he decided to see if she was alright. He found her sitting next to the toilet, her elbow on the bowl and her hand on her forehead.

"I don't know what's wrong." Lily said. She leaned over into the toilet bowl and retched again.

Nuada stood silently in the doorway, not offering her any help. He was scared to face this particular topic. He didn't know why he was so afraid, it was just a child. Lily lifted her head from the bowl and flushed it. They spent a couple of moments in complete silence.

"Do you think I'm pregnant?" Lily asked him. She remembered all of the sex that had been having.

He shook his head. "No."

Then he left. He couldn't believe he had just lied to her. Lily sat on the floor, confused. She supposed it wouldn't hurt to make sure she isn't pregnant. She could ask some healers or Nuala or Abe. She stood up and brushed her teeth.

HBHBHBHBHB

Nuada entered his sister’s room. She sat by a window with a book in her hand and a cup of tea on a table next to her. Abraham sat across from her with another book. The two were holding hands across the table while they read. Nuala looked up when he entered.

“Good morning, brother. Can I help you with something?” She released Abe’s hand and closed her book.

“I need to talk to you about the Golden Army.” He gave Abe a look and then Abe got up and excused himself from the room. Nuala gestured to the now empty seat.

“I had a feeling you would. Lillian mentioned that she wanted you to have control again.” Nuada sat down across from Nuala. “You want to talk about our deal.”

“Yes. The demon may live here, but he is not involved with our everyday issues-” Nuala put up a hand to stop him.

“I will let you duel Hellboy for the Golden Army. I was unsure if you could be trusted with that power after everything that happened when you wanted control of it before, but after yesterday…” She trailed off. “You are the current head of all military affairs. You need to have control over the Golden Army to prevent future attacks. The only thing I ask of you is that you mustn't use the Army for any purpose that wasn’t previously approved by me or the council or I  _ will  _ keep my original promise.”

She stared hard at Nuada. He nodded.

“Of course, sister.”

“Any time you want to use the Army, we will call a council meeting and discuss. And I will know if you don’t follow orders.”

Nuada took Nuala’s hands in his. “Thank you, Nuala. I am forever grateful.”

Nuala’s hands tightened around his. Her eyebrows furrowed.

“Lillian has morning sickness already? Brother, she’s farther along than we previously thought. And you still haven’t told her?” Nuala said with an accusatory tone.

“I will. I promise, Nuala. I just need more time to adjust to the idea of…”

“You will be an amazing father, brother. Even if your children are half-human. You’ve grown too fond of Lillian, and don’t try to deny it I can feel it through our bond, in order to not love them completely. Now tell her she is pregnant!”

“I will, sister. I will tell her by the end of the day.” Nuala raised an eyebrow at him. “I promise. Just don’t reveal anything to her before I can. And don’t tell her if she asks. Have you and Abe stay sparse today and then you may celebrate with her tomorrow.”

Nuala let go of her brother’s hands.

“Very well, brother. We will go out and explore Bethmoora and what it has become. But I want to be able to talk to my sister-in-law about my niece or nephew at breakfast tomorrow.”

“And you will, I promise.” With that, Nuada left.

HBHBHBHBHB

Maerwen helped Lily get dressed, after blushing once she saw the stains on the bed, and Lily went around and asked many healers if she was pregnant. They all strangely denied finding out for her and she was not able to find Nuala or Abe, no matter how hard she looked or who she asked. So she shrugged off the idea of her being pregnant and instead asked Meldiron to help her with the bow and arrow. She would focus on her killing Hellboy plan to get her mind off of a possible pregnancy.

They were heading out to their regular training spot when a wave of nausea swept over Lily. She gripped Meldiron's arm, stopping him, as she waited for it to pass. Once she felt normal again, she released his arm and he looked at her worried.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I felt nauseous. It's probably something I ate though. I’ve felt bad all day." Lily shrugged it off.

"Have you told Nuada of this?" Meldiron asked. He knew he should drop the topic, but a part of him wanted her to know she was pregnant and that Nuada was keeping it from her. A part of him wanted her to hate Nuada.

"Yes, but he brushed it off. I thought I might've been pregnant, but no healers would tell me and Nuala and Abe are nowhere to be found." Lily told him. She was glad he was asking, she wanted to talk to someone about this.

Meldiron inwardly fought with himself. He wanted to tell her so badly, but he knew Nuada would kill him if he didn't have a good reason for doing it. And wanting Lily to hate Nuada and fall in love with himself was not a good reason. Then he noticed her dress. It was tight around her midsection and if she was far along enough to be experiencing morning sickness, the tightness of her dresses would harm the baby. He decided to use this pitiful excuse as his reasoning.

"But then again, I've had a pregnancy scare before and it was nothing." Lily commented, not noticing Meldiron's inward debate.

"You're pregnant. Nuada knows and he kept it from you." Meldiron blurted out before he could stop himself.

Lily stared at him, the information sinking in.

"How-?"

"The healers told him. They found out while they were healing you after the attack."

"Why-?"

"I don't know why he kept it from you." Meldiron answered truthfully. "I told him to tell you."

Lily stood there thinking about what this meant, the pregnancy hormones making her angry. She shoved those feelings down and told herself she would handle Nuada's punishment later.

"Let's go practice." She shook her head of angry thoughts.

"Are you sure?" Meldiron asked her, slightly disappointed there wasn't a bigger bang.

"Yes. I will handle Nuada later." Lily said calmly.

Meldiron reluctantly followed her out to the training grounds. He set her up with a bow and arrow and showed her a target 100 feet away. Lily was fully concentrated on the target before she spotted something very red out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw Hellboy and Nuada talking calmly. Her previous angry thoughts came flooding back full force and she changed the position of her bow. Before she could think clearly, she released the arrow and gasped when it missed its target.

HBHBHBHBHB

"You murderer!" Liz shouted, trying once again to lunge at Lily. She was stopped again by guards. Her hands and arms were on fire, but the guards’ armor and gloves were keeping them safe from harm.

Lily's arrow had completely missed Nuada and instead hit Hellboy directly in the heart, killing him instantly. While that solved one of her problems, it created many more. Now Nuada, Lily, Meldiron, and Liz were all in the hospital with Hellboy lying dead on a bed near them and guards surrounding them.

"It was an accident! I swear!" Lily shouted back. "I was trying to hit Nuada!"

Before Nuada could question her on this, Liz began again.

"You liar! You don't understand what you've done! I've lost the twins and now I've lost him! I have nothing now! NOTHING!!" Liz lunged once again at Lily.

The guards grabbed her again, but her entire body set fire and they released her to save themselves. Their armor wasn’t that fire-resistant. Liz made it to Lily and grabbed her with her fiery hands. Lily shrieked and Liz only managed to grab Lily's face before the guards recovered and tore Liz off of her. They threw her to the ground, ignoring the pain her fire brought to them. Lily covered her face with her hands once Liz was off. Liz's fire eventually went out and she was left sobbing on the floor, being restrained by four guards. Meldiron approached Lily and asked her if she was alright. Lily only cried and shook her head.

"You have hurt Queen Lillian! You must be punished for your actions!" Meldiron shouted at Liz, drawing his sword and pointing it menacingly at her.

"Then kill me." Liz said, with a determined look on her face. "I have literally nothing now. No Hellboy. No twins. That was all I had. And now they're all dead." She began to cry again.

Meldiron was shocked at her request. He didn't expect her to say that at all. He expected some kind of protest to his threat.

"Kill me!" Liz screamed, before crying once again.

Meldiron looked at Lily, he could see her tears through the spaces of her fingers, then he looked at Nuada, who stood impassively nearby. Nuada gave him a subtle nod. Meldiron hesitated before stabbing his sword right through Liz's chest. She yelped, but then was silent. The entire room was silent except for Lily's crying, which had increased when Meldiron killed Liz.


	27. Chapter 27

Liz and Hellboy's bodies were taken out of the room to be prepared for burial and now Meldiron, Lily, and Nuada were all left in the room alone. Healers had looked at Lily's face, which was burned and scratched, and had successfully managed to heal it, leaving only a slightly warped patch on her right cheek, where the fire had been too hot to heal her cheek properly. Nuada was staring angrily at Lily now and Meldiron was standing awkwardly to the side. Tense moments of silence passed between them.

"You tried to kill me." Nuada stated at last. “That is treason.”

"You kept a pregnancy from me!" Lily retaliated. "That plus the hormones made me overreact."

"Who told you that you were pregnant?" Nuada’s eyebrow raised.

"Meldiron." Lily pointed at him. Meldiron shifted uncomfortably.

Nuada turned his gaze to him.

"Why?"

"Her dresses. They are too tight for a pregnant woman. The baby would get hurt." Meldiron’s voice trailed off. His reason sounded even more pathetic out loud.

"So you angered my wife to the point of murder because her dress was too tight?!" Nuada spat. Meldiron looked at the floor. "And then you yourself murdered a hysterical woman?!"

Meldiron swallowed hard. He was thinking of something to say.

"He was doing the right thing. He told me I was pregnant, which was more than you did. Wonderful news ruined by you! Why did you keep it from me anyway? Trying to find ways to induce a miscarriage so Bethmoora doesn't have a half-breed king?!" Lily's voice steadily rose as she talked to Nuada, going from soft to almost screaming.

Nuada did not answer her. Now they were both angry at each other, and things had been going so well for them just this morning.

"Leave, Meldiron." Nuada stated, looking only at his wife.

"But, my king-" Meldiron attempted to object.

"LEAVE!!" Nuada shouted. Meldiron wasted no time exiting the room. Now only Nuada and Lily were left. They stared each other down.

"Do not talk to me. I am angry." Lily fumed.

"YOU are angry?! YOU tried to kill me!" Nuada shouted.

"I SAID don't talk to me." Lily repeated. She started to leave to room, brushing past Nuada, but he grabbed her arm.

"You WILL be punished for your actions. Don't think that just because you are a pregnant queen you will not be punished for trying to murder your king." Nuada whispered harshly in her ear.

Lily kept an indifferent face, but instead she was terrified. She tore her arm away from his grip.

"I will see you tonight in our bedroom." Lily said briefly, before leaving.

HBHBHBHBHB

Nuala and Lily were sitting in the vast library in the palace. Nuala was reading some poetry book and Lily was sitting near her.

"Honestly, Nuala, he can't expect to carry out that threat." Lily said, she absentmindedly rubbed her stomach.

"I don't think you understand. What you did was very serious." Nuala tried to explain. "You tried to kill the king. And myself indirectly."

"I’m sorry, Nuala. I forgot that you two share that bond. It wasn’t on my mind at all. I was just an angry pregnant woman, completely blinded by my rage." Lily said.

"And your rage caused the death of two people." Nuala told her.

Lily was silent after that. She played with the ends of her hair for a bit before looking up at Nuala again.

"Don't let them kill me." Lily barely whispered to Nuala. "I don't want to die."

"They won't kill you while you are with child."

"What about after? When I give birth?" Tears formed in Lily's eyes. "I can't do it. I can't stay for my execution."

"Lillian-"

"Promise me you won't let them kill me! I’m so sorry for what I’ve done and it won’t happen again!" Lily shouted, tears began to fall. She grabbed Nuala’s arm. “I promise.”

Nuala looked at Lily's hand then her face for a few seconds before nodding. Lily smiled a bit, but she was still upset.

"Why don't we go have lunch? When was the last time you ate?" Nuala distracted.

"This morning . . . I think."

"Well then you better come and eat. You're eating for two now." Nuala smiled at Lily. Lily smiled back and followed her out of the library.

HBHBHBHBHB

Nuada found Meldiron practicing shirtless in the training room. He leapt and jabbed the air with a sword. He stopped and stood panting when he noticed Nuada, who stood with his hands behind his back.

“We need to talk.”

“I’m assuming you’ll have me tried for treason? As an accomplice to your attempted murder? Even though I was the one who told your wife the truth?”

“Enough of that. You told her she was pregnant knowing that she would get upset that I was keeping it from her. You may not have wanted her to kill me, but you knew your actions had consequences. Why should I not try the both of you for treason? You both played a part.”

Meldiron wiped the sweat off his forehead and grabbed his shirt off the floor.

“Take your anger out on me. Do not harm your pregnant queen. You’re right. I knew what I was doing. Our people need this treaty to stay alive and on the surface. Do not ruin that because I made Queen Lillian get upset with a bow and arrow in her hands.” Meldiron stared hard at Nuada.

“Why are you trying so hard to get on her good side?”

_ Because I love her.  _ Meldiron swallowed. “Someone has to be. She’s a human in a fae kingdom. Carrying the first human/fae royal child. If you won’t protect her, I will.”

“Well your protecting her got two people killed. Maybe next time stick with what you know: fighting.” Nuada unsheathed his own sword and twirled it idly.

Meldiron tensed. He gripped his sword tightly, but after no movement from Nuada, realized that the king would let him pass unharmed. He left the training room.


	28. Chapter 28

Lily wandered the halls of the castle. She was half-searching and half-hiding from Nuada and his wrath. He had refused to speak to her since the incident. It had been painfully awkward sleeping next to him last night.

Lily turned a corner and found what she was looking for. Down the hall was an elegantly carved door with a gold doorknob. As she found it, it was still growing out of the wall. By the time she reached it, the door was solid and pronounced. She reached forward, shaking, and turned the doorknob. The door opened with a small gush of air. She exhaled and stepped fully into the room. The door closed behind her and she stood in front of the Angel of Death.

“Well I did it. He’s dead. And Liz too. I completed your mission.” Lily folded her arms in front of her.

“Good.” The eyes on its wings stared down at her.

“My children are safe now, right? You won’t harm them?”

“They will all live after they are born. All of them. Their first breaths will not be their last, as it was supposed to be.”

“And they’re safe?”

The Angel nodded at her.

“Thank you.” Lily said. She unfolded her arms and left the room.

When the door closed behind her, she leaned against it and exhaled heavily. She placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it softly. Her children were safe now. This child was safe now. She felt the door behind her slowly morph back into a wall.

HBHBHBHBHB

Nuada stood in front of the council, his hands on the table in front of him.

“I think it’s obvious what has to happen now.” He said. “Queen Lillian must be punished for her crimes. She cannot be allowed to continue to live in this castle when she has already made an attempt on my and Nuala’s lives.” He gestured to his sister, who sat not far from him. She turned her gaze to the floor. “If news of this gets out to the rest of the kingdom and to the human world, the fae will be outraged and demand her to be punished. The treaty will have to be dissolved and she will have to die.”

“My King, dissolving the treaty may cause a war. We’re not prepared for that. We just got our kingdom back.” A member said.

“He’s right, brother. I know your desire to have her punished, but this can reverse everything we tried so hard to do.” Nuala said. “Our people are finally happy again.”

“With a queen who tried to kill their king. I agree with King Nuada. If we let this go unpunished, it will cause more harm than good for our people.” Another council member said.

“So you think that a war with the humans is better?” Another member said.

“Better than a murderous queen, yes. Who knows when she will try to kill him again? She’s a danger to us and to the royal bloodline. We shouldn’t even be arguing this. We let a murderer within our walls. She deserves to be punished. By death.”

Nuala looked around at the other council members. Most of them were nodding in agreement. Nuada smirked.

HBHBHBHBHB

Nuala and Lily were heading towards the dining hall side by side. Nuala was telling Lily what the council and Nuada seemed to be leaning towards.

“It will take some time to make an official decision because the treaty and fate of the faes hang in the balance, but it seems they are leaning towards punishing you. Many agree that your actions were too out of line to be absolved. Attempted murder of the last of the royal bloodline is a hefty crime.”

Lily rubbed her upper arm. “I know. The fact that it was so impulsive wouldn’t change their minds, would it?”

“I’m not sure.”

Nuala and Lily entered the dining hall and found Nuada already sitting and eating. The married couple shared a brief glance before ignoring each other. Nuala sat as a buffer between Lily and Nuada. Not too long after they sat down, Abe hurried into the hall with a hardcover book in his hand.

"Oh, there you are, Nuala. I was looking for you." He cleared his throat nervously at the tension in the room. "I was, uh, just looking at the vast collection you have here and I found something quite curious."

"Curious? Curious how?" Nuala asked.

"Well you have a book . . . with no words in it. No words of any kind. It's completely blank." Abe explained, flipping through the book in his hands for all to see. It was indeed blank.

"That's impossible. We don't have any blank books." Nuala shook her head slightly. "I've read every book in the library."

"Well then this one must be new." Abe offered.

"No, we haven't received any new books." Nuala stated. She rose from her chair slowly.

"What does that mean?" Lily asked wearily, her eyes following Nuala.

"Where did you find this book, Abraham?" Nuala asked, slowly approaching Abe.

"I was browsing your collection and found it tucked away in a corner. Nothing unusual." Abe told her.

"Abraham, you must drop the book." Nuala said slowly.

"Drop it? Why?"

"It is not from here. It must have been put in the library or materialized there. Either way, it is not good." Nuala explained.

Abe looked terrified at the book in his hands. He bent down and placed it on the floor before stepping around it towards Nuala. They both stepped away from it, towards the dining table.

"It doesn't look that bad." Lily said, standing and peering over the table to get a look at the book.

"A book with no words is never good." Nuala said mystically.

"But it hasn't done anything yet. Who cares if it has no words?" Lily said, walking around the table to get closer to the book. “Maybe you hadn’t read all of the books in the library. Abe did say it was tucked away in a corner.”

"Lillian, stop! This book is not good!" Nuala rose her voice, something rare. She glanced at Nuada, eyes begging him to do something. He took a step closer to his wife.

"You guys are overreacting." Lily said as she picked up the book.

"Stop!" Nuala pleaded again.

Lily opened the book and began flipping through the pages.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. This book has words in it." Lily turned the book around to show the others. It was blank.

Everyone froze. Lily turned the book back around and began reading.

"Wait." Lily uttered.

"What do you see? What does it say?" Abe asked, uneasy.

"This . . . this is . . . " Lily's face paled.

"What do you see?" Nuala asked more forcibly.

Lily immediately dropped the book. It fell to the floor and closed. She looked completely terrified. Not even five seconds after the book hit the ground, it flipped open again and a fierce wind blew through the room, madly flipping the pages. The pages stopped flipping after a few moments, but the wind persisted. Lily, Nuala, and Nuada all tried to keep their hair out of their faces so they could see.

"NO!!" Lily screamed.

A bright light shone from the book. It engulfed the room before disappearing just as quickly as it came. Everyone blinked to adjust their eyes and looked around. Nuala paled.

"Where's Lillian?"


	29. Chapter 29

Nuala and Abe cautiously approached the now-closed book. Nuada stepped closer as well.

"Where is she?" Nuada asked. This was the first time he showed concern the entire incident.

"In the book?" Abe suggested.

He carefully picked it up and flipped through the pages. They were still blank.

"Whatever it was, it was meant for Lily." Nuala said. "It only reacted when she held it. And only she could read it."

"A spell? A trap?" Abe asked.

"Treason, no doubt." Nuada said, walking around the table to stand next to Abe. "We need to trace the magic and find out who did this."

"Right, brother." Nuala nodded, taking the book from Abraham. "To the enchanters'."

HBHBHBHBHB

Lily walked down a hallway of the castle. The air around her was thick and foggy. Her vision blurred on the edges and she felt slow-moving. It almost felt like a dream, but slightly more clearer. She noticed the doors to her and Nuada's room and opened them. Inside she found an elf near the window, holding something.

"Who are you?" Lily asked.

The elf turned around and Lily knew that she saw her somewhere before. Lily saw that she was holding a baby draped in long silk blankets.

"My name is Arwen. Queen Arwen." The elf spoke.

Flashes of her wedding went through Lily's head. Arwen was the one who had sneered at her for being human at the reception. She instantly became angry.

"What are you doing here? This is my room. I am the queen!" Lily questioned Arwen fiercely.

"Not anymore. After your little disappearance, he had to take a new wife." Arwen explained calmly. The baby in her arms cooed.

"Is that my baby?" Lily asked hesitantly. She clenched her fists.

"Ha! Like I would ever hold such a mutt. No, this is Nuada and I's child." Arwen spoke.

"No, Nuada and I are having a baby! I'm pregnant right now!" Lily put her hand on her stomach.

"Really?" Arwen turned her attention to Lily's stomach. "That makes everything so much better."

"Better?" Lily took a step back. She didn't like Arwen's tone. "Wait, my disappearance? What disappearance?"

"When you touched that book and got sucked in. Did you really not know where you were? I didn't know humans were that daft." Arwen sneered.

Lily ignored the insult for more pressing matters. "You . . . you did that? That book? Why? So you could be queen?"

"Oh, look who's finally figured it out. I figured I'd waited long enough. King Nuada deserves someone better than a lowly human as his bride."

"You're insane. Even if I was taken out of the equation, he still has to marry a human. The treaty and all, remember?"

"Oh, I remember, but he won't have to marry a human if the treaty no longer exists." Arwen said.

"What? You can't be serious. War? War with the humans after everything that was done to prevent it?"

"Deep down Nuada doesn't want peace with the humans. He wants them DEAD. And if his queen goes missing and a certain someone convinces him that this whole treaty idea was stupid and foolish, he'll break the treaty and kill them all. Oh won't it just be wonderful?" Arwen cooed at the baby in her arms.

"No. You can't do this. I won't let you! My friends, my family, I won't let you touch them!" Lily lunged at Arwen, but passed right through her. She landed hard on the floor. Arwen laughed behind her and she turned.

"You can't do anything about it now. Face it, my dear, you're stuck here while I'm out there wooing Nuada." Arwen then laughed and slowly vanished from the room, her laughter fading with her.

Lily looked around the room, hopeless.

HBHBHBHBHB

"Can you figure out what it is? What kind of spell sucked her in?" Nuala asked the head enchanter.

He hovered his hands over the book in question, his eyes closed as he concentrated. His hands glowed a subtle green.

"I cannot tell. I can hardly tell that there is a spell placed on it. It seems virtually impossible for such a powerful spell to have almost no trace at this point." The enchanter said.

"How are we to get Lily out then?" Abe questioned.

"What has happened with Queen Lillian?" Meldiron asked as he entered the enchanters' rooms. He and Nuada shared a look, then he stared at the floor.

"She has been sucked into this book and we must get her out before it is too late." Nuala explained, ignoring the tension between the two males.

HBHBHBHBHB

Lily stood from her place on the floor and began wandering around her bedroom, trying to find some way out. She approached the window and found everything to be the same as it was supposed to be, besides her vision still being blurry around the edges. She looked out at the kingdom, desperately wishing she was back in the real world.

"I'm so sorry for everything I've done. Please someone, anyone, help me." She wished softly.

Nothing changed after the words left her mouth. She sighed and turned to exit her bedroom. She stood in the doorway and peered down both ends of the hallway.

"Help! Somebody! Anybody! Hello!" She screamed. There was no answer. No sound at all.

The ends of the hallway began to turn black. It was after a minute that Lily realized that the blackness was getting bigger and appeared to be swallowing everything in its path. Lily looked down both ends and saw the same thing happening on either side. She closed the doors and walked backwards into her room, away from the blackness. Her heart was beating. What was happening? She ran back to the window to look for a way out, but saw the same blackness closing in on the window. She screamed and ran back into the room. She stood in the center and spun around, trying to figure some way out. The blackness was absorbing the door until she saw no more of it and was entering through the window. She even saw it come through the walls. It looked like vast, black, empty mist. Lily grabbed some things off of her vanity and threw them into the mist. It was immediately absorbed. She screamed again.

"Help! Oh please HELP! Anybody! Somebody! Please!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs. Nothing stopped and nothing spoke. The mist kept coming, closing in on her from all sides. She knew she was trapped. It was five feet away from her now.

"Please! Help me!" She was sobbing now. Three feet away. "It can't end like this! Oh PLEEEEASE!!!" Little more than a foot. "SOMEBODY!!" It was at the edge of her toes. She saw it begin to climb over her shoes.

HBHBHBHBHB

The head enchanter suddenly put his hands down.

"The magic has stopped. If Queen Lillian was in here, she is no more." He spoke ominously.

Everyone in the room paled. Nuada remained emotionless and calmly left the room, walking past everyone else's frozen bodies.

"She is dead? Lily is dead?" Nuala repeated, the words feeling foreign on her tongue.

"She can't be. There has to be a way! Get her back!" Meldiron strode over to the head enchanter and lifted him up by his collar.

"I cannot. There is no more magic in this book. If she was in that book, she is no more or she is trapped there forever." The head enchanter struggled to explain.

"Then put more magic in. We need our queen!" Meldiron spat in his face.

"I cannot!"

"Meldiron! Stop!" Nuala shouted. He dropped the head enchanter. He gasped for air as he hit the ground. "If she is gone, she is gone. We must accept it and begin our search for a new queen." There were tears in her eyes.

Meldiron stared at the ground, his eyes lifeless.

"She cannot." He argued weakly. "She is our queen."

Nuala put her arm around Meldiron's shoulders.

"I know how much you care for Lily. It must be hard, but we must accept this fact." Nuala comforted him. He nodded his head slowly.

HBHBHBHBHB

Nuada walked fiercely down the hallway to his room. Approaching him from the other end of the hallway was a familiar face he hadn't seen in months.

"Arwen?" Nuada asked puzzled as she came closer. "I have not seen you-"

"Since you got married, my king." Arwen said as she curtsied. "How have you been?"

"My physical being is fine." Nuada told her.

Arwen laughed. "You are so funny, my king. Where is Queen Lillian?"

Nuada's face darkened. "She is unwell."

"Unwell? I certainly hope she feels better." Arwen said. She placed her hands on Nuada's upper arms.

"I am still married, Arwen." Nuada told her, his eyes becoming slits.

"To a lowly human." She picked imaginary dust off of his armor. "I heard she is pregnant. Will you keep the mutt?"

"Sadly, we will have to keep the child for appearances with the humans."

"So sad." Arwen twirled a strand of his hair. "If only there was a way to have a pureblood elf for an heir."

Arwen batted her eyelashes at Nuada. He lightly pushed her away.

"I am sorry, but I must retire to bed." He said to her.

He continued down the hallway until he reached his room. He stared at Lily's things. He walked to the vanity and picked up her hairbrush, twirling it in his fingers. He placed it back down and looked at his reflection in the vanity mirror. His blank stare turned into a glare and he clenched his hand into a fist. He punched the glass, shards flying everywhere and cutting his cheeks and hand. He stood with his fist in the wooden back of the mirror, calming himself. He removed his fist and stared at the blood on his knuckles and the back of his hand. He knew in the back of his mind that the same injuries were now appearing on Nuala, but he couldn't bring himself to care much. He looked back at the vanity and saw only the indented wood.

"What have you done to me?" Nuada asked the air.


	30. Chapter 30

Nuada strolled down the hallway with Arwen at his side. Lily had disappeared a little more than a month ago. Nuala, Abe, Meldiron, and the enchanters had worked endless hours since then to figure out a way to rescue Lily, but all seemed hopeless.

"You should end the treaty with the humans, with your queen gone." Arwen told Nuada. He had confided everything in her, not knowing where else to turn for answers that were not laced with foolishness like the ones his sister believed. "It would be too tiresome to search for a queen all over again."

"No one but a few have been told of what happened to Lily." Nuada said. "A surprise attack would be the best way to defeat the humans."

"Yes. Whatever happened to the Golden Army? Did it die with the demon?" She asked. Her fingers moved at her side, yellow strands of magic coming from them.

"I do not know. I could always try to command it. I was the last person to control it before the demon, perhaps it will revert back to me." Nuada stopped walking. A yellow strand caressed his face. "I shall try that, if it is successful, then we will wage war with the humans immediately. No use in keeping this nonsense treaty any longer."

Arwen had stopped walking when Nuada had and nodded in agreement to his plan. Nuada pulled her close, kissed her quickly, and left to find the crown to the Golden Army. Arwen smiled after him. Her evil plan was working, and nothing could stop it.

HBHBHBHBHB

Nuala, Abe, Meldiron and several enchanters were all sitting around the enchanters' rooms with open books around them. They all looked tired and hopeless and they continued to flip through books with bored expressions on their faces.

"There's no spell or enchantment anywhere that fits the description of what was in that book." Abe said hopelessly.

"There has to be somewhere." Meldiron insisted.

"Meldiron . . . " Nuala pleaded.

"She can't be gone." Meldiron shook his head.

"She is gone, though. Queen Lily is gone, lost in that book." Nuala said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "We should give up and leave the enchanters to their work, which we have rudely interrupted."

Meldiron's shoulders slumped and he sighed. He closed his eyes tightly.

"Very well." He said softly.

Nuala, Meldiron, and Abe all carefully packed away the books they were using for research, leaving only the book Lily vanished into on the table. The enchanters all breathed a sigh of relief and began blowing out candles and torches so they could leave as well. Then, the torches were out and the room was dark. Meldiron cast one last longing look into the room, when he noticed a glow. A glow in this dark room. He rushed to the source of this light and found himself staring at the book.

"Princess Nuala! Abraham! Come quickly!" He shouted.

Both rushed back into the room to see what he was shouting about. He spun around to face them, gesturing to the book.

"We've never left it alone, have we? Never left it in the dark. We've been so focused on solving this mystery, that we never extinguished the torches and called it a night. Think about it, can you remember the last time this book saw darkness?"

Nuala and Abe's faces held surprise and realization.

"You're right, Meldiron." Abe said. "I cannot remember a time."

"What does this glowing mean, though?" Nuala asked.

"It has to mean magic." Meldiron explained.

"There is no trace of magic in the book." Nuala told him.

"Then the magic must be hidden." Meldiron paused, staring at the book. "We will try anti-cloaking spells so we may see what spell is being used to trap Lily here." He placed his hand on the cover, the soft glow giving off slight heat. He looked up, excitement in his eyes. "Yes, we will bring her back."

HBHBHBHBHB

Arwen was lounging in Nuada's room on his bed. She was on Lily's side and she was waiting for Nuada to return from his search for the crown. An evil smile was on her face as she thought about how everything was just falling into place for her. She would be queen in no time.

She suddenly felt a tugging in the back of her mind. Her smile fell instantly and she shot up as she recognized the feeling. Someone somewhere had taken off her cloaking spell on the book and was currently trying to undo the trapping spell Arwen had put on Lily. She quickly muttered a few spells to hinder their work and prevent them from tracing her magic back to her. She scowled. She thought they had all given up on Lily.

The door opened and Arwen quickly morphed her face into a smile again. Nuada stepped inside and closed the door.

"Did you find the crown, my king?" She asked.

"Yes, I have. It was with the demon's personal belongings. Tomorrow I shall ride to the resting place of the Golden Army and find if it works." Nuada said as he pulled the crown out of a pouch on his waist.

He twirled it in his hands before placing it on the nearest surface. This ended up being Lily's vanity. He paused and stroked her hairbrush slowly before snapping out of it and facing Arwen once more.

"May I accompany you tomorrow?" Arwen asked, batting her eyelashes. She put her hands behind her back and they glowed with the presence of magic again.

"Very well. I do not see why not." Nuada said, approaching the bed. A few magic strands floated their way up his nostrils.

"Now then, why don't we retire to bed?" Arwen sat up and beckoned Nuada closer to the same bed where he had slept with Lily.

He walked towards her and she pulled him into a deep kiss. Soon she was removing his clothes. Her elven background gave her the knowledge to swiftly and skillfully remove each article.

HBHBHBHBHB

The very next morning, Abe, Nuala, and Meldiron were working diligently to undo the spell on the book. At the same time, Nuada and Arwen were leaving for the resting chambers of the Golden Army. Only one truly knew the race against time each one was in at the moment, and she was anxious.

"How much longer until we reach it, my king?" Arwen asked from her place on her horse. Nuada was riding next to her on his own horse.

"I brought you because I thought you would not be bothersome. Do not make me regret it." Nuada answered.

"I am sorry. I am just anxious about awaking the Golden Army again. I cannot wait." Arwen forced a smile.

"Neither can I. I have waited for this moment for too long." Nuada said before lapsing into silence again.

Arwen turned her eyes forward and mentally put more enchantments on the book while she rode. Lily had to stay in the book until after the Golden Army was awakened. Nuada's link to his sister would tell him of Lily's survival and then he wouldn't awaken the Army and make her his queen. Arwen did not want that to happen.

HBHBHBHBHB

Abe, Nuala, and Meldiron were all staring intently at the book on the table. They had managed to remove the cloaking spell on the book, and were working tirelessly to remove the multiple other spells that were on it. Enchanters stood around them using their magic to remove each layer of spells. The air glowed with the different colors of magic.

"How soon until all of the spells are gone?" Abe asked.

"I cannot tell, there seem to be many spells. Whoever cast this does not want Queen Lillian to return." The head enchanter said. His hands twisted in the air as if playing some complex instrument. "It even seems that more spells are appearing as we work to remove the previous ones."

“Whoever trapped her must know that we’re undoing their spells on the book.” Nuala said.

"Then we must work faster." Meldiron instructed. "And figure out who has trapped Queen Lillian so they may be put on trial for treason."

The enchanters all nodded in response, not ceasing in their work.

HBHBHBHBHB

Nuada and Arwen arrived at the resting place of the Golden Army, the same chambers where Nuada and Hellboy fought for the control of the army with the fate of the entire world at stake. King Nuada removed the crown from a pouch on his hip, examining it as he did. He and Arwen walked onto the platform overlooking the resting army, Nuada always was one for theatrics. He held the crown up and placed it on his head. It fit like he remembered and it felt like power.

A sharp pain hit Arwen's head and her vision changed. She saw Lily, alive, with Princess Nuala and others. She saw this image for a second before her normal vision returned. When it came back, she saw Nuada had paused, his mouth open for words to awaken the army. He had a faraway look in his eyes and Arwen knew he was seeing what Nuala was seeing.

HBHBHBHBHB

"Lily!" Nuala screamed, running over to the collapsed form of Lily. That was how she had come to them. It was a burst of light after the enchanters had undone the spell and she had been there. She was lying on the floor, her hair covering her face. Her pregnant stomach was stretching against the fabric of her dress.

"We did it!" Meldiron said, hugging Abe in relief.

Nuala suddenly sat up and looked ahead. Her joyous expression turned scared. She was seeing what Nuada was seeing.

"Lily! Lily! Please wake up! Things have become terrible! You must wake up!" Nuala turned Lily onto her back and began to shake her. No response.

Abe pushed his way through. "Let me check for a pulse." He held Lily's wrist and all was silent. He dropped her wrist. "Let me check her neck for a pulse." He held two fingers to her neck. Seconds ticked by. No one said anything, or even breathed.

"I found it! She's alive!" Abe shouted.

Everyone gave their own shout of celebration.

"Let us get her to the healers." Nuala said.

"Yes, and I will find the sorcerer responsible for this." Meldiron said. He knelt down and kissed the back of Lily's hand. "You were dearly missed."

Then he stood and left.


	31. Chapter 31

Nuada stood still for a full minute before he began to move again. He slowly removed the crown from his head and stowed it in the pouch again.

"Lily is alive. She is back. There is no reason to do this anymore." Nuada said softly, shock still on his face.

No! Arwen couldn't let this happen! She was so close!

"But my king-!" She began. Her hands glowed yellow.

"No! No more! I have more important things to do! Such as checking on my alive, unconscious wife!" He snapped at her.

He stepped down from the raised platform, not looking to see if Arwen followed. He walked out of the chambers of the Golden Army and mounted his horse. He rode quickly back to his castle. He would never openly admit it, but he was elated that Lily was back. Dare he say he even might have developed feelings for her? He would never say he had, he was supposed to hate humans.

Arwen panicked after Nuada left. Her hold on him had broken once he knew Lily was back and alive. Her last magic attempt hadn’t even fazed him. And surely a hunt would have started for the person responsible for trapping Queen Lillian. She couldn't stay here. She had to leave or they would find her and kill her for treason against the crown. So she ran, she ran in the opposite direction of the kingdom. They would never find her if she had anything to say about it.

HBHBHBHBHB

Nuada dismounted his horse. He swiftly walked into the castle and straight to the healers. Lily sat up in a bed, clutching her head in her right hand. Her eyes were squeezed shut in pain. Nuala and Abe stood around her, asking her questions about her absence and her current state.

"Stop. Please. My head." Lily groaned out at the couple.

"Leave her!" Nuada shouted and swiftly moved to his wife's side. "I wish to speak to her."

Nuala was shocked Nuada talked to her like that, but smiled softly at his concern. She quickly ushered Abe and any healers out of the room. Nuada grabbed Lily's right forearm. His thumb stroked the skin there.

"You are really back." He paused. "Your absence almost ruined me. I almost unleashed the Golden Army, distraught and depressed. I was convinced there was no reason to stay peaceful. You keep me sane." He admitted.

Lily barely moved after his confession. Her eyes still squeezed tightly.

"I can't. My head. It hurts so much. Like my brain has been ripped out and replaced with a much larger one." She said, teeth clenched in pain.

"Have you asked the healers to relieve it?" He asked her, his eyebrows scrunched in worry.

"Yeah, but they said it's the after effects of the spell. They can't do anything." She took a few moments to collect herself and looked up at him. "That was sweet, though. What you said. I'm glad I'm helping you not commit genocide." She smirked at the end.

Nuada leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. They parted and he took a step back.

"I will put a price on the head of the sorceress responsible for this. We will have closure soon." Nuada said briefly before leaving.

HBHBHBHBHB

Meldiron rode his horse steadily through the forest surrounding Bethmoora. He could feel strong magic in the air, the same magic he had felt near Lily. He had followed it for quite a while and felt it getting stronger. He knew he would find whoever was responsible in a short amount of time, and he would make sure they suffered for tearing Queen Lillian out of his life for a month.

He jumped over a fallen branch and his horse suddenly jolted to a stop. It seemed as if a magical barrier had been put up to prevent his journey. Meldiron was not discouraged, however, and he swiftly jumped off his horse. He touched the barrier, it sent a tingling sensation through his fingertips, and tried to identify the sorceress. He pushed his hand slightly into the barrier. It bent ever so slightly, but then would let him go no further. He smirked.

"Oh, you are clever. You doubt my determination though." He said out loud.

HBHBHBHBHB

Hours had passed since Lily had come back into existence. Her headache had lessened a bit, but not enough so that she no longer felt pain. Nuala and Abe stood around her, filling her in on the past month's events.

"Lady Arwen has been keeping my brother's company, but he does not feel towards her." Nuala explained.

"Arwen? That name sounds familiar." The words had only just come out of Lily's mouth when a sharp headache hit her. Her hand shot up to hold her head. "Oh, not another headache."

She shut her eyes tightly and soon the darkness behind her eyelids turned into shapes and colors. It was a forest. It was getting dark. She was running, she didn't remember the last time she stopped. She was so tired, but she couldn't stop. They would get her. And kill her. She had to keep running until she was out of the enchanters' range. What was that, that feeling? Her vision was getting blurry. Realization then extreme hatred hit her. Lily's vision turned bright then dark and her head felt like it had been split in two.

"Ahh!" Lily screamed. She flew backwards onto the bed. The wind had been knocked out of her.

"Lily!" Nuala and Abe both said, reaching for her to help her up.

"What happened?" Abe asked her, using his touch as an attempt to search her mind for the answer.

"I know who did it. I remember now. It was Arwen that locked me in that book. I saw her just now. In a forest. She's running and she knows I know where she is." Lily said in a panic. Nuala and Abe stared at her, mouths agape.

"She will surely try to kill you now." Nuala mused. "You must be under constant guard. No doubt she will send her twin Alya to try to murder you. I will tell Nuada at once."

Nuala left the healers immediately to spread the news.

"Oh great, more people trying to kill me. Will it ever stop?" Lily said.

"Not as long as you are married to Nuada and pregnant with his child." Abe told her. He gestured to her growing belly.

Lily sighed, putting her head in her hands.

HBHBHBHBHB

Arwen ran. She kept running. Through the forest, so far that she lost track of where she was. She didn't falter though, she couldn't afford it. Lily knew where she was now and soon the entire kingdom will be closing in on her. She had enough time to send a telepathic message to her twin, Alya, though. She told her to kill Lily, but to be careful because the entire kingdom was on red alert. Arwen only hoped she could do it in time, before they found her.

HBHBHBHBHB

Alya received the death order from Arwen and cloaked herself in a spell. Everyone that saw her would only see a healer, not the twin sister of the traitor Arwen.

She walked to the healers, nodded in acknowledgement to the guards stationed there, and entered. Lily was alone, sleeping on her bed. The healers had refused to let her leave until her headaches stopped. Alya smirked to herself. Too easy. She pulled a dagger from inside of her cloak and walked over to Lily. The queen's chest rose and fell from her soft breathing. It would rise no more once Alya was done. She held the dagger over her head and harshly brought it down.


	32. Chapter 32

Alya brought the dagger down onto Lily's unsuspecting body. The dagger was almost there, almost pierced Lily's tan skin, when a sword flew out and struck Alya in the chest. She gasped in pain and surprise, looking at her attacker.

Nuada stepped out from the shadows.

"You think so low of me that I would leave my pregnant wife alone while she is wanted dead?" He spoke softly.

“I thought you would be out hunting Arwen.”

Nuada jabbed the sword further into her chest. Blood trickled from Alya’s mouth. “Fool. I have Meldiron and my other soldiers out hunting her while I guard my wife.”

Alya stared at him blankly, stepping back. The dagger fell from her hand and onto the floor. Alya began to fall, but she was dead before she reached the floor. Nuada stood over her and removed his sword, cleaning her blood from it with a cloth around his waist. He watched as Alya turned to stone, a symbol that she was truly dead. He knew that Arwen was dead now as well from the twins' link. He sheathed his sword and stood next to Lily's bed. He watched her sleep for a few seconds before he picked her up bridal style.

"These guards cannot protect you efficiently. You will sleep with me tonight." Nuada spoke to her sleeping form. He left the healers, explaining to the guards about Alya, which they quickly ran to take care of, and walked to his and Lily's room.

He laid her down in their bed. She moved slightly, but did not wake. He laid down next to her, secretly happy to be sleeping next to her again. He placed his hand on her slightly swollen belly, looking forward to meeting his child.

"Do not leave again." He whispered to her, falling asleep.

HBHBHBHBHB

Meldiron rode through the forest once the magical barrier broke. He had lost the trail of magic, but he was determined to find the sorceress responsible. He used his skills as a hunter and tracker to find the traitor. He rode for hours, the sun peaking through the tops of trees when he found her.

Arwen, or a stone Arwen, was in the middle of the forest. She had turned mid-run and she remained in that pose now. Meldiron dismounted his horse, unsheathed his sword, and struck down the stone statue. He had not been the one to kill her, but he would make sure she remained dead. He then sheathed his sword and remounted his horse, turning back to the kingdom. He would ride back and tell them of the news. Arwen was the traitor, and now she was dead.

HBHBHBHBHB

Lily awoke when sunlight hit her face. She tossed slightly before opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was Nuada’s sleeping form next to her. She followed his arm down to see his hand resting on her pregnant belly. She smiled and put her hand over his. He stirred at her touch and opened his eyes.

“You’re awake.” He whispered, almost not believing she was here again.

“I am. And my headaches are gone. Did you catch Arwen?”

“I killed her sister Alya last night and through their link Arwen was also killed. I was watching over you and Alya tried to kill you. But I got to her first.” He lifted his hand and ran his thumb over her chin. “And now you are safe.”

Lily leaned up and kissed him.

“Thank you.”

Nuada rubbed her stomach. “The healers checked and the baby is fine. It was not harmed by the spell.”

Lily brought her own hand up to her stomach. “I’m glad.”

“We need to start thinking of names.” Nuada said. “A future king must have a very good name.”

“Or queen.” Lily said. “We don’t know which it is yet.”

The couple stared down at her pregnant belly and for the first time, Nuada felt love towards a human.


	33. Chapter 33

_ Seven Months Later . . . _

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Lily shrieked.

She was in labor and another contraction hit. She angrily glared at Nuada. Her hair was stuck to her face by sweat. She had been in labor for a few hours now. Nuala, Abe, and some healers were helping her deliver in the healers' rooms. Her legs were propped up while a healer sat between them. Nuada stood off to the side.

"It is your own fault for liking fornication so much." Nuada smirked at her.

Lily angrily screamed in response. She swung at him, but he was too far away. Nuala patted her shoulder for comfort and turned to her brother.

"You are not helping! Childbirth is hard enough without you pestering her! Go wait outside and I will collect you when it is done!" Nuala snapped at him.

Nuada reluctantly left the room, Lily's screams being heard behind him. Meldiron was waiting outside, leaning against the wall and tapping his foot rapidly.

"Such screams. You would think she was dying." Meldiron commented.

"Do they bother you?" Nuada asked.

"Screams like that would bother most. You seem fine though, my King. Maybe I ask why you are so calm?" He asked.

"She is strong. I know that for certain. She showed strength before our marriage and she continued to show it during. I have no worry that she will not be okay." Nuada mused.

He was right. Meldiron nodded, a bit pale.

"I understand, but those screams frighten me. Childbirth must be terrible." He swallowed.

HBHBHBHBHB

Hours later, the screaming stopped and Nuala opened the door and ushered the two elves in. Lily was looking much better now, no longer sweaty, and held a bundle in her arms. The baby cooed and she smiled down at the child.

Nuada rushed to her side, eager to see his child. He looked down. The child had his hair and features, but Lily's bright brown eyes. Lily looked up at Nuada's awestruck face.

"It's a boy. Would you like to name him? He will rule when you are dead, and I figured you would like the honors." Lily spoke softly.

Nuada looked at her briefly before turning back to his son.

"Antien. It means gift and he is surely a gift after all that has happened for him to be here." Nuada said.

"I like it." Lily told him. They kissed and looked down onto their son, the happiest parents.

HBHBHBHBHB

Lily sat in bed, refusing to let her face show any emotion. She was breast feeding Antien. Nuada was leaning against the wall by the bed.

"You tried to kill me." He stated simply.

"That was months ago." Lily countered.

"I told you there would be consequences for trying to murder your king. It is treason." Nuada reminded her.

"I thought we were getting along so well. Why do we have to bring this up again?"

"This will  _ not _ go away simply because you wish it to. This is a serious offense." Nuada told her.

" _ Fine _ then. Go and decide what to do with the mother of your child, your queen, your wife. See how the people react if you kill me!" Lily hissed, just low enough that it wouldn’t bother their hungry son.

Nuada stayed silent. She had a small point. They had a newborn child, a son, an heir. And surely the murder of a traitorous queen would cause quite the commotion on both ends. But still, she had tried to kill him and she could not go unpunished. That would be favoritism, not a sign of a good king.

Nuada shook his head of these thoughts. He would not decide this on his own. Much input and time and thought would be put into this monstrous decision.

Nuada pushed himself off of the wall and left the bedroom, leaving Lily hiding her fear in an emotionless mask.

Nuada swiftly walked down the hallway, intending to find Meldiron, his most trusted. Even though Meldiron had told Lily about her pregnancy which nearly resulted in his death, Nuada realized he had only been doing what Nuada should have done from the beginning, being kind and honest to her. Meldiron would most likely vouch for Lily, as would most, but he wanted to hear his dear friend's reasons for believing so.

Nuada found Meldiron in the gardens, admiring the beauty of it all. He stood next to his friend and cleared his throat, attracting his attention.

"Lily needs to be punished for attempted assassination." Nuada said, his eyes burning with blame at Meldiron.

"I knew this conversation was coming." Meldiron sighed slightly. "Yes, she tried to kill you and that is a great offense, but she was pregnant. Surely you have heard stories of what some elven women have done during their pregnancies. Extreme anger, depression, even murder has happened. The combination of a human and elf child would no doubt alter Queen Lily's mood with the hormones, especially since she is not used to them. If you really believe she should be punished severely, then do it. I’m sure plenty of fae will be by your side. But the repercussions of your actions could cause a great war and we could lose everything we have gained. I do not think you would be here asking me now if you wanted that."

Meldiron turned his attention back to the garden. Some fairies flew in and out of a few roses. Meldiron kept his strong attraction to Lily and heartbreak in the back of his mind. It would be terrible to show those emotions now in front of Nuada. Nuada sighed next to him, watching the fairies dance. Finally, he turned and left. Meldiron smiled at his departure. He knew which way Nuada would go.

Nuada walked into the council room, staring down the council members. They were surprised at his sudden intrusion.

"Lily will not be persecuted for her crimes. Pregnancy with a fae child can destroy a woman's sense.That on top of the fact that her human body is not accustomed to the hormones generated by a fae pregnancy would make her irrational and potentially violent. If she had not been pregnant with such an unusual child, or had any other condition, she would be punished severely and the treaty would be dissolved. Since that is not the case, she will be forgiven now and be watched closely during any future pregnancies in order to prevent something like this from happening again. Do not pursue this any further unless she attempts it again, and this time in her right mind. We will tell the humans of Liz and the demon’s passing, but only mention that it was an unfortunate training accident and that no one is truly at fault. With no mention of Lily." Nuada glanced once more over the council members. Then he promptly left, leaving the council to think over his words.

HBHBHBHBHB

Two months later, Lily slept in her and Nuada's room, Antien asleep as well in his bassinet, when she was shaken awake. She sat up and faced Nuala. Her face had worry written on it.

"Come quickly and bring Antien. The council wishes to speak to you and Nuada." The princess said.

"What?" Lily asked, still half-asleep. The council hadn't wanted to see her in forever.

She stood up and reached into the bassinet, picking up Antien. She was careful not to wake him. She then followed Nuala to the meeting room. Nuada was already there, standing a bit apprehensive to the side. Once Lily entered, the head council member rose.

"Queen Lillian, we wish to discuss with you the immortality potion. You have produced one healthy heir to the throne: we wish for you to take it now." The member held up a vial.

"Excuse me?" Lily harshly whispered. Antien laid still asleep in her arms. "You said I had five years before we discussed this topic again. It has been one. See me in four more years."

Lily turned to leave.

"There is no need for you to give birth to any more children." The head member informed her. Lily spun back around.

"Maybe I want more children. What if, God forbid, Antien was murdered? Who would take the throne then? Your plan is flawed. I know what I am doing, leave everything to me." Lily retaliated.

She turned to leave again, and the council let her, stunned into silence. Nuada followed her out with a smug smile on his face.

"I told them you would never do it." He whispered to her, taking their son from her arms.

"And you were right. How dare they! They think just because I popped out one kid, I'm done? No sir, I'll have as many as I want, thank you." Lily hissed.

Nuada paused in his step, facing her with a curious look on his face.

"And how many children is that?" He asked. Lily stopped and stared at him.

"I . . . I've never really thought about it. Two or three? Maybe?" She replied.

"Then we will certainly need to work on that as soon as possible, we only have four years." Nuada said casually, walking past Lily. "I will drop off Antien with Nuala and we may get started."

Lily stared at his back, shocked.

“Are you serious?” Nuada glanced back at her and smirked. “Oh.” Lily rushed to catch up with him.

HBHBHBHBHB

Lily fell back on their bed and giggled as Nuada climbed over her.

“It’s been a while.” He breathed. His hand reached underneath her dress. It came into contact with her panties. He moved them aside and put a finger inside of her, slowly moving it in and out.

“It has been.” Lily moaned. “Much too long.”

She rubbed his cock through his pants. She felt him get bigger as she rubbed. He moaned and Lily undid the laces on his pants and pulled his cock out. She stroked it quicker. Nuada grabbed her panties and pulled them down. He moved her dress aside until he was able to see her pussy. He traced circles around her clit, feeling her get wetter. He kept teasing her clit until she was dripping wet and moaning. Then he pulled away from Lily’s hand and positioned himself at her pussy. He put just the tip in, then pulled out, repeating this a few more times until Lily protested.

“Just put it in already.” She bucked her hips closer to him.

Nuada smirked, grabbed her leg, threw it over his shoulder, then thrusted in. Lily gasped. She grabbed at the headboard of the bed as Nuada thrusted quickly into her.

“Oh my god.” She breathed.

Nuada grabbed at the neckline of her dress and pulled it down until her breasts were exposed. Then he watched them bounce with his thrusts. Lily moaned and cursed as he pounded her hard. Their bed was shaking vigorously. Nuada pulled out suddenly.

“Turn over.” He said. Lily did as she was told and soon she was kneeling in front of Nuada.

He moved the skirt of her dress until he saw her bare ass. He slapped it and she moaned. Then he straightened himself and began pounding her again. He gripped her hips and forced her back with each thrust. Lily screamed with pleasure.

“Oh my God, I’m gonna-” Lily began, but was interrupted by both of them orgasming at the same time.

Nuada thrust his hips forward, releasing as much of his seed as he could deep inside of her. He pulled out and laid down on the bed. Lily collapsed where she had been kneeling. She felt his seed drip out of her.

“We shouldn’t wait that long for sex ever again.” Lily said. Nuada nodded, still breathless.


	34. Chapter 34

_ Four Years Later . . . _

Lily and Nuada stood in front of the council. Lily stood emotionless, her face with more tired lines and her hair just a bit shorter, but still beautiful. Nuada stood beside her, hands behind his back.

"The time has come, Lillian. You have given birth to a total of four children. Antien, Sophia, Catherine, and Nibenon. Two males and two females. Now is the time to drink this immortality potion, making you immortal and beautiful forever . . . and infertile." The head council member said, holding a vial up. Inside was a blue, slightly glowing liquid. "I expect there to be no arguments."

"There is none. I am confident there will be no need for more heirs. Four children is enough." Lillian spoke. She reached and took the vial, drinking it in a quick gesture. Nuada watched from beside her.

HBHBHBHBHB

Out in the gardens, four young children played. The oldest, four-year-old Antien, had a wooden sword in his hand and was swinging it around. His blond hair had gotten long and he looked like the spitting image of his father, with his mother's eyes. His sister, Sophia, who was three, moved her head to avoid getting hit. She had her mother's hair and eyes and her father's skin. She moved their one-year-old brother, Nibenon, out of the way as well. Nibenon had his mother's hair and skin and his father's golden eyes. He gnawed on his hands with gusto. The two-year-old Catherine was picking flowers. She had dirty blonde hair and her mother's eyes and her father's skin.

"Antien! Stop it!" Sophia shouted at her brother. "You're going to hurt Nibenon!"

"But I'm the Prince Antien! Slayer of dragons and witches!" He said, swinging his sword at invisible foes.

"Then go do that over there!" Sophia yelled back.

Meldiron was supervising the children from a few feet away. He chuckled at their banter. Antien heard and turned towards him.

"Uncle Meld! Tell us an adventure!" Antien ran to Meldiron, staring up into his face.

"I want to hear about princesses!" Sophia ran over.

"Pony!" Catherine insisted, her thumb in her mouth. Her other hand clutched a small bouquet of flowers. Nibenon gurgled and toddled over.

"Well, I guess I could." Meldiron said, putting two children on each of his legs. "Do you want one with your father in it? Your mother? Aunt Nuala? Or Uncle Abe?"

"Da-da!" Catherine said.

"Father!" Antien said.

"Mommy went on an adventure?" Sophia asked, wide-eyed.

Nibenon spit-up a little on his clothes.

Meldiron laughed at the children.

"Very well. Do you want to hear of the evil sorceress who trapped your mother in a book for a month?" He offered.

Each children agreed eagerly. Meldiron smiled at them and began.

HBHBHBHBHB

Lily poked her face while looking in the mirror.

"I look the same." She said, turned her head to get a better angle of herself. "I don't even feel any different."

"You will notice the difference in a few decades." Nuada said from behind her.

"I suppose." Lily said skeptically. "So what now? No kids for a while. Finally some time to relax."

She turned to look at her husband. He was looking at her closely. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sex?" She offered with a smirk. "Antien doesn't have sword practice for a few hours and no child needs to be fed for a while. No kids to barge in here and demand our attention. Just the two of us for a change."

She stepped closer to him until her hands rested on his chest. He looked down at her, smirking. He leaned down and kissed her.

HBHBHBHBHB

"No way! Mommy did not do that!" Antien said, disbelief on his face.

"She sure did. She attacked your father after he had attacked her friend. It was the second time they ever met. I bet your father still has the scars to prove it." Meldiron confirmed.

"She gave him scars?!" Antien said, wide-eyed. "Mommy is awesome! I had no idea!"

"Girls can be just as tough as boys." Sophia stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Only Mommy! I bet Aunt Nuala never did anything cool like that!" Antien said back.

"Now, now, do not start talking bad about your Aunt. Your father loves her dearly." Meldiron scolded.

"Where is Mommy?" Sophia said, looking around. "Is she still with Father? At that meeting?"

"She is probably sleeping. She may need some rest after the meeting." Or a break from her four children, Meldiron thought.

It was quiet for a moment before Antien jumped up. He ran into the gardens, thrashing it around.

"I'm Prince Antien! Son of King Nuada and Queen Lillian! The best parents on the earth! Prepare to be defeated!" He shouted, slashing at flowers and a few trees.

"Don't crush my roses!" Sophia yelled, running after him.

Meldiron held the two other children on his lap, smiling at the scene.

HBHBHBHBHB

Nuada and Lily lay on their bed naked, Lily curled up against her husband's side. They both sighed in contentment.

"No children should happen more often." Lily said, half-asleep.

"At least you have not lost your touch." Nuada teased.

She slapped him on the chest playfully.

"So mean! No wonder you've contemplated genocide multiple times!" Lily shot back.

"But I am glad I did not go through with them. Or else I would not have such a wife and such beautiful children." He admitted. He turned and stared into her eyes.

Lily smiled widely.

"You can be so sweet at times." Lily told him. After a few seconds she said, "We should have sex again. Before Meldiron realizes what we're doing and gives us back the kids."

Nuada smiled as Lily sat up and straddled him, both feeling pure bliss at that moment.


	35. Chapter 35

The entire royal family sat at the dining table for breakfast. Nuada at the head of the table, the four children in order of age to his right, then Lily. Nuala and Abe sat to his left. Lily helped Nibenon and Catherine with their food, while Nuada helped Antien and Sophia when they needed it. All of the kids sat in some variety of a high chair in order to be level with the table. Nuala and Abe looked at the children, smiling at the sight.

"I never thought you would be the fatherly type, brother. Not even when we were growing up." Nuala mused. She looked at her nieces and nephews.

"Yeah, well I forced him to be one. Raising four kids on my own? No thank you!" Lily interrupted. Nibenon threw some beans onto the floor and giggled. Lily sighed and put some more in front of him.

"I must admit, you are quite the mother, Lily. Those children adore you." Abe observed.

Nibenon looked up at Lily and smiled. He offered a bean to his mother, who ate it and giggled.

“Why thank you, your highness. But I think you should eat some too.” She picked up another bean and opened her mouth. He copied her and let her put it in his mouth. He chewed on it.

"You kind of have to be with so many kids. Plus, I've always loved children." Lily admitted. Catherine made a noise like ‘Ma’ and Lily looked at her. "Hi baby. Are you having a good breakfast?”

Nuada looked over at his wife, pride and happiness building in his heart. Then he turned back to Sophia, she needed help using a spoon.

HBHBHBHBHB

Crystal, Maggie, Jeanette, Michelle, and Rocco all stood outside the palace gates, arguing with the guards.

"We haven't seen her in years! Go get her and I'm sure she'll bring us right in!" Crystal yelled at the guard.

"No unauthorized humans are allowed-" He began to recite.

"I said GET LILY!" Crystal shouted.

The guard was thrown momentarily back, then whispered to the guard next to him, who ran inside the palace.

HBHBHBHBHB

The same guard from the gate ran into the royal dining hall. He stopped in front of the table, trying to catch his breath.

"Yes?" Nuada asked impatiently.

"There were . . . humans . . . mostly women . . . wanted to see Queen Lillian." He managed to wheeze out.

There were a few moments of silence before Lily broke it.

"Oh! They must be my old friends! I've nearly forgotten about them! Let them in!" Lily said excitedly, standing up from her chair.

The guard nodded, and ran back the way he came.

HBHBHBHBHB

The old friends were once again reunited, and now talking in the gardens, the children playing nearby.

"No way! They're all so much cuter than they are on the magazine covers!" Jeanette awed. Her eyes followed Antien as he swatted his play sword at a butterfly. "Oh! He's so big!"

"He's four now. They're all one year apart. Four, three, two, and one." Lily pointed to each child as she said their age. "Four kids in a row. It was so exhausting!"

"And still is, I bet." Maggie put in.

Lily gave a tired sigh in agreement. "Yes! I hear Mommy so often I hear it in my dreams."

The friends laughed together. Rocco stood off to the side, observing. He had been doing that since they got there. Lily glanced over at him every once in a while, wondering what he was doing if he didn't come to socialize.

Time passed, day turned into dusk, Nuada took the kids for bed, and the childhood friends' banter came to a halt. They were all ready to leave, but where had Rocco gone?

Michelle put her hands on her hips.

"Now where did that boy go?" She looked down a hallway of the castle with a pout on her face. "Probably raiding the kitchen or something."

"We should look for him, before someone else finds him in a place he isn't supposed to be." Crystal said.

Everyone agreed and split up. They each took a different route around the palace, making sure they knew how to get back. Lily walked by herself down the most isolated hallways, places only she knew the way back out of all the friends.

"Ugh. Stupid Rocco. Making things difficult. Why did he have to wander off?" She mumbled to herself. Not that she wanted her friends to leave, she would just much rather be spending her time doing something else.

Lily had just passed a dark room when she was pulled inside. She was shoved against the wall near the door and kissed fiercely. There was just enough light streaming in through the window to make out the person's face. It was Rocco.

"Rocco! What-?"

"Shh." He put his hand over her mouth. "I've waited too long to do this again."

He moved his hand and kissed her again, passionately. He pulled away once more, for air.

"No. I can't. I can't do this. My children. My babies! And my husband, Nuada! I can't do this with you! Not when I have so much to lose!" Lily said. She pushed against him.

None of her pleading seemed to get to Rocco. He kissed her again once she was finished. His hand groped her breast through her dress. Lily let out a tiny moan. Rocco heard it and kissed her deeper, his other hand reaching around to grab her butt. Lily squeaked when he squeezed. He pulled away once more.

"I can't." Lily said, her cheeks flushed. “I have too much to lose.”

"I know you want it as much as I do." He said, slightly panting. "You know only I can make you feel so good."

"What makes you think Nuada can't please me better than you can?" She retaliated.

"Because I know he can't." He said. He went in to kiss her again and she swerved out of the way.

Lily scoffed. “He did on our wedding night.”

Rocco grabbed Lily by her thighs and hoisted her up, pressing her back against the wall. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck for support. He began to kiss her neck and teasing her pussy. She gasped. Apparently five years hadn’t made him forget exactly how to please her. He began to finger her. She could feel her orgasm building.

“I  _ can’t. _ ” She half-moaned. She pushed against Rocco one last time, but she was already too weak from the pleasure to push hard enough for him to put her down.

Rocco undid his pants and replaced his fingers with his cock. Lily moaned and dug her nails into his back. Years had passed since they had last had sex, but the way he touched her made it feel like it was only yesterday. It was rough and passionate, filled with the urgency of five years without it. They didn't bother to take all of their clothes off, that would take too much time. Once Lily was lowered back onto the floor and Rocco was redoing his pants, the guilt hit her. She had just had an affair. With Rocco. Nuada would kill her the second he found out. They were both dead.

"Oh god. What did we just do?" She said, looking up at Rocco. Her hands were on either side of her face. “I love Nuada. I have kids with him. Amazing, wonderful kids.”

"Relax, he'll never find out.” Rocco put his hand on her shoulder. “Who's around to tell? I definitely won't and you won't if you don't want to go down as the adulterous queen and start some riot."

"A riot that would be all your fault!" She hit him. "You've ruined my marriage! You've ruined it!" She hit him a few more times. "Now get back to everyone and leave! And you’re not allowed back!"

Rocco ran out of the room to avoid any more blows from Lily. Lily followed him at a decent pace. Eventually, they reached the others.

"Ugh, finally! He must have been hiding in the catacombs of the palace. Let's go!" Michelle said, pulling Rocco towards the entrance of the palace.

He glanced back at Lily, who smiled and waved as her friends walked out of her home, trying hard to keep the guilt eating away at her off of her face.


	36. Chapter 36

The next day, Lily paced her and Nuada's bedroom, biting her nails. She had an affair. She had an affair. She had an AFFAIR!! Oh no, what was she to do? It was lucky that she couldn't get pregnant anymore, but what if Nuada found out? The pure guilt of the act was eating her from the inside. She had to tell someone. Telling someone would help lessen this unbearable guilt. But who? It had to be someone she could trust to not say a word to anyone. Not Nuala, she still had a telepathic link with Nuada and he would find out. Not Abe, Nuala could find out just by touching him. Not Maerwen, she could talk to the other servants about it and it could get back to Nuada and to the press. Who else was there? Who could she divulge her dirty little secret to? She paused in her pacing to look outside. It was nice out. Antien was having sword practice right now. The other children were being taken care of by their aunt and uncle. Nuada was in some meeting or training. Lily suddenly turned towards the door, an idea hitting her.

"Meldiron!" She half-whispered.

Meldiron had always had her back. He’d told her she was pregnant with Antien when Nuada wouldn’t. He had hurried to defend her against Arwen and Alya when they insulted her on her wedding day, and also rushed to defeat the twin sorceresses when they had trapped her in that book. Meldiron had only helped her since she met him. He was a close friend of Nuada, but he had fought for her the last time they wanted to kill her for treason. He was maybe the only person who would help her out of this situation, or soften the blow for Nuada. Lily ran out of the bedroom.

HBHBHBHBHB

Lily found Meldiron in his house not far from the outside of the palace. He had just grabbed his sword to train when Lily ran inside. He paused, shocked to see her.

"I need to tell you something and I need you to _ promise _ to tell no one. Not even Nuada." She rushed out. She panted for a bit, catching her breath.

Meldiron stared at her for a minute. What could she possibly have to tell him that she couldn't tell Nuada? It would have to be something big. Something bad? Should he listen? She was obviously coming to him to confide in for some reason.

He cleared his throat and put his sword back. Some part deep down wished for it to be some kind of love declaration, but he pushed that thought down.

"What is it?" He said as seriously as he could. This was obviously a serious matter, or he hoped it was.

Lily wrung her hands. She made sure the door to his house was closed and locked and no one was around to eavesdrop before she stepped closer to him. His heart fluttered slightly. He could smell her. She smelled of roses. He kept his emotions off of his face as she leaned in closer. She looked up into his face with a serious expression.

"I've had an affair." She whispered.

His eyes widened. An affair? A dozen questions popped into his head at once, and he struggled to organize his thoughts. He had to handle this smoothly. She had trusted him with this knowledge. Meldiron looked into her face. She stood, nervously waiting for an answer. She was wringing her hands together again.

"Who?" He managed to say.

"With my old friend Rocco." She said quickly. "He came over the other day, just to have sex, and he managed to persuade me." She put her face in her hands. "I've done such a terrible thing. My children will hate me and Nuada will kill me. Stupid Rocco!"

Lily picked up a nearby vase and threw it at the wall. It shattered and pieces covered the floor. She stopped when she realized what she had done.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just can't believe I let myself do such a thing." She explained. “I mean, some queen I am.”

Meldiron was barely listening. His mind had gone into a totally different direction. She’d had an affair. Sure she felt terrible, but it couldn't be undone. His love for her rose up in his body in an instant. Those old dreams came flooding back into his mind. This was it. This was his way in. He could have her now. She had already cheated on Nuada once, what was another time? And with someone better suited for a woman in her position? Better suited for a queen than some lowly human?

His mind whirled, trying to find sense in him taking advantage of Lily in such a state. Trying to make it okay in his head. He wanted it badly. He wanted her badly.

Meldiron stared into her face, coming out of the thoughts of his mind. He made a decision. He leaned forward and kissed her hard. She pulled away almost immediately.

"What are you doing?!" She asked, almost hysterical.

"Doing what I should have done years ago. I love you. You've already had one affair, what will one more do?" He stared fiercely into her eyes. "I’ve loved you much longer than Nuada has."

Lily simply stared at him for a few moments. “You love me? Since when?”

“The day after your wedding, when you ran into me. It awoke something inside of me. I haven’t been able to stop thinking of you since.”

Lily stood there. She turned her attention out the window. “That’s why you were always so nice to me. Why you fought so hard for me.” He began to think she was going to reject him and run, when she turned back to him. “You fought harder for me than Nuada ever did.”

He walked up to her and kissed her again.


	37. Chapter 37

Lily walked briskly down the halls of the palace, holding Nibenon on her hip. She had to put him down for a nap then grab Catherine for a short reading lesson. Despite her somewhat frequent affair with Meldiron, she managed to keep her cool. He obviously loved her dearly, and had been hiding it for years. She kept coming back to him partly because he had showed more affection for her than Nuada had in the past and partly because it was pretty good sex. Sex with Nuada had been slacking lately, with four kids they were both exhausted and worried more about the children than their own needs. She knew it wasn't his fault, and it had taken a lot of time for him to love her, but it was still nice to not be Queen Lillian taking care of four kids for a short time while she was with Meldiron.

Lily finally reached Nibenon's crib, which was in her and Nuada's room for easy access, and placed him in it.

HBHBHBHBHB

They slunk along the walls of the castle, keeping an eye out for any guards. Sneaking quietly, closer to their goal. Any guards they came across were swiftly and silently killed. They'd been waiting too long for this moment to allow it to be ruined so easily. They had trained for years, nearly half a decade, all so today would go perfectly. At the end of the day, their goal would be reached and Bethmoora would be restored back to its former glory.

There were four of them total. Each one wore colors to blend in with the shadows and the nearby foliage. They had swords strapped to their backs, and easily maneuvered from shadow to shadow. No one would realize they were there until it was too late.

They jumped through a window into the castle.

HBHBHBHBHB

Lily was sitting in the library, Catherine in her lap, reading to her daughter. Every once in a while she would stop, and let her daughter read the next sentence or two. She was determined to have intelligent children. They were the future of Bethmoora.

"Then the brave knight rode up to the castle-" A loud noise made Lily pause. After hearing nothing more, she continued. "-in search of the princess."

Another loud noise caused Lily to stop again. She placed the bookmark in the page and set the book on a nearby table. She lifted Catherine into her arms and stood up, looking around the library. She saw no one else around, only the shelves of books.

“Mommy? What’s going on?”

"Hello?" Lily called out. There was only silence. She began to panic, the librarian should be there at least. She held Catherine a bit closer. "Let's go check on your brother, sweetie."

She ran as quickly and as silently as she could out of the library. She hushed Catherine when she started to cry softly. She rushed down the halls to her and Nuada's room. She passed a door to the gardens and Sophia burst through, a clump of lilies in hand.

"Look, Mommy! I picked flowers just for you!" She held them out in front of her.

"Oh, they're so beautiful. Come with me to my room and we'll put them in water." Lily rushed. She reached out her hand to her oldest daughter. She tried not to sound too scared; she didn't want to frighten Sophia.

"Okay." Sophia said in her high voice. She grabbed Lily’s hand in her free hand as Lily continued down the hall.

A loud bang made Lily spin around, scanning the halls. She didn't want to call out this time, convinced something was happening.

"Let's hurry." Lily scooped up Sophia and ran the rest of the way to her room.

Lily pushed open the doors and jumped in surprise when she found someone already in the room. She struggled to catch her breath when she found it was only Antien, swinging a practice sword around. She shut the doors once all of her children were in the room. She placed Catherine and Sophia on the floor.

"What are you doing in Father and Mommy's room?" Lily asked him sternly.

"I just wanted to show Father my sword skills." He pouted. He stopped swinging his sword and stared at the floor now. “Teacher says I’ve been doing much better.”

"I'm sorry, Antien. I've been paranoid and you scared me." Lily knelt down to him. "But we can go get Father and show him. Now leave Nibenon in his crib. He needs to sleep."

Lily hoped Nuada could protect her and the children if something really was going on. Antien nodded, still pouting slightly. Lily checked to make sure that Nibenon was still sleeping while the other children waited to leave and see their father. Antien opened the door in excitement, eager to show his father his new skills, when he screamed. Lily spun around and saw an elf standing in the open doorway, his figure covered in black.

"Antien! Children! Get away from the door!" Lily shouted.

Almost too fast for her to see, the elf grabbed Antien around the neck and lifted him. Antien swung his practice sword at the elf. The elf took the wooden sword and threw it into a corner of the room. Antien clawed at the hands at his throat. The elf looked at each child before his gaze rested on Lily.

"You will all come with us. Now. Bring all the children. Even the sleeping baby." He released Antien, who fell to the floor.

Lily stepped forward to comfort her oldest, when the elf rested a hand on his sword. A warning. She stepped back and grabbed Nibenon out of the crib. He was half-awake now. She held him close to her and she began to usher her children out of the door. They were all scared, that was evident, but they didn't show it. Lily was proud of them in that moment. Her and Nuada had done a good job raising them so far.

The royal family was led down the hall. The elf who had been at the door led the front and another elf came around the back. The children stayed close to their mother and Sophia held Lily's hand. They walked at a slow, even pace.

"What do you want? Life-threatening situations seem to happen to me often. Don't tell me this is about the impure royal bloodline. Why can't you people get over that?" Lily almost spat at her captors. She had children to take care of, she was through with games being played by some naive activists.

"Because we are a proud race! And we do not want the royal family's line to be tainted by filthy humans! We are better than that!" The elf at the front turned and shouted at her. He gestured his sword at her and her children before holding it to her throat. "Now walk."

They were led into an old servants' room. There was a tiny layer of dust on everything. The two elves closed the door behind them and blocked it. The royal family stood cowering a few feet away.

"My life has been threatened before and I have been fine. But you have brought my children into this, your future monarchs. If you think you're going to lay one finger on one hair on one of their heads, you are surely mistaken. Never threaten a lioness's cubs." Lily clenched her jaw in frustration. She carefully placed Nibenon on the floor before stepping in front of her children. "I'll take you both on now if that's what needs to happen to protect my babies."

One elf stepped forward with his sword drawn and he swung at the queen. She ducked and grabbed the wrist of his sword-holding hand. She used her other arm to elbow him in the face. The force threw him to the left and Lily managed to get the sword from him.

"I've been surrounded by elf and human-hating freaks since I filled out that survey I got in my email and you think I'm untrained? Idiots." Lily said, twirling the sword. "Now kids, back up. Mommy doesn't want you to get hurt."

The other elf drew his sword and his and Lily's swords clashed. He leaned forward on his sword and Lily swiped his sword to the side using hers. She slashed at his torso, managing to give him a shallow slice. He swiped at her again, and she stepped back to dodge. She held her sword at the ready, waiting for him to strike again. The other elf from before came up from behind her and put her in a headlock. She dropped the sword and pulled at his arms. The elf with the sword took this opportunity to slash and stab at the queen. Her children cried out in fear. Nibenon began to cry. Lily lashed back, kicking her legs at the elf. He held his sword at her neck.

"Feisty. We'll have to change that. Perhaps by slaughtering your filthy half-blood children in front of you?" He breathed into her face.

"They're your king's children too!" She shouted back. “They’re Bethmoora’s princes and princesses!”

"The king has been tempted into bed by a seductress like you! Lowly human!" The elf hissed. He glanced at the children. "The youngest first?"

He stepped over to them. Lily struggled against the elf that held her captive, but he held her tight. The elf near her children reached out to Nibenon, who had tears streaming continuously down his face and was sobbing quietly. Sophia gently pulled her brother away and stepped in front of him.

"Or perhaps the crown prince?" He reached out to Antien this time.

The boy had a stern look on his face. He hardly flinched when the elf touched his cheek. The elf pulled his sword back. Lily struggled again, thrashing around.

"Don't you dare touch any of them!" She pulled and scratched at her captor.

"You don't command me, human!" The elf spat at her. He hit the handle of his sword against her temple.

"Mommy!"

Lily fell against the floor, out cold. All of the children shrieked in pure fear. Nibenon's cries became piercing screeches.


End file.
